


13 Paternoster Row Oneshots

by YOLO1882



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Badass crime-fighting inter species Victorian lesbians running around London with their pet potato, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2018-04-29 10:38:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 64,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5124440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YOLO1882/pseuds/YOLO1882
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of one shots about the Pasternoster Gang and centering around Vastra and Jenny's relationship. NO ANGST WHATSOEVER...well perhaps just a little it depends. Mainly unconditional fluff :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers and welcome to my collection of one-shots starring Jenny and Vastra! Strax will also occasionally make an appearance, as well as the Doctor and another other characters I deem fit. All these stories will be based on prompts given to me, so if you have an idea just itching to be written, just shout it out and I'll see what I can do. Enjoy!
> 
> Prompt: Cuddly Cat like Vastra

The front door of the house swung open, and in walked Jenny with bags of groceries in tow.

The brunette was muttering curses under her breath as she angrily removed her hat and coat. She had just found out that her favorite brand of tea has been "discontinued." Just thinking about the blasted word was enough to make her see red. How dare they do this to her! God save the poor bloke responsible for this blasphemy, because Jenny was about to hunt him down and unleash the wrath of a thousand angry, tea-deprived Englishwomen upon his arse!

Still seething with rage, she then made her way into the living room to check on a certain prehistoric reptile.

It turned out that Jenny was not prepared for the sight that awaited her inside. Sitting on the couch before the fireplace was a highly distressed Vastra, who was tangled in a chaotic web of yarn that criss-crossed her entire body. The Silurian hissed profanities while trying to tear the accursed material off her body.

"Oi! Have you been snooping around in my knitting bag again?"

Vastra's head instantly snapped up and she replied sheepishly, "Yes, I was bored. And um...it would appear that I've gotten myself into quite a debacle."

"No kidding!" Exclaimed the human sarcastically, one hand on her hips. She shook her head in slight amusement at the situation. "You daft lizard...I swear to God, you act more like a little kitten than a lizard most of the time!"

The Silurian's tongue flicked out in disapproval as her eyes narrowed at her wife. "How many times must I remind you that I am nothing alike that furry mammalian ball of flesh you keep comparing me to?"

Jenny merely snorted in mock surrender, replying with, "Yeah, yeah, you just keep telling yourself that ma'am!" Waving a thoughtless hand in the air, she began to head to the kitchen with the groceries.

"Wait, Jenny! Aren't you going to come here and help me?" Vastra implored rather desperately.

The human glanced back at her wife for a brief moment. "Nope, for I have to put away these groceries and prepare tonight's dinner." With a wry smile she added, "Besides, you're a grown lizard woman aren't you? If you can get yourself into this mess, then I'm pretty sure you can get yourself out of it."

"But-But.."

It was too late. Jenny had left the room, leaving a helpless Vastra behind to fend for herself.

The Silurian sharply scolded herself for letting something as pathetic as yarn to restrict her. She is a warrior, so she must be better than this! Vastra could almost hear her sisters laughing now in their graves at her incompetence. Her eyes proceeded to search around the room for anything at all that she could use to free herself. Eventually, they landed on pair of scissors sticking out of Jenny's bag.

"Ah perfect!"

Some time later, Jenny came back into the room with tea and biscuits.

"See? I knew you could do it without my help. Perhaps you're not so daft as I thought."

Vastra simply smiled at her human and graciously accepted the cup of tea she gave her. She made room for Jenny on the couch before pecking her lightly on the lips. Once settled, Jenny then pulled out a copy of Jane Eyre for their daily afternoon reading. The Silurian moved down until her head rested comfortably in Jenny's lap. As the brunette began to read, Vastra closed her eyes and listened to her wife's soothing voice.

Two hours and six chapters later, Jenny finally closed the book with a sigh and put it aside.

Her eyes fell on the plate of biscuits that held nothing but crumbs, before landing upon the sleeping Silurian in her lap. The sight of her wife's peaceful slumber brought a smile to Jenny's face, and she couldn't help herself from stroking her head crests lovingly. However, her hand stilled when she felt the Silurian staring to stir.

"Jenny?"

"Sorry, my love, I did not mean to wake you," apologized Jenny as she slowly retracted her hand away.

Vastra, however, wasn't going to have any of that. "Oh no, it's alright! I was actually enjoying that...it felt quite pleasurable even."

"Pleasurable is it?" asked the brunette with a raised eyebrow. "So does that mean you want me to continue?"

Vastra nodded in response as she took hold of Jenny's hand and placed it back on her own head. Jenny was more than happy to resume with caressing her wife's crests. The human's eyes widened when the Silurian suddenly released a loud, satisfied purr which sent vibrations throughout her body. Jenny's smile broadened as she chuckled in delight.

She then leaned down to Vastra's ear and crooned, "I can hear you purring loud and clear, darling. Does my scaly little kitten fancy being touched on her head?"

"Less talking and more stroking, if you please."

Jenny rolled her eyes playfully, but otherwise complied with her wife's wishes. No matter how many times Vastra denied it, she will always be her precious cold-blooded scaly kitten.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm back with another chapter! I woke up all night writing this so I hope you guys will like it.
> 
> Prompt: Vastra and Jenny come to 2015 and are horrified by the clothes people wear and even more so when they have to wear them!

**Modern Day 2015** It had been three days ago since the Doctor dropped Vastra and Jenny off at Clara's place after a mission, and forgot to take them back to their own time. So for the time being Clara was stick with babysitting them until further notice. Rather than leave the two alone, she foolishly thought that it might be easier for them to join her in shopping for clothes.

 

"Vastra! Just look at this...this shameful exposure!" Exclaimed a highly appalled Jenny, pointing to a display of women's undergarments.

 

"Yes, my dear, I agree that it is most inappropriate indeed." Vastra shook her head in disapproval before to turning to face Clara. "Honestly, Miss Clara, do you humans have no sense of proper decency in this century? How could you allow such things to be shown out in public?"

 

"Aye, it's downright scandalous if you ask me!"

 

Clara could could only stand there face palming herself; perhaps bringing along was not such a good idea after all.

 

Seriously, what was she thinking? Jenny and Vastra are from the Victorian era for Christ's sake! In their time, women were expected to cover up every inch of skin they possibly could. Even  something so minor as a woman wearing a skirt above her ankle was frowned upon back then. She should have known better than to expose them to 21st century clothing, which were anything but modest compared to their Victorian standards.

 

"Scandalous, says the woman who's married to a prehistoric lizard woman that eats people," murmured Clara, being a tad annoyed.

 

As the two continued to gape at the shocking display of unmentionables, Clara strode ahead farther into the store. Jenny and Vastra followed after her once they had recovered.

 

The trio soon came across the shoes section and stopped to check it out. A pair of beautiful red high heels immediately caught Jenny's eye. She went over and picked them up, she she proceeded to closely examine them.

 

It wasn't long before Vastra came to join her. She cocked her head in curiosity, asking, "What do you suppose is the purpose for this type of footwear? It doesn't seem very practical."

 

Jenny replied without removing her focus from the shoes, "I don't know, these don't look like any shoes I've ever seen before. They don't even look like they are built to be worn on the feet." She then held up one the heels as if it were a weapon. "Reckon you could poke somebody's eye out with them, though."

 

She smiled wryly at the Silurian and they both shared a laugh.

 

They left the shoes section after a few more minutes and reached the women's clothing aisle. Jenny and Vastra were surprised to say the least, when they saw that it also included trousers.

 

Clara was admiring a particularly pretty mini skirt, when she heard Jenny tutting from behind. "Oh that simply will not do, Miss Clara," observed the Victorian woman with concern, "That skirt there is much too short, you'll be showing too much skin!"

 

Vastra nodded in agreement with her wife as usual.

 

Clara spun around to face them with a grin. "Oh, Jenny, you must remember that this is not the 19th century. A lot of things has changed since then and it's just the way they are." She then took the skirt off the rack intending to purchase it. "Besides, I'm a fully grown adult who can make my own choices on what to wear."

 

Both Jenny and Vastra looked toward each other, but decided to drop the matter as they moved on again.

 

"Oi! What in the devil is that thing?!"

 

The cry came from Jenny whose eyes narrowed at a mannequin dressed in a skimpy bikini.

 

"Oh, that would be a bikini," replied Clara. "You know, it's like a bathing suit."

 

Jenny's jaw dropped open and she sputtered, "You mean...this...this tiny piece of triangle is what people these days wear to swim in?"

 

Clara bit her lip hard to prevent herself from breaking into laughter.

 

"Yep," was all that Clara could say. She also made a mental note to never under any circumstances, take them to the beach.

 

Vastra, on the other hand, was feeling turned on at the prospect of her Jenny in such an outfit. The Silurian's tongue licked the air freely while her devious eyes darted between her wife and the bikini. Jenny sense what was going through Vastra's mind and she glowered at her.

 

"Oi! You stop that right this instant," scolded the human with a hard smack on the arm to boot. "You dirty old lizard."

 

Vastra only shrugged and said,"Well it's not my fault I find your mammalian body to be quite...savory."

 

Meanwhile, Clara carried on with her shopping, not wanting to get involved in their lovers' quarrel.

 

* * *

 

**1891**

 

Jenny and Vastra are relieved to finally be at home in their own time again. Even so, it was very unlikely that they will be able to recover from the cultural shock they witnessed while in the the future.

 

Now, Vastra is currently sitting along the side of their bed, as she waited for her wife to try on the gift she bought her from the future. Her superior Silurian hearing could pick out the noise made by ruffled clothing coming from inside the bathroom.

 

"Jenny...dear, it feels like I've been waiting forever! Are you almost done in there?"

 

"Patience is a great virtue, my love," rang Jenny's reply albeit slightly irritated. "Really though, you couldn't have gotten me something that's less complicated to put on?"

 

Vastra just sighed in resignation and went back to tasting the air again. Minutes later, the movement in the bathroom suddenly ceased. The Silurian's deafening heartbeat pounded against her ears as she looked toward the bathroom door in anticipation. She could hear the doorknob being turned before being pushed open to reveal a blushing Jenny. Vastra was left completely breathless at the sight of her wife wearing a lacy pink, form-fitting lingerie that accentuated her petite curves and breasts. It was totally worth the wait.

 

_Oh my Goddess, I can just die happy right now!_

 

Jenny, growing more confident upon seeing her wife practically drooling, smirked and asked, "Well? How does it look and be honest."

 

"I um...I...I think that buying that outfit has been the single best decision I've ever made in my entire life,"answered Vastra, still trying to fully absorb every detail.

 

That made Jenny roll her eyes as she quickly closed the distance between them, pushed Vastra down onto the bed before straddling her wife.

 

"Just shut up and rip this blasted thing off my body already."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that wraps up another wonderful 13 Paternoster Row oneshot! I had fun writing this chapter, I really did. Vastra being a horny lizard is very important me to there's that too. Thank you all once again for reading this and please leave a review because I love reading what you have to say. So far I only have one person giving me prompts, please don't be shy to give me any ideas you might have because I'm desperate.
> 
> See you guys again next time!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and welcome to another oneshot brought to you by me! Please excuse me if this chapter is not as good because I'm currently swamped with homework and my brain is refusing to cooperate. So I guess this will be the last chapter for now until I have time to write more. That also means I will not be taking any more prompts for the time being.
> 
> Anyway, enough of my senseless babbling, go on and enjoy this chapter!
> 
> Prompt: Jenny is shown an iPad and smartphones, etc, by Carla and the Doctor and is amazed.

"One...two...three! You can open your eyes now, Jenny!"

Jenny's eyes flew open to see a black screen encased in a leather frame being shoved into her unready hands. She stared warily at the strange object before looking up at the Doctor and Clara, both wearing broad smiles.

"What in the world is this thing?"

The Doctor and Clara gave each other knowing looks, as they were not the least bit surprised by her question.

"Why, it's your birthday present of course," responded the Doctor with cheerfulness as if it would clear up all her confusion.

"It's actually an iPad," clarified Clara, "This kind of technology is way, way ahead of your time, but don't worry we'll be here to guide you through it. Here, let's turn it on."

She reached over to press a button, causing the screen to instantly light up. The intense brightness caught Jenny off guard at first, but it was soon replaced with awe at what she saw to be some sort of magic. This was going to be very interesting indeed.

Jenny then asked them, "For what reason would I need a fancy iPad and how do I even use it?"

"Oh, it's very simple all you need is to touch the screen to control it," explained Clara as she pointed to various icons on the screen.. "You see these icons? They are called apps and can be used for so many different things."

"Like what?"

Clara tapped on the Safari icon to open it. "Like this one, for example. This is where you can access the internet, the World Wide Web as some people call it. I'm not going to go over every single detail about domains and databases, stuff like that, because we simply don't have that much time to spare. What you only need to know is that you can information on just about anything on here by just typing in that little search box. How about you try it out for yourself?"

Jenny's gaze alternated between Clara and the iPad, her hand hovering hesitantly over the glowing screen. Her curiosity got the better of her, however, and she ended up typing "lizards" into the search box. Never having seen a keyboard before, Jenny had to resort to using the one finger method like a five year old as she poked in the letters. It was a meticulously slow process. It worked nonetheless, as a whole lists of results for "lizards" appeared within seconds before their eyes.

Jenny found herself being utterly impressed. "Well what do you know...I think this thing might come in handy whenever Vastra and I need to do research for a case." She smiled as her excitement grew. "Pray tell, what else does this iPad have?"

"There's a ton of other apps that are also useful," replied Clara as she guided her finger across the screen."Here, you have your calendar, a virtual notepad to take notes on, calculating machine for doing math and this one that..."

Jenny continued to hang on to every word as the Doctor's companion went on for hours about the iPad's endless possibilities. Best birthday present ever, she thought.

Lying in her bed, Vastra could not stop shivering and pulled the blanket up to her chin but to no avail. It seemed like winter was going to be a particularly harsh one this year. The fire she had lit in the bedroom's fireplace was quickly burning itself out and no longer useful. The Silurian felt as if the very blood within her body was frozen in her veins, as the cold night's air gradually crept into the room. Vastra groaned miserably, wishing that her wife and natural dispenser of heat, was in the bed with her.

For the past couple of weeks, Jenny had not been coming to bed until well past midnight, making the bed feel noticeably colder than usual. There was nobody to blame for that except none other than the Doctor himself, and his companion Clara. If only they hadn't given her that bloody iPad, then there wouldn't even be a problem in the first place. So thanks to them, Jenny had developed an abnormal obsession for the accursed device, never even putting it down for a second while remaining totally oblivious to everything around her. It was almost as if the iPad had possessed her mind or something.

Whatever the case may be, Vastra was determined to put an end to it once and for all.

The Silurian slowly climbed out of bed, put on her robe, and picked up a candle before starting to make her way downstairs. She followed the sound of digital game music coming from the sitting room, where she found her wife with the iPad in her lap. The only source of light in the room was the artificial glow of the iPad's screen which helped to illuminate Jenny's face, whose features were contorted in intense concentration. She muttered an incomprehensible string of curses as her fingers moved erratically over the screen. Being so engrossed in the iPad she held, Jenny didn't even notice the Silurian's presence in the room.

Curious as to what has gotten her wife so worked up, Vastra silently came up from behind Jenny and peered over her shoulder to look at the screen. Apparently, Jenny was currently engaged in a nerve-racking round of Angry Birds. She had yet to pass level fifteen.

"Oi! Damn pigs, I almost had it that time, "growled a frustrated Jenny after launching her last bird.

Before she could start on a new level, Vastra leaned over and easily snatched it out of her wife's hands. The younger woman stood up in order to confront Vastra, irritation clearly written across her face, as well as in her tone.

"Hey, what's the big idea you daft lizard! I was in the middle of something important!"

Vastra wearily shook her head and retorted with, "Really? What about this is so important that it can't wait for tomorrow morning? Just look at yourself, Jenny...you've hardly slept a wink at all since the Doctor gave you this awful contraption. So trust me when I say that I'm only doing this for your own good."

Without another word, Vastra then took the iPad and placed it safely on the highest shelf there was. When she turned around again, Jenny had wrapped her arms around her body and was staring remorsefully at the floor. The sight made Vastra's heart sank, prompting her to cautiously approach the human before placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Jenny...darling, please look at me." The Silurian lifted her wife's chin so that there eyes could meet. She then proceeded to speak softly, "I am doing this because I love you, Jenny. I have learned enough about the human body to know that you need sleep in order to properly function. You need to understand that I was merely worried about your health, my love. For I only want what is best for you."

"Aye, I know that now,"replied Jenny with a halfhearted smile. "I-I'm so sorry that I allowed myself to get carried away like that. Is there any way I could make it up to you, dear?"

Vastra bent down to plant a chaste kiss on Jenny's forehead. "Apology accepted. Now, you can start by coming back to bed with me. I'm afraid it hasn't been the same without my warm mammalian wife to sleep by my side."

"Gladly, my love," said Jenny as she laced their fingers together.

Thus, Vastra was no longer bothered by the cold that night as she took comfort in the heat provided by her wife's body. As for the iPad, it remained forgotten on top of the shelf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope that chapter was to your liking and I'll see you all next time whenever that will be! Please, please, please leave a review because it is my life's blood! It can be anything, words of praise, constructive criticism I don't care! Just NO flaming, as it will not be tolerated.
> 
> I'll be back soon hopefully!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I'm back! Finally had time to finish this massive oneshot today. I've decided to go ahead and knockout two prompts with this one chapter. Hopefully, you won't find my writing to terrible. Good luck reading!
> 
> Prompt 1: Vastra and Jenny find themselves in a bind and have to rely on the Doctor(Your choice of which, companion is optional) and Strax.
> 
> Prompt 2: Clara ends up staying with Vastra and Jenny and what they get up to.

 

**1942, 13 Paternoster Row**

Strax was panicking. Not just your regular case of cold feet either, but a full-blown hysterical outbreak of massive Sontaran proportions.

It had been over four hours ago since a letter had been sent to the home, stating that Jenny and Vastra had been captured by the enemy during a mission abroad for the Crown. The potato-headed butler was overcame with intense rage upon reading the letter, and his first impulse was to rampage through the house as he unleashed his wrath upon the helpless furniture and china dishes. There were even large smoking holes in the wall made by his laser gun. The reason behind Strax's anger was because after many years of fighting side-by-side with Jenny and Vastra on the mean streets of London, he had grown to love them as loyal comrades and valued their friendship deeply. Though he may had a hard time showing it, he truly did care about them more than anyone would think. For thanks to Vastra and Jenny, he has regained his honor.

 

They had saved his life once, and now was his chance to return the favor.

 

Yes, Strax was fully ready to go all the way across Europe and risk his life by storming into enemy territory to save his friends. Before he could do that, however, the usually reckless Sontaran alien had to begrudgingly resign to the fact that he would not be able to accomplish this alone. So he did the only thing he could have done under the circumstances and called upon the Doctor for help.

 

That was how Strax found himself aggressively pacing around the room, armed with his laser gun and body armor, while he waited for the Doctor to arrive. He stopped upon hearing the familiar whirling sound of the TARDIS and watched as a blue police box landed down right in the middle of the room. The door then slid open, allowing for the 11th Doctor to emerge from it as well as his companion, Clara. As soon as they caught sight of Strax, both of them realized that whatever it was he sent for them, it must be highly important.

 

"Doctor! Boy! It's about damn time that you two show up here," greeted Strax harshly, as he was in no mood for propriety at the moment.

 

The Doctor then proceeded to bombard him with questions, "Strax! Why have you called me to come here? Where is Jenny and Vastra? Is something wrong, did something happened to them?"

 

Strax's expression was grim as he held the letter out in front of him. "Take a look at this and find out out for yourself!"

 

With shaky hands, the Doctor snatched the letter out of the Sontaran's grasp as his eyes eagerly roamed over its contents. By the time he was done reading, his face had turned a pale shade of white.

 

"Oh no...this isn't good, not good at all!"

 

Clara, now greatly concerned, laid a gentle hand on his shoulder and asked, "What does the letter say, Doctor? Is it really serious?"

 

The Doctor's answer tumbled out of his mouth in urgency, "Our dear friends, Jenny and Vastra, were engaged in a mission to gather intelligence on enemy forces, when their plane crashed just outside of Germany. They are alive, but both are currently being held in the custody of the German military. If their covers are blown then their lives are most certainly in grave danger."

 

"Oh my God, that's terrible!" Gasped Clara in disbelief. "So that means we are going to try and rescue them, right Doctor?"

 

The Doctor nodded in response. "Of course we are, they are our friends! But first, we must come up with a plan as this isn't going to be so easy." The Doctor suddenly sat down on the floor and rubbed his chin with the sonic screwdriver as he contemplated on a course of action.

 

"May I suggest that we launch a daring frontal attack and surprise the enemy?" Proposed a rather impatient Strax while brandishing his gun.

 

The Doctor shook his head and replied, "No! That would only get ourselves killed...no, we need to figure out a strategy that will help us get out of there alive."

 

A heavy silence set upon the room as the three of them continued to wrack their brains for a solution. They were aware that they had very limited time with which to work, for Jenny and Vastra's lives could be ended at any moment.

 

"Aha! I have found the answer to all our problems!" Exclaimed the Doctor, jumping immediately to his feet. He reached into his coat pocket to pull out what looked like a bracelet. "With this state-of-the-art perception device, we will be able to disguise ourselves any way we want, and nobody would be the wiser. We'll be able to slip in and out of there without a hitch. Pretty neat, don't you think?"

 

"Yes, that is absolutely brilliant," Agreed Clara wholeheartedly. At last, they now have a chance of success.

 

Strax didn't waste any time in gathering his weapons and pushing his way past them towards the TARDIS. "That's good, now we can quit diddly-dallying like a bunch of prunes and make our way to the glorious field of battle!"

 

Once they were all in the TARDIS, the Sontaran inspected Clara from a militaristic standpoint and asked, "Say, boy, do you have any experience in combat before?" "

 

Um...I used to take karate as a kid,"she replied haltingly with a shrug. "I guess I was pretty good, made it to red belt."

 

"That's close enough for me!"

 

"Alright, guys, hold on tight because we're about to take off!" Announced the Doctor from his position at the control panel. "One..two...three!"

 

He pushed the button and the entire room began to tremble under their very feet. The TARDIS then disappeared in a final flash of light. Operation Save Jenny and Vastra was a go!

* * *

 

**Nazi German Military Base**

 

The German military base where Jenny and Vastra were being was a vast compound containing barracks and weapon storage units, surrounded by fences made of barbed wire. Positioned at strategic points along the perimeter, were watchtowers that overlooked the surrounding area. A road and a rail track led towards heavily guarded iron gates, which were the only means of entrance into the compound. Located at the center of it all, was a tall and formidable stone fortress that served as the command center. The Nazi swastika was flying intimidatingly from its perch at the very top at the fortress.

 

The Doctor, Clara, and Strax knew from the beginning that if they wanted to find their friends, they'll have the best luck by searching the command center.

 

Disguised as German soldiers by their perception devices, it was easy for the three of them to slip past the guards at the front gate. They then made it inside the command center, maintaining a regular pace as they wandered through the corridors of the unfamiliar building in an attempt to not look suspicious. Now that they've succeeded in infiltrating the base, all that was left to do was for them to find Jenny and Vastra so that they can get the heck out of there.

 

"Dumb, insignificant, puny humans! They can't even protect their own military bases from enemy espionage properly!"

 

The Doctor immediately turned to hush Strax. "Try to keep your voice down, Strax! It is crucial that we do not draw any attention to ourselves. We must focus on finding Jenny and Vastra."

 

Beside him, Clara coughed and asked, "Of course, Doctor, but...how do you suggest we go about doing that? They could be anywhere in this large building that we know nothing about."

 

 

"Good point," murmured the Doctor who crossed his arms, a pensive expression on his face. Looking ahead, he then spotted a German soldier walking towards them. "Ah, we shall ask that nice looking fellow over there! He must know something about where our friends are located."

 

Much to both Clara and Strax's horror, the Doctor proceeded to approach the soldier and asked him for directions. The confused soldier was able to understand the Doctor's question, because the perception device also concealed his real voice with an over exaggerated and stereotypical German accent. Clara and Strax silently watched the exchange between the two as the soldier pointed down the hall, speaking in rapid German, before finally saluting and continuing on his way.

 

There was a smile on the Doctor's face when he gleefully skipped back to join them. "I know where Vastra and Jenny are! According to that fellow, they are currently being held on the second floor. We can get up there using the elevator."

 

Clara smiled and nodded, while Strax only grunted as he was growing increasingly impatient. "Well what are we are waiting for, let us carry on with the mission at hand!"

 

"Right! Come on, I believe he said that the elevator is right over here."

 

So armed with this new information, the undercover trio resumed walking down the hall before turning on a right hand corner. The three of them then loaded onto the elevator and the Doctor pressed the button for the second floor. Once they arrived on the second floor, they promptly continued to search around for the prison cell that Vastra and Jenny are supposedly held in. Eventually, they came across a mysterious metal door that was being guarded by two tough looking German soldiers wielding rifles.

 

"Guys, look over there!"Exclaimed the Doctor with excitement as he pointed in the direction of the door. "I have absolutely no doubt that Jenny and Vastra are in there right now!"

 

Clara pulled the Doctor behind a corner and out of sight from the guards. Keeping her voice low as possible, she then inquired, "So, Doctor, we've found out where Jenny and Vastra are located. What are we going to do about those knuckleheads back there?"

 

"Well, I'll tell you what we are going to do..."

 

The Doctor, Clara, and Strax remain huddled like that for the next few minutes as they whispered conspiratorially among themselves. They soon were able to develop a plan that they all agreed on, and decided to put it into action. Still maintaining their cover, the three of them casually approached the two guards who immediately stood to attention.

 

The Doctor, disguised as a German officer, spoke in his best authoritative tone, "Good evening, men, as your commanding officer, I hereby order you to open up this door immediately. For I need to check on the prisoners."

 

The two soldiers visibly winced at the Doctor's ridiculous German accent; they could sense that something about this just doesn't seem right. The Doctor, Clara, and Strax waited with bated breath for the soldiers to react, and stiffened when they narrowed their eyes at them. One of the guards opened his mouth to speak, but never got the chance to as Strax suddenly lunged forward, knocking him out with a swift blow to the head using the butt of his gun. Clara took care of the other guard by grabbing his head and bringing it down hard on her knee before delivering a karate chop to his neck. Within seconds, both guards were sprawled on the ground and completely unconscious.

 

The Doctor clapped and said, "Bravo! You both performed marvelously! Bravo, Clara and Strax."

 

"I hereby claim this for the glory of the Sontaran Empire!" Declared the Sontaran from we where he was kneeling beside one of the soldiers' body. He quickly rose to his feet and walked over to the Doctor, a key clutched in his hand. "Here you have it, Doctor. I believe this what we need to get this door out of the way."

 

The Doctor graciously accepted the key before turning toward the door and inserting it into the lock. It wasn't long before the door was unlocked, allowing the three of them to bust in with weapons ready to strike. Once inside, they were met with a long series of iron prison cells that lined either side of the narrow room they found themselves in. They proceeded to carefully search every cell through the darkness, with the Doctor lighting the way using his sonic screwdriver. A low groan caught their attention, causing the Doctor to aim his screwdriver at one of the cells.

 

What they saw within there made their hearts leap with joy as much as it made them sank with sorrow. Slumped on a pile of hay in one of the corners was a very disheveled Vastra, whose tattered cloak didn't seem to be much help against cell's bitterly cold atmosphere. She was cradling Jenny's head in her lap as soft, pitiful moans would escape her lips once every while. Her face was a deathly pale hue and her breathing so very shallow. To see their friends forced to endure such deplorable conditions while in captivity caused great anger to flare up within the Sontaran alien.

 

There will be a time to exact revenge later, but for now their main concern was getting Jenny and Vastra out of there.

 

"Vastra! Jenny! We've finally found you!" Cheered the Doctor, throwing himself against the iron bars that separated them.

 

Vastra, not being able to recognize them, simply glared daggers at them as she moved to stand protectively in front of Jenny. The Silurian threateningly hissed, "Stay away from her, or by the Goddess, I shall rip your body apart limb by limb and devour you!"

 

Frightened by her tone, the Doctor threw his hands up as he explained,"Now, now, Vastra, there's no need to be so violent...it's us, your friends! I'm the Doctor, and these are Clara and Strax!" He then told Clara and Strax, "Psst, turn off your perception device!"

 

Strax and Clara willingly obliged and turned off their perception devices, while the Doctor also did the same.

 

"Doctor?" Vastra's eyes grew wide in disbelief."Oh my Goddess, it's really you Doctor! Please, you must free us from this accursed prison! My Jenny has a broken leg and it's causing her a great amount of pain!"

 

"It will be my pleasure, dear friend!" So with that, one wave of his sonic screwdriver and the lock was no more. "Strax, you go back and be our lookout in case anyone comes by. Clara, I want you to help Vastra with Jenny. Quickly, now, it's important that get them out of here as soon as possible!"

 

Strax did as he was told and went to guard the entrance. Meanwhile, Clara went over to where Jenny was laying upon the hay so that she could assist Vastra in carefully picking up her wife. Her left arm was thrown over Clara''s shoulder while the other one was thrown over Vastra's as they both shared the burden of supporting Jenny's nearly lifeless body. Once they were ready, the group then headed out into the hallway while always remaining vigilant. They were halfway down the hall when disaster struck.

A bullet came out of nowhere and narrowly missed its mark, followed by some angry shouting in German.

"Im Namen des Dritten Reichs zu stoppen! Klingen Sie schnell, Alarm!"

All of them except for Jenny looked back over their shoulders to see that two German soldiers have ran up behind them, and are preparing to shoot. In other words, their rescue mission has gotten a whole lot more complicated.

Those two soldiers were no match for the great Sontaran commander, Strax, who didn't even hesitate to blast them away with his laser gun. "Ha! Have a taste of this, you worthless, putrid, strudel eating human scum!"

That was not the end of their problems, however, for shortly after that every single alarm in the building started blaring and flashing red. They knew that it was only a matter of time before the enemy will catch up to them.

"Doctor! What do we do now?" Cried Clara, panic clearly ringing her voice.

 

"I think that we should run," replied the Time Lord before addressing the entire group. "Quickly, everyone, let us run to the elevator!"

 

As soon as those words left his mouth, all of them took off on a mad dash towards the elevator, with Vastra having lifted Jenny into her arms. Just as they expected, they were met with some resistance along the way as waves of enemy German soldiers charged at them. Strax easily vanquished them by unleashing a furious barrage of lasers into their attacking ranks. Even Clara, armed with a mere pistol, was able to hold her own and returned the enemy's fire with equal fervor. Vastra also managed to put her deadly, venomous reptilian tongue to good use, lashing it out at anyone that dared ventured too close. The group fought as one well-oiled machine, tearing a path of destruction through the German soldiers, until they finally reached the elevator.

 

Inside the elevator, all of them allowed themselves to release a collective sigh of relief. Though knowing that this moment of peace was only temporary, they were still grateful for a chance to rest and recover their strength. Inevitably, their eyes soon fell upon the injured Jenny being held in Vastra's arms and melancholy befell the group.

 

"Oh dear...h-how is she holding up?" Whispered the Doctor nervously.

 

Vastra briefly removed her eyes from her wife to answer him," She'll be fine, Doctor, it's just a broken leg that's all. My Jenny is actually quite resilient, for a human. It's one of the many things I love most about her." There was a bittersweet smile forming along her lips as she looked down at her darling wife once more. With one hand, she began to gently stroke Jenny's pale cheek, her ginger grazing along her beauty mark. The Silurian could feel tears penetrating her eyes, but stubbornly refused to let them fall. "I thank you for your concern, nonetheless, Doctor."

 

The Doctor opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out so he resigned to placing a comforting hand on her shoulder instead. There was nothing any of them could do aside from giving the Silurian their utmost sympathies. The group was immediately pulled out of their stupor when the elevator unexpectedly came to an abrupt stop.

 

Strax was the first to speak up, yelling, "What is the hell is the meaning of this? Inferior useless human technology!"

 

Next, an ominous hissing sound could be heard and before they knew it, a mysterious gas was beginning to intrude through small vents on the elevator's walls. The gas caused them to cough profusely, as they felt as if the life was being chocked out of their bodies. It wasn't long until their vision began to blur as well.

 

"We...need...to get out of here now!"Cried the Doctor in between fits of coughing. "Don't worry, Doctor, I'm on it!"

 

Strax didn't waste any time in kicking the elevator door open, allowing for them all to stagger out of elevator and get away from the toxic gas. They barely had any time to regain their breath, before even more German soldiers appeared in their midst with the intentions of killing them. Fast on their feet, the group forged ahead once again while simultaneously crushing everyone that stood in the way of their freedom. Lasers, bullets, and a poisonous Silurian tongue proved to be an unstoppable combination as they rushed through the halls towards the exit. Much to their dread, they soon came within sight of the exit only to find it barricaded by a battalion of German soldiers equipped with flamethrowers.

 

On the order of their commander, all the soldiers proceeded to let loose multiple streams of fire. The group reacted just time to avoid being roasted by jumping out of the way, and hiding themselves behind a corner. Great, now how are they supposed to make their escape? It will be nearly impossible for them to bypass the raging curtain of fire that's blocking the exit. In that very moment, all seemed to be lost and there was no more hope. Suddenly, Strax remembered about his grenades that he had brought along with him.

 

With a vicious grin plastered on his face, the Sontaran turned to the others and announced, "You shall not fear anymore, for I have discovered a way to destroy the enemy once and for all! Wish me luck!"

 

The others were scared and quick to protest, "Wait! Strax...NO!"

 

Their attempts were futile and all they could do was watch anxiously as Strax threw himself headfirst into the line of danger. With grenades ready to be fired, Strax unleashed a mighty warrior's cry, "DIE YOU MEDIOCRE BRAINLESS GUTLESS BASTARDS! IN THE NAME OF THE GLORIOUS SONTARAN EMPIRE PREPARE TO BE TOTALLY ANNIHILATED!"

 

He then threw the grenades against the German soldiers, which resulted in a remarkably grand explosion that rocked the very foundations of the building itself. Once the dust had cleared, the Doctor, Clara, and Vastra cautiously emerged from their hiding place and was utterly astonished to see a large portion of the wall blown out. Strax's daring grenade assault has succeeded in wiping out the entire German army, leaving nobody to oppose them. They stared in awe at the damaged wall for a while, before looking at Strax who was busy with dusting himself off. Both the Doctor and Clara instantly ran to their friend and pulled him into a very tight embrace.

 

"Strax, my delightful potato-headed friend, you are a HERO!" Praised the Doctor with immense gratitude. "You are our hero Strax! I have never doubted you or your grenades!"

 

The disciplined Sontaran, being not used to this type of affectionate display, brusquely pushed them off of him. "Bah! I have no need for your worthless words of endearment...neither am I a hero! I was simply doing my duty as a soldier of the Sontaran Empire."

 

It was now Vastra's turn to speak, "No, my dear Strax, what the Doctor says is true. Never in the course of my long life have I seen anyone display as much courage as you did tonight. Therefore, you are indeed a hero and I am deeply grateful for everything you've done for Jenny and myself." With a thankful smile, she reached out with one hand to place it fondly on his head. "Thank you, Strax."

 

"In that case, I shall accept your approval of my actions in battle , Madam," replied Strax as he proudly saluted the Silurian he considered to be his commanding officer.

 

Meanwhile, the Doctor was occupied with using his sonic screwdriver to summon the TARDIS. A distinctive whirring sound caught everyone's attention, and they turned to see a blue police box land right outside the wall that Strax blew up. The exhausted group hurried to file into the spaceship, glad to be over with the mission and highly eager to get back home. Vastra retreated into one of the TARDIS's many spare bedrooms, where she continued to keep vigil over her wife. All of a sudden she felt Jenny stir slightly in her arms.

 

Jenny's eyes slowly flickered open to see Vastra's bright blue eyes gazing over her. "Vastra? W-Where are we right now," she asked, her voice so weak that nobody but Vastra would be able to hear.

 

"Jenny, you're awake,"breathed Vastra, her voice cracking a bit from emotions."We are in currently in the TARDIS, my love...we have been rescued by Strax, the Doctor, and Clara and are now going home. Isn't that wonderful, my dear?"

 

"Aye, my darling lizard, it most certainly is,"answered Jenny as she attempted a small smile, but turned into a wince due to the pain in her leg. "My leg...it's broken, isn't it? Well, I guess that's not too bad for I've dealt with worse." She then placed her head back against the Silurian's strong chest and frowned. "Those bloody German bastards, the took away my Katana."

 

Vastra couldn't help but chuckle at her wife's childish pouting and planted a tender kiss upon her forehead. "I know, my silly mammal, and I promise I'll get you a new katana, an even better one. Would you like that?"

 

"I would like that very much," murmured Jenny as she began drifting off to the rhythm of her wife's soothing heartbeat. Securing her arms even tighter around Jenny, Vastra then released a weary yawn before joining her wife in well-deserved slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well geez, this chapter turned out much longer than I expected. This was meant to be a series of fluffy oneshots, but then this happened...so yeah. Also, I just want to warn you that I've only seen a few episodes of Doctor Who(all the episodes that featured Jenny and Vastra), so any facts that I just happened to get wrong please excuse me. I still have a couple more prompts to get through, so I'll try to write those as soon as possible.
> 
> As always, please leave a review and I'll see you all next time!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I wrote this as a Thanksgiving gift to you all! Sorry that it took me so long, but high school is currently doing a number on me. I only have one more propmt after this so as soon as I get that done, I'll be ready to accept new prompts! But for now, please enjoy this little chapter of mine.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Doctor Who or any of these amazing characters. If I did then there would would have been a spin off about the Paternoster Gang ages ago! Fanfiction is the next best thing, I guess.
> 
> Prompt: First time Jenny beats Vastra in a sparring match.

The silent stillness of morning in 13 Paternoster Row was disrupted by the sounds of weapons clashing coming from the house's cellar.

Jenny Flint let out a loud grunt as she landed flat on her back onto the hard floor of their cellar modified to serve as an indoor gym. That was an exceptionally forceful blow by Vastra, which left her choking for breath as if all the air had been knocked out her lungs. It was just another regular Saturday morning and the two of them had been up since six o'clock sparring as usual. Jenny was dressed practically in a pair of dark trousers, leather boots, dress shirt and waistcoat. On the other side was Vastra, who had decided to don her ancient Silurian warrior's uniform. Even though they were both fighting with wooden weapons, that still did not prevent Vastra's superior strength from taking the advantage.

 

"Oi! I think you may have used too much force that time," complained Jenny as she struggled to raise herself up."If I wake up tomorrow with severe chest pains, I'm holding you responsible, daft old lizard." With a little bit of elbow grease, Jenny eventually succeeded in getting to her feet and proceeded to dust herself off.

Meanwhile, Vastra was standing at her normal position, legs slightly spread apart and her sword positioned point-first against the floor. Smirking, she looked up at the clock on the wall and remarked, "Well won't you look at that...you lasted for a whole hour and forty-five minutes before I was able to knock you on your back. A splendid new record, my dear."

Jenny rolled eyes in exasperation as she placed her hands on her hips. "Well that's very good and all, ma'am, but you do realize that there's only one of me right? So unless you want a broken wife, I suggest you ease it down a little."

Jenny attempted a smile which instantly morphed into a wince as she felt a sudden pain shoot through her shoulder. Sensing that something was wrong, Vastra wasted no time in running to her wife's side and fretted most fastidiously. It's wasn't like this sort of thing never happened before, but Vastra just couldn't help being overprotective of her beloved wife no matter how small the injury. Jenny didn't mind all the attention, because she felt special knowing that there was someone who cared so deeply about her.

"Jenny, darling, are you alright? Are you hurt?" The Silurian sharply scolded herself for having been so careless, "Oh, I am such a foolish lizard! I should really have better control of my strength than that!"

It made Jenny somewhat sad to see Vastra blaming herself for this. Flashing a compassionate smile, she gently cupped one of her scaled cheeks and spoke, "Nonsense, my love, this was never your fault so please stop blaming yourself. Trust me, it's nothing serious just a sore shoulder that's all."

The pleasant warmth produced by Jenny's hand against her skin helped to put Vastra at ease immediately. "If you say so, my dear. Do you require that we stop so that you can have a break until you're feeling better?"

Jenny nodded affirmatively and allowed herself to be guided by Vastra to sit down on the bench that stood against the left wall. It was then that she noticed Jenny's eyebrows furrowing into a half frown.

"What's the matter now, Jenny?" Inquired Vastra in genuine concern.

The brunette's eyes lifted up to meet Vastra's gaze as she replied, "I...It's just that you are always so much stronger, graceful, durable, agile, and simply downright amazing in everything you do! I can't help but feel intimidated while having to stand in your shadow all the time." Jenny's face was flushed before she could finish her confession and returned her gaze to the floor in embarrassment.

The Silurian, not knowing what to say, could only remain silent for a long time with her mouth slightly ajar. She had no idea that Jenny felt this way, and hearing the truth for the first time made heart grow heavy with pity. While Jenny was completely right about Vastra having certain advantages due to being a Silurian, she also knew that Jenny was a truly outstanding warrior in her own right. Therefore, it caused her much sorrow to see her wonderful wife struggling with low self esteem.

Vastra then knelt down to Jenny's level and lifted her chin up with one green finger. Her sparkling blue eyes locked with Jenny's rich brown ones, she then spoke,"I want you to listen to me Jenny. Listen well, when I say that you don't have to prove anything to me because I can already see what a brilliant and skillful fighter you are. It really bothers me that you would be intimidated by my battle prowess. Even I am capable to making mistakes sometimes, which is why I am very glad to have you around to support me. So I implore you, never question your self-worth or abilities ever again, can you do that for me?"

The way that Vastra spoke to her with such sincerity and devotion instantly erased all doubt from Jenny's mind. It wasn't long before a bright smile appeared on her face and she nodded in response. Vastra was relieved at this, and also smiled as she kissed her wife's forehead.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I will be right back with some tea since I'm certain that you must be parched."

After Vastra had left the cellar, Jenny then allowed herself to lean back against the cool stone wall and released a weary sigh. Though what Vastra had said made her feel a great deal happier than before, Jenny still couldn't get rid of her desire to beat the Silurian at one-on-one sparring. She and Vastra had been training everyday in the cellar for as long as she could remember. During the earlier days when she was just an employee in the Great Detective's household, Jenny had begged Vastra profusely to teach her self-defense so that incidents like the Tongs will never happen again. Vastra, not being too fond of 'apes' back then, simply shrugged her off each time because what good was a skinny teenage girl in a fight? It wasn't until when Vastra came home covered in blood and on the brink of hibernation one winter night, that she finally agreed to train Jenny in combat to be her assistant on cases. Jenny could recall all the countless times she had fallen on her arse when they first started training together. Their sessions always ended with her collapsing onto her bed with aching bones and feeling as if she had been trampled on by wild horses. Vastra was willing to stop training if it got too hard for her, but Jenny was too stubborn for her own good, so she insisted that they carried on with training. Her perseverance paid off eventually, as over time the pain in her muscles faded and she was soon able to hold her ground against the Silurian warrior. Just like Vastra had said, she had become an excellent fighter in her own right, and was more than a match for the many dangerous criminals that they had face in the streets of London.

Yet after all this time, she still had not been able to fulfill her true goal; winning a sparring match against the formidable Vastra. In that very moment, Jenny was determined to change that.

Vastra walked into the cellar minutes later carrying a tray of tea to see Jenny standing ready with her sword in hand. Without removing eye contact, Vastra set the tray down on the bench and slowly approached Jenny with an amused look on her face.

"From what I'm seeing, it would be safe to say that you've already recovered?" Asked the Silurian, wearing a toothy grin.

Jenny simply winked and replied with a question of her own, "Fancy going another round, ma'am?"

Never one to back down from a challenge, the Silurian nodded her acceptance with enthusiasm. She retrieved her own wooden practice sword and both combatants moved to their appropriate spots on opposite sides of the training mat. Jenny then positioned herself in the starting stance Vastra taught her, with feet spread apart, body slightly leaning forward, and both hands holding the sword in front of her in a defensive pose. The two of them spent the first next minutes simply studying each other, daring each other make the first move. Neither were willing to risk even a blink as their muscles became tense with anticipation at what the other might do. The atmosphere surrounding them was so stifling that it was almost unbearable. One could have easily heard a pin drop in the profound silence that followed.

Eventually, it was Vastra who was the first to act, charging at Jenny with her sword aimed at her head. Jenny was able to react in a timely manner by raising her sword up to block the Silurian's oncoming blow. The human then retaliated by attempting to strike at Vastra's chest which she deflected with ease. Vastra pushed Jenny away, who stumbled and was barely able to prevent the Silurian's sword from hitting the side of her abdomen. So from there, the two adversaries instantly fell into a warlike rhythm, matching each other's intensity with blow for blow. They grunted with every effort required to raise their weapons, skin slick with sweat and adrenaline rushing through their hot-blooded veins. Though as time went on, Jenny, being the human that she was, began to give in to her exhaustion. Vastra took notice of Jenny's slacking movements and decided to use that to her advantage. In one swift motion, she brought her sword down upon Jenny's exposed head. The former match girl lifted her weapon and succeeded in stopping Vastra's blade just inches above her head. The Silurian was not deterred, however, as she continued to impose even more pressure. Jenny struggled to find a secure footing against Vastra's relentless onslaught; she does realize that this was only a  _practice_  sparring match, right? Then just as all seemed lost, Jenny was empowered by a new surge of energy, allowing her to finally drive Vastra back with great force. She then delivered the coup de grace by shooting her leg out in a sweeping kick, effectively toppling Vastra down to the floor.

The Silurian let out a grunt as she tried to get up, but found that her arms had been pinned against the floor. When she opened her eyes, Jenny was looming over her wearing a triumphantly impish smile. It instantly occurred to her that Jenny had become the predator and she is the prey; the sudden role reversal left Vastra feeling oddly stimulated.

"At last, the student has surpassed the master,"announced Jenny with a bit of mocking in her tone."It's about bloody time, too! Does this not remind you of our first kiss, my darling?"

Vastra's lips curled to form a smirk as she replied,"Yes it does...though I distinctly remember me being the dominant one."

Jenny laughed before leaning down to capture Vastra's cool rough lips in a gentle yet firm kiss. They soon deepened the kiss as Jenny's hand moved to cup her wife's cheek, while Vastra's free hand became entwined in her soft brown curls. Once they pulled apart, Vastra gazed fondly upon her beloved's face and was aware of how far Jenny had come. She was no longer the scared, timid ,scrawny little girl that she had rescued in the alleyway, but a truly accomplished warrior. Vastra could not be any prouder than she was in that moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I'm really bad at writing fight scenes, but anything is good when it comes to my OTP. So you know the drill, please leave a review because I love hearing feedback on my work. I really helps me to grow and improve as a writer.
> 
> I wish you all a happy and safe Thanksgiving holiday!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here you go, another chapter! I'm amazed that people actually like my writing so thank you everyone that reads my story. I've been inactive in Fanfiction for a long time, but this is exactly the reboot that I need.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Unfortunately, I do not own Doctor Who or any of its characters. I just make them dance for my own entertainment. And hopefully yours, as well.
> 
> Prompt: First time Jenny prepares Vastra's meals.

Jenny awoke with a start, her limbs lashing out at imaginary attackers. Her big brown eyes flew open and she snapped back into reality. Instead of the dark and cold alleyway she expected, the girl was met with a cozy, well-furnished bedroom. She didn't feel the dirty London street under her hands, but only smooth silken bed sheets.

Flashes of the incident with the Tongs danced across her mind's eye, making everything clear again. Jenny didn't even got a chance to properly thank her savior before fainting from undernourishment into the arms of a Time Lord. Yes, that's right, she fainted from undernourishment and not because of the fact that she was rescued by a lizard woman from the dawn of time. That all happened two nights ago and Jenny still couldn't believe her luck; she, Jenny Flint, a lowly and deviant match girl, was now a maid in the home of the Great Detective. Well, she haven't exactly told her mistress about her 'preferences in companionship', and she was willing to keep it that way.

Not wanting to be late on her first day, Jenny pulled herself out of bed and prepared for work. She washed her face, tied her long hair into a neat bun, and changed into her new maid's uniform before quietly making her way downstairs to the kitchen. Her first priority was to make breakfast for her mistress.

Said mistress walked into the kitchen as Jenny was setting up the kettle. Madame Vastra stood in the door frame wearing nothing but her long-sleeved purple nightgown and slippers.

"Miss Flint? How could you possibly be up so early?" Yawned Vastra, trying to wipe the sleep from her eyes.

"Good morning, ma'am," Greeted Jenny cheerfully. "And to answer your question, I'm just doing my job is all. What kind of maid would I be if I decide to lay around in bed all day?"

Vastra grinned at the girl's healthy sense of humor. "A rather poor one, I imagine."

"Exactly! Now, please take a seat and I'll have your tea ready in a minute ma'am."

Without taking her eyes off the kettle, Jenny quickly gestured at the dining table. The Silurian sat down in a chair and began reading the daily newspaper on the table. Another loud yawn from her mistress caught Jenny's attention and she became concerned.

"Blimey ma'am!"Exclaimed the brunette, "You sound like you didn't sleep a wink at all last night! Is that new case bothering you?"

Vastra casually replied with,"My kind doesn't require nearly as much sleep as you apes-err,humans-to function. Besides, I would much prefer to get this done and over with as soon as possible. I feel like I am so close to finding an answer."

Jenny rolled her eyes, but otherwise ignored the Silurian's backhanded insult. At least she corrected herself from calling them as 'apes' this time. The young maid carefully poured some piping hot tea into a cup before proceeding to serve it to her mistress.

She placed the cup down on the table saying, "That's sounds great, ma'am! So I suppose you will be out of the house the entire day?"

"Yes, most likely." Vastra stopped reading in order to take a tentative sip of the tea. Judging from the smile that resulted, one could say she was pleased. "Mmm...this is easily the best cup of tea I've ever had. Thank you, Miss Flint."

The compliment caught Jenny off guard and she could only stutter, "Uh, sure...you're very welcome ma'am. I'm glad you like it."

She then swiftly turned away so that Vastra could not see the light blush that rose in her cheeks. Vastra raised an inquisitive brow at her maid's sudden bashfulness, but decided to not say anything. Jenny searched everywhere in the kitchen and still failed to find anything useful for making breakfast.

"For Christ's sake, ma'am, where have all your food gone to?" Jenny called back over her shoulder," There seems to not be a single crumb left in here!"

"Well, in my defense, I've been too busy with Scotland Yard that the issue of food has slipped my mind. So please be a dear and go out to purchase more food when you can, Miss Flint."

Jenny nodded obediently and responded,"Aye ma'am, I'll be sure to do that later today."

The matter was never brought up again, as they both resumed their morning routine. Madame Vastra was gone within an hour, leaving Jenny to look after that empty house alone. Jenny found plenty of chores with which to occupy herself, which included dusting various trinkets, watering the plants, doing the laundry, and scrubbing the floors. While doing the laundry she was surprised to find most of Vastra's clothes stained with muck and a dark, sticky substance that she prayed wasn't blood. It made her wonder what else her mysterious mistress did late at night when she claimed to be "going for a walk." It took Jenny quite a while to clean every part of the large house, except for the cellar where Vastra had made her promise to never enter under any circumstances.

Seriously, this lizard woman was the most shady employer there is! And yet, Jenny knew that it wasn't her place to question her mistress about these oddities, as disturbing as they are.

Of course, then there was the pantry that was desperately in need of restocking. Bundled in a cloak and bonnet, the former match girl set out into town with some money Vastra had given her for food. Her first destination was the butcher's shop, where she bought a pound of beef, pork loins, and sausages. They were lucky that Jenny was chums with owner, Mick, who treated her to a special discount. Next, she bought several loaves of fresh bread from the local bakery. Then it was off to the market for fruits, vegetables, and a wheel of fancy cheese. She came across a salesman selling exotic bottles of wine, and thought it would be a good idea to buy one so that they could celebrate if Madame did solve the case.

All of that running around London proved to be most physically draining for Jenny. By the time she arrived home, it was already three hours past noon. Once she reached the kitchen, Jenny unceremoniously dropped the groceries to the floor and slumped against the wall with one nagging question in mind.

"So...how exactly is one supposed to go about cooking for a carnivorous reptile?"

 

* * *

 

 

"Thank you, Parker, I shall relieve you of your duties for tonight."

Madame Vastra bid the cabby a good evening before walking the short distance toward 13 Paternoster Row. Vastra then took out a handkerchief to wipe off any traces of blood from her mouth. She was smiling smugly under her veil, pleased with herself for having solved yet another difficult case. Then again, she always relished an opportunity to prove her superior intellect over these primitive, idiotic apes she's forced to work with. Though to the Silurian huntress, the real reward that came out of this case was a rather tasty mammalian meal. Goddess knows the despicable villain deserved it for all his unspeakable crimes.

Vastra pushed the door open and entered the house with grace. She began to shed off her cloak, calling out,"Miss Flint, where are you?"

"I'm in the kitchen ma'am!" Came Jenny's echoing response.

Vastra followed the maid's voice into the kitchen, and was genuinely surprised by the sight that greeted her. Laid out across the dining table was an array of many different dishes unlike anything she'd ever seen. There was a thick and juicy slab of steak, succulent pork chops, beef stew with vegetables, deviled eggs topped with sour cream, and a chunk of fine cheese. In addition, there was also a nice apple pie for dessert. Everything was set out perfectly, from the silverware to the wax candles which provided just the right amount of mood light. The girl had definitely went all out, she'll give her that much. Such a grand and delectable spectacle might have been a welcomed gift from God to any starving tramp on the street; but to a Silurian, however, it was a complete waste of appetite.

The lizard woman then adjusted her gaze upon Jenny, who stood there attentively awaiting her judgement.

"Why, Miss Flint...care to explain what all of this is?"

Jenny risked a small smile and answered, "It's your dinner, of course, I made it all myself! So tell me, ma'am, how is that case for the Yard coming along?"

"Ah yes, the case,"recalled Vastra with a delighted sparkle in her eyes,"I am happy to say that I have succeeded in resolving it today!"

"Really? Well then, congratulations ma'am!" Jenny stepped closer to Vastra, offering her mistress a glass of wine. "Let us celebrate with a drink! Come on now, you've earned it! I'll be disappointed if you don't because boy was this expensive."

Seeing no harm in that idea, Vastra graciously accepted the glass and slurped a large swig. She immediately spit the wine out, not the reaction that Jenny was hoping for.

"Sorry about that, ma'am, have I done something wrong? I knew I should-"

Vastra silenced Jenny by placing a finger to the girl's lips, before calmly saying, "Hush, my dear, for you have done nothing wrong in the least." She then put the wine glass down with a sigh and took Jenny's small hands into her own. "You see, Miss Flint...the real problem here is that I am a Silurian, a  _homo-reptilia_. My species does not share the same digestive system that allows you humans to consume vegetation and burnt meat. Instead, we have a diet based solely on the flesh of other organisms, and we always consume it raw. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Vastra spoke slowly and carefully to endure that her young maid can grasp her meaning. Jenny just stared into the lizard woman's blue eyes, being mesmerized, as she adsorbed her words. Soon enough, she gave a nod to confirm her understanding. She also noticed the way Vastra's mouth twitched and the slight shuffling of her feet as if she wanted to say more.

Jenny gave here mistress's hand a gentle squeeze. "Yes go on, ma'am, I'm listening."

"I'm aware that we've only known each other for a short period of time,"began Vastra in earnest,"But there is something about you, that makes me feel like I can trust you. Therefore, I think it's time you know the truth behind why I go out each night, Miss Flint." With that, she pulled away the front of her coat to reveal the katana underneath. That elicited a shocked gasp from Jenny."My people sought out raw, mammalian meat as a vital source of nutrition and energy. I'm afraid to say that one of our favorite preys were home-sapiens, early ancestors of humans. Here in London, I have an almost limitless supply of prey with which to sustain myself. You don't need to worry, however, because I only eat the truly evil ones. I hope that knowing this doesn't make you regret accepting my job offer."

That was the end of the discussion, as Vastra started to head for the exit. She paused in the doorway to inform over her shoulder, "Oh and Miss Flint, I shan't be needing dinner tonight."

So with a wink she was gone, leaving a bewildered Jenny in the kitchen with her mouth gaping open. Meanwhile, her brain was going a million miles per second trying to make sense of what just happened. What in the name of God did she just got herself into?! Her confusion quickly turned into outrage when her gaze averted to the food on the table. She worked her arse off to set up this elaborate bloody banquet, and the daft lizard couldn't even be bothered to take one bite! While she should have known that Silurians might have different tastes than humans, she'll be damned if she allow Vastra to get away with this!

Shaking a fist in the air, Jenny stormed out after her mistress yelling,"Oi, I don't care if you devour human flesh! You come back here right now, ma'am, or God so help you! I did not spend the entire day slaving away in that blasted kitchen just for you to worm your way out of eating dinner!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo! That was the last prompt I had, so now I can cross it off my list! Feel free to give more prompts so I can keep this show on the road! In fact, give me all the most cutest, most fluffiest, most romantic prompts that I you can think of! Also remember to leave a review because they're like my life's blood. I'll die without them!
> 
> Have a safe and happy Thanksgiving holiday to you all!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, I have another chapter for you! There's not much to say this time, so let's commence with the story!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Sadly, I do not nor will I ever own Doctor Who or its characters.
> 
> Prompt: Jenny and Vastra get a pet kitten ^^

It was a rainy November afternoon when the house's quiet atmosphere was disrupted by the front door being flung open. Enter Jenny and Strax, home from running an errand, and who were arguing most heatedly.

"Why, you thick-headed overgrown potato,"shouted Jenny with rapidly depleting patience,"How many times must I tell you that you cannot blow this up with your grenades!"

The Sontaran butler shot back with,"You are a fool,  _boy_! Bringing a disgusting, disease-ridden vermin into our home base...preposterous! I must exterminate it swiftly before it can wreak havoc among our ranks!"

Five whole years of living with Strax still weren't enough to get used to his violent impulses. Jenny, in that moment, was very dangerously close to splitting his skull open with a cleaver just to be over with it. Perhaps Vastra would like to try some new Sontaran chop suey. Before the brunette could act through on it, however, her Silurian wife came down the stairs to see what was causing all this commotion.

"Jenny, Strax, what is the meaning of all this noise?" Inquired Vastra with concern.

"Nothing, Strax is just being ridiculous...again!"

" _I'm_ being ridiculous?!" The Sontaran clone pointed a fat, accusing finger at Jenny. "Your boy over here wants to bring that furry monstrosity into our living quarters!"

Jenny continued to glare daggers at him while exclaiming, "Oh, Jesus bleeding Christ, it's just a harmless kitten!"

"A kitten, you say?"

It was then that Vastra finally noticed the small white mammal being held in her wife's arms.

Jenny nodded, a gentle smile spreading across her face. "Aye, my love. I found this poor angel huddled in an alley, and didn't have the heart to leave her out in this weather." She rubbed the kitten's ears while continuing to gush excitedly over it.

Strax was about to retaliate again, but was stopped by Vastra holding a hand up in his face. The Silurian then glided over to take a closer look the so-called 'kitten'. In her eyes, the creature didn't seem very impressive, being nothing more than a tiny shivering ball of fur. She failed to see what about it was so appealing to Jenny, or what Strax thought to be a serious threat. Vastra then allowed her tongue to slither out in order to taste its pheromones. Surprisingly, she discovered that the creature possessed very appetizing qualities which pleased the Silurian greatly. Although its small size was only suitable for a mere snack, Vastra's stomach still growled with hunger.

"Jenny is right, Strax, and you shall do no such thing to this kitten-"

"Thank you, darling!" Jenny sighed in relief; finally, at least someone here is reasonable...

"-Because what's the point in letting such a fine specimen of meat go to waste?"

...Or maybe not after all. Now it seemed like there will be two people getting murdered by Jenny. That earned Vastra a hard, resounding slap on the arm.

"Oi! You two are utterly impossible!" Shouted a beyond frustrated Jenny, before storming off into the kitchen with the kitten.

Vastra and Strax simply stood there awkwardly as they shared a puzzled glance. Soon enough, Vastra hastily shooed away the Sontaran before going to check on her wife. She found Jenny in the kitchen, who had already prepared a plate of milk for the kitten. The brunette was still fuming, because she could hear her muttering things along the lines of, "Stupid and smelly potato...Insensitive daft old lizard...I swear that I'm gonna kill them one of these days!"

Jenny sighed wearily as she continued to stroke the kitten's fur and watch it eagerly lap up the milk.

The Silurian then spoke up from the doorway,"Jenny, my dear?"

"For the last time, Vastra, I am not butchering it to be your bloody dinner!"

Vastra held her tongue, for she knew that tone all too well. That was Jenny's  _You've-pissed-me-off-and-I'm-about-to-skin-you-alive_ tone. She knew that she would have to choose her words extra carefully in this situation. Vastra cautiously approached the table and sat down in a seat beside Jenny.

With one clawed finger, she raised Jenny's chin up to meet her eyes. "Jenny, my love, I am deeply sorry for whatever I did to make you so upset. I honestly don't know what I did wrong, though I'm guessing it has something to do with that mammal you brought home."

"God, for the Great Detective you sure can be clueless sometimes,"teased Jenny with a shake of her head, a positively good sign. She looked directly at Vastra as she spoke,"I'm mad because of the way you and Strax acted toward the kitten. I want you to understand that not every animal is meant to be a meal, and it's bad enough that Strax keeps eating all the horses!"

Vastra was perplexed and asked, "So if you humans don't eat kittens for food...then what exactly is their purpose?"

Jenny replied simply with,"Well, we usually just keep them as pets, for companionship. They are also helpful for catching mice around the house, too."

"Is that what you want to do, Jenny? Keep it as a pet?"

A wide smile spread across Jenny's face as she nodded zealously. "Yes, it would be nice to have a pet that doesn't complain or threaten to destroy the moon."

"I couldn't agree more,"chuckled Vastra in response. She leaned forward to observe the kitten with curiosity. "Then it's settled, the kitten shall live in this house under our protection from now on. Though, we will have to keep it away as far as possible from Strax's grenades. Also, I do believe that this is a girl,"added the Silurian with a mischievous grin.

Suddenly, the kitten ceased to drink in order to stick out its pick tongue at Vastra. The Silurian took offense to that, and retaliated with a flick of her own more impressive tongue. Meanwhile, Jenny was finding the situation to be highly amusing.

"Hmm, cheeky little thing isn't it? Reminds me of another certain mammal that I know."

Jenny merely laughed, taking it more as a compliment, and planted a kiss on her wife's cheek.

* * *

In the month that followed after that, Jenny continued to care painstakingly for the little kitten as if it were her own child.

She thought hard about a good name for it and finally settled on 'Nappy Jane'; Vastra didn't understand why humans felt the need to name their food. Jenny made sure that little Jane received four servings of milk daily, as well as bits of meat, arranged a nest of blankets on their bed for her to sleep in, and provided her plenty of yarn to play with. The work was rather tiresome, but Jenny enjoyed every last second of it. There was nothing she loved more than to settle in front of the fireplace with a good book and Jane curled up in her lap. Although it required a great amount of convincing, Strax begrudgingly came to tolerate the kitten's presence...after his several failed attempts at poisoning its food, which resulted in Jenny chasing him out of the house wielding a butcher knife.

One evening when Jenny walked into the sitting room, she was met with a sight that she never thought possible in a billion years. Vastra had fallen asleep on the couch and curled up against her chest, purring contentedly, was Jane the kitten! Jenny could hardly believe her eyes upon seeing her big, tough Silurian wife being cozy with a creature that she could easily crush in one hand. Even so, it was enough to melt her heart all the same. Seizing advantage of the opportunity, she rushed out the room to come back later with her Canon camera, a Christmas gift from the Doctor.

"Say cheese, my darlings!" With a quick flash, the adorable scene was then immortalized forever.

It's clear that Vastra will never be hearing the end of this for so long as she lived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my favorite chapter to write so far, because it's so fluffy! Vastra using a kitten as a teddy bear is pretty cute, don't you think? Oh and I used a name generator to pick the kitten's name because I'm horrible at that sort of thing. Don't forget to leave a review and enjoy your Thanksgiving holiday! I am definitely thankful for all you amazing people that read my stories :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK I know what you're all thinking, two chapters in one day? What can I say, I'm on a roll this week!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Last time I checked, my name isn't Motaff, but I'm working on the paperwork for it ;)
> 
> Prompt: Vastra is confused about why Jenny wasn't allowed to love the same sex and is cute to Jenny when Jenny tells her she's a lesbian.

Vastra loomed over her prey, her striking blue eyes piercing directly into Jenny's fearful brown ones. The former matchgirl had no idea how she got into this position. One second she was clashing swords with Vastra, and in the next she found herself being tackled onto the floor. Resistance seemed futile for the Silurian had her entire entire body effectively pinned to the mat. Then again, it wasn't like Jenny had any strength to do so in her paralyzed state. She could only watch in horror as Vastra's head tilted at an angle and her forked tongue slithered out to glide over her lips. Something wildly primal flashed within those icy blue orbs that sent a chill down Jenny's spine.

Panic began to arise within her; was this finally it? Was this going to be end of Jenny Flint, eaten by a prehistoric lizard woman?

What happened next was the biggest shock Jenny had ever received in her life. Jenny's breath got caught in her throat when Vastra lowered her head for a kiss. The sensation was immediate, as a chain reaction was set off once their lips made contact. At first, Jenny was slow to react due to her disbelieving numbness, but gradually she closed her eyes and began to reciprocate the kiss. Lord knows Jenny often fantasized about what it would be like to have Vastra's mouth against hers, but she never knew it could feel so...incredible. The natural heat of her lips clashed with Vastra's coolness in the most pleasant way possible.

The Silurian soon released her grip on Jenny's wrists to move her hands down the side of Jenny's body, tracing over every last curve. A firm squeeze of her buttocks caused Jenny to release a squeal as she pushed Vastra off of her. The two of them quickly dissolved into breathless laughter afterwards, as they laid there side-by-side.

Then becoming more serious, Vastra turned on her side to face Jenny. Tenderly, she placed a scaly hand upon her cheek. "Jenny, I...I've been wanting to do that for such a long time."

Jenny's eyes fluttered shut for a moment as she replied, "Aye...and so have I, ma'am."

"Oh really?" If Vastra had eyebrows, she would have raised them in intrigue. "Why have you not done it sooner then?"

"Because it wouldn't be appropriate, ma'am,"answered Jenny matter-of-factly.

Vastra remained confused, however, and said," I'm afraid I still don't understand, please do elaborate."

The brunette averted her gaze from the Silurian as she pondered how she go about explaining this controversial subject. "Well, ma'am, I can think of multiple reasons why this is inappropriate. First of all, you are my employer and I'm just your maid. Then there's the fact that we are both females," Jenny made a gesture between them,"not to mention that you're also a lizard woman from the dawn of time. It's simply unheard of, ma'am."

"So what you're saying is that in this human society, people are not allowed to love the same gender?"

"Aye, I'm afraid so ma'am."

For once, Vastra appeared genuinely shocked. "How does your people deal these cases?"

"Here, it is a sin and serious crime to love the same gender," spoke Jenny, absently fumbling with button of her waistcoat. "If they catch you, they'll drag you away to jail and you will never be heard from again. I've even heard rumors about prisoners being tortured and shocked to force the habit about of them." There was a brief pause as Jenny sighed wistfully."It's a dangerous world out there for people like me, ma'am. We are the outcasts of society, cursed to go through life constantly being spat on, called foul names, and sometimes even...killed for our deformity." Jenny bit her lip as she felt tears pricking her eyes.

Vastra could sense her dear human's distress and promptly brought Jenny into a tight, comforting embrace. The Silurian shook her head in disapproval at the bigoted nature of these humans. As a detective, she had experienced firsthand the violent cruelty that humans are capable of inflicting against each other, but over something so trivial as their preference in mates? The idea sounded utterly absurd to her rational mind! Her own people never had this same problem, for they believed that the Goddess will approve of any partnership regardless of gender. To them, love is a sacred power that transcends all boundaries and should be available for everyone. Yet another example of how Silurians are socially superior than humans.

Suddenly, realization struck Vastra as something clicked inside her mind like a missing puzzle piece.

"Jenny, I want you to be honest with me, did your parents dislodge you because of your attraction toward the same sex?"

Silence. Eventually, she felt Jenny nod against her chest in response.

Vastra's hands clutched into fists in anger."Why did you withheld that information from me?"

"I-I'm sorry, I was afraid you would reject me," confessed Jenny, hot tears running down her face by now. "I was worried that you would react like my parents, and wouldn't want anything to do with me anymore. Please, you must understand...you were the only person who has ever truly cared for me and I didn't want to risk losing you." Her voice cracked as a shuddering sob forced it way out of her throat. Meanwhile, Vastra's heart was breaking with every word. "I'm so tired, ma'am...tired of always running away from who I am, and tired of everyone telling me how I feel is wrong. I just hope that you can find it in you  to forgive me."

Another period of silence passed before Vastra chuckled darkly, saying, "Oh, my silly little mammal, I don't think I can ever forgive you for assuming that I am anything like your apathetic parents." She then proceeded to lace her fingers with Jenny's, and kissed the top of her hand. "Though that is no longer of any importance, for I am your family now. I shall never abandon you, Jenny Flint."

That wasn't a mere statement, but a promise, and one that Jenny knew Vastra will keep until her last dying breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I really have a habit of turning fluffy stories into angsty ones. But hey, we're talking about homosexuality in conservative Victorian England so it can't be all sunshine and rainbows I guess. Please for the love of all that's good and holy, leave a review. Getting feedback from you guys always makes me happy and motivates me to write these stories.
> 
> So have a happy Thanksgiving and eat plenty of turkey!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here it is, everyone, the chapter you've all been waiting to see! So go ahead and enjoy!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Doctor Who or its character, but am only borrowing them to make my ideas come to life. In other words, I am doing everything that the writers refuse to do on the show.
> 
> Prompt: Jenny and Vastra spend a *smutty* day in bed with kisses and cuddles.

The house was a whole lot quieter without Strax, noted Jenny gratefully. It's seven o clock, so she would have expected for the Sontaran to be endangering the houseplants, or waging war against the birds in the garden if he hadn't gone to Glasgow for the weekend. Sure she loved that volatile potato like family, but a break from his shenanigans was much appreciated by her sanity.

Sunday mornings have always been Jenny's favorite part of the week. As usual, she had woken up before Vastra to prepare breakfast.; Jenny liked to poke fun at her wife for trying to sleep the day away. Jenny was still dressed in her nightgown and robe as she stood over the stove frying some sausages and eggs, humming softly to herself. She then heard familiar footsteps padding into the kitchen before a pair of strong arms encircled her waist.

"Good morning, Jenny dear," came a groggy voice from behind.

"Good morning, darling," replied the brunette while keeping her focus on frying the food. "I'm impressed that you managed to drag yourself out of bed so early."

"Only because I am really hungry right now."

"Well then you're in luck, because I should have breakfast done in a short minute."

"Mmm, that does smell nice...but I do have something much better in mind," whispered Vastra, her voice low and conspiratorial. Her hot breath blew against Jenny's neck causing the hairs to stand on end. Then before Jenny could respond, Vastra already had her mouth on the human's neck, planting kisses across the pale skin. That caught Jenny by surprise, and yet should couldn't help but release a moan as the Silurian sucked on her pulse point. All thoughts of breakfast disappeared from her mind, and the only thing she was able to do was tilt her head back to give Vastra better access. The Silurian smiled against her wife's neck, admiring its elegant and slender shape, before moving to gently nibble an earlobe.

It wasn't until she felt Vastra's hand moving upward towards her breasts that Jenny finally came to her senses. Stopping Vastra's roaming hands in their tracks, Jenny exclaimed, "Vastra! What the devil has gotten into you today?"

"Isn't it obvious, my dear? I'm simply worshiping your beautiful body." Vastra emphasized her words with yet another kiss on the neck.

"Now, I have nothing against you worshiping my body, but do you really have to do it in the kitchen?" Jenny sounded more embarrassed than upset at how easily Vastra made her melt like butter. "You could have at least waited for me to finish cooking."

"But where's the fun in doing that? Come on, Jenny, we haven't had any time for ourselves since we started investigating that serial arsonist case," insisted the Silurian with a pout, hugging her wife closer. Jenny sucked in a breath when Vastra's finger brushed over the burn mark she received while rescuing people from a burning building. "I do believe that a celebration is long overdue, don't you think?"

"Later we will, my darling. You know what they say, patience is a great virtue after all."

Vastra scoffed at the notion, her? Patient? Not in the slightest when it comes to this!

Though she didn't like it, Vastra begrudgingly complied with her wife's wishes nonetheless. She let go of Jenny's waist and went to sit at the table, where she began reading the newspaper. A delighted smile appeared on her face as Jenny resumed her harmonic humming. However, it wasn't long before old feelings of passion stirred within her again, upon witnessing how perfectly ethereal Jenny looked with the sunlight casted along her skin and hair. Unable to control it anymore, Vastra threw down the newspaper and launched into action.

Jenny was caught of guard for the second time that day when Vastra abruptly turned her around by the shoulders and crashed their mouths together. The Silurian used her superior height to press Jenny's body against the stove, while resting one hand on the back of her head to deepen the kiss. Once again, Jenny found herself utterly powerless in the midst of such a pleasurable haze and returned the kiss with equal fervor. A throaty, satisfied moan escaped from her mouth, which Vastra happily swallowed into her own, as the Silurian bit down on her lower lip. No music had ever sounded to sweet to Vastra's ears.

The two lovers went at it for what felt like an eternity, before Jenny's lungs were crying out for air. She placed her hands on Vastra's chest in order to push her body away. By the time they pulled apart, both of their faces were thoroughly flushed with swollen lips and laborious breathing. Though Jenny appeared to be more flustered, as she discovered that Vastra wasn't wearing any clothes, but instead was as naked as on the day she was born!

"Vastra! Why in God's name are you naked!" Blurted out Jenny as she marveled at her wife's muscular emerald body. Was it getting hot in there, or was it just her?

"Oh, don't pretend like this is the first time you've ever seen my body bare," teased Vastra playfully with no shame whatsoever. She then leaned in toward Jenny yo whisper seductively in her ear,"So, my dear mammal, should we continue this session upstairs in our bedroom? I can already sense the heat building up within your core, just begging for my touch."

Jenny felt her legs instinctively close themselves even tighter, for she knew that Vastra was right. She does need her oh so very badly, that she felt she was going to die. So looking Vastra straight in the yes, Jenny nodded her consent in the end. Wearing a predatory grin on the face, Vastra wasted no time in scooping Jenny off her feet in one swift motion, causing her wife to release a yelp. She then proceeded to carry her bridal style while heading towards the staircase.

Jenny buried her face in the crook of Vastra's neck and muttered, "Oh why must you be such a goddamn sexy lizard?"

The older woman chuckled and replied with," Well you're quite good-looking yourself, my sweet mammal, and I intend on showing you just how much I adore your body."

Finally having reached their bedroom, Vastra all but tossed Jenny onto the large bed before climbing in atop her wife. The Silurian immediately set to work, starting with using her claws to rip away the infuriating fabrics of Jenny's robe and nightgown. Jenny was about to reprimand her for that, but the words got caught in her throat as Vastra's mouth met hers in another fiery kiss. This one was even hotter, deeper, heavier than the first as they both got drunk on each other's taste like a drug. Everything else seemed to gradually melt away, leaving only the two of them in this world with their tongues dancing to the rhythm of their thundering heartbeats. After a long period of furious kissing, Vastra decided to stop and pulled away, allowing her tongue to lick along the hollow of Jenny's throat. Now all that Jenny had to do, was lay back and surrender herself to her partner's masterfully pleasurable ministrations, of which she had absolutely no objections.

A wry grin formed on her lips as Vastra whispered sinfully dirty things in her ear before tugging an earlobe with her teeth. Jenny let out a gasp when Vastra's mouth attached itself onto her neck, leaving a trail of kisses in its wake which set her skin ablaze. Vastra was careful to savor every inch of the smooth milky white flesh, pausing to suck harder on the pulse point until it turned a dark purple color, and smirked with the knowledge that it will be a hickey by tomorrow. It was meant to be a mark of love, yet also of warning to everyone else and reminding them that Jenny was hers alone. Jenny was too aroused to mind it, though, as her wife continued to press hot kisses on her neck, throat, shoulders, upper arms, and the cleavage of her breasts.

The Silurian's marvelously long tongue reached out to teasingly stroke a perked nipple, sending a burst of heat straight to her very core. Then a pleading whimper from Jenny prompted Vastra to bring the breast fully into her mouth, where she proceeded to ravish it with her tongue and teeth. She was consequently rewarded with multiple gratified moans from Jenny, which motivated her to work even more vigorously. Once she was done with one breast, Vastra simply moved on to the other which also elicited the exact same reaction from Jenny. That was immediately followed by Vastra dragging her tongue painstakingly slow down Jenny's abdomen toward her now dripping wet core. Unbeknownst to the young human, however, Vastra wasn't going to grant her relief so easily as she caressed Jenny's inner thighs and legs. In fact, she was determined on milking as much anticipation as she possibly could by touching any part of Jenny's body, except for where she needed her most. It was only a matter of time before the burning wetness between her legs became too unbearable and Jenny was sick of Vastra's games.

"For crying out loud, quit stalling and just get in there!"

Deciding that her wife has been tortured long enough, Vastra happily complied by finally putting her mouth over Jenny's throbbing clit. The Silurian didn't hold anything back as she invested all her energy into sucking and licking Jenny's clit senseless. She then inserted one...two...three fingers into Jenny's wet folds to maximize sexual pleasure. Jenny bucked her hips eagerly in order to match the movements of Vastra's fingers as loud moans escaped from her throat. When her orgasm finally came, it was like a violent explosion of energy that resulted in Vastra getting spurted with great amounts of fluids.

Jenny felt her entire body rock under the intense force of the climax as it arched off the bed with her head thrown back as she called out Vastra's name. Moments later, she then collapsed into an exhausted heap of sweaty limbs and messy brown , that still didn't stop Vastra from indulging herself in the sweet juices that continued to pore from Jenny's clit. She will never be satisfied until she had consumed every last morsel of that most heavenly nectar.

Vastra eventually removed her head from between her wife's legs and went to kiss Jenny so that she could taste herself upon her lips. Next, they pulled up the blanket over their nude forms before Vastra wrapped her arms securely around Jenny's waist. There was a blissful smile on Jenny's face as she snuggled against the Silurian's chest, tracing lazy patterns across the green scales with her finger.

"Well, darling, you've definitely showed me how mush you love me," said Jenny, affection ringing in her voice. "As soon as I can feel my legs again, I shall gladly return the favor."

"Now that is something I'll certainly be looking forward to," replied Vastra as she planted a kiss on her beloved's head.

Jenny's finger lightly brushed over the purple bruise on her neck, and she mused,"I wonder if I can bite you so that we'll both have matching marks."

"With my scales, I'd like to see you try it, sweetheart."

Suddenly, something caused Vastra's nose to wrinkle and her tongue to flick around in the air.

"What is it, Vastra?"

"Um Jenny, I think that there is something burning in the kitchen."

The smile fell from Jenny's face to be replaced with an expression of alarm. "Oh, bloody Christ the stove!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this turned out better than I thought it would. Now I would like to give a shout-out to VastraJennyLove for all the amazing prompts you gave me. I had a ton of fun working with them so just keep them coming! I hope that this chapter was to your liking and please leave a review, is that too much to ask?


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho ho ho! Merry intergalactic Christmas everyone! You must have thought I've forgotten about you guys, right? Well, sorry it took me so long but you know, life can be a bitch sometimes. So this his story is going to be a little different, because it's not based on a prompt given to me by someone else. Nope, this one was entirely my idea, every part of it! So sit back wearing your ugliest Christmas sweater with a cup of hot chocolate and enjoy some shameless Jenny/Vastra fluff!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Sadly, I do not own Doctor Who or any of it's characters. It's on my Christmas list for Santa, though, so I'm keeping my fingers crossed
> 
> Prompt: Jenny and Vastra celebrate Christmas (with Strax) *Not Given*

On a wintry December morning, Madame Vastra awoke to see snow falling lightly outside her window, which was glossed over with a layer of frost. The lizard woman grumbled in distaste as she glared at the empty spot on the bed where her wife, and personal heat dispenser, used to lay hours ago. It was always during times like these that she cursed the frigid temperatures of this country, in favor of missing her homeland all those centuries ago when the sun reigned supreme and heat was abundant. Thank goodness Jenny had at least remembered to renew the fire, chasing out most of the cold from the room.

A sudden draft blew against Vastra's scales, causing her entire body to shiver. Five more minutes of sleep shouldn't hurt anyone, so she sank back into the bed's comforting warmth and wrapped herself in a cocoon of blankets. The apparent loneliness of the empty room and the growling of her stomach eventually got to Vastra, however, prompting her to reluctantly leave the bed.

After getting properly dressed, Vastra emerged from the bedroom and was surprised to discover that their entire house has been decorated without her knowledge. There were wreaths of holly and red bows displayed along the walls, as well as a length of elegant garland running down the banisters of the staircase. The Silurian was baffled by this mysterious vandalism, but there was also a voice in the back of her head telling her that she was forgetting something. She simply shook it off and went to find her human lover for the answers.

On her way toward the sitting room, Vastra crossed paths with their butler, Strax, who seemed to be in a rush while also carrying a box of grenades.

"Strax, where do you think you're going with those grenades?" Inquired Vastra while holding out an arm in front of Strax, thus blocking his path.

The Sontaran bluntly replied, "Top of the morning to you, Madame. If you must know, these grenades are to be part of my top-notch security system. Your boy has just informed me about a diabolical mastermind known as Santa Claus and I must assemble our defenses if we are to defeat him!"

There was wide and menacing smile on Strax's face as if he had just eaten a hundred bowls of sherbet fancies. The possibility of getting to destroy something always had that kind of effect on him. The name 'Santa Claus' was raising red flags in Vastra's head, yet she still couldn't quite put her put her finger on it and that just made her more frustrated.

"Oi!" Right at that moment, Jenny walked out of the sitting room and bopped Strax on the head with a candy cane. "This is the last time I'm repeating this, Strax, Santa Claus is a good guy! We are supposed to leave him cookies, not grenades! I understand that this is your first Christmas, but I'll make sure you get something worse than coal if you blow up the house!"

The seriousness of Jenny's forceful threat seemed to be lost upon Strax, however, whose smile only broadened in size.

"Aha! The Santa Claus's weakness is cookies," he exclaimed while thrusting a triumphant finger up in the air."Then we shall produce some of these cookies using the finest acid and poison available! The Santa Clause will inevitably be crushed under the might of the Glorious Sontaran Empire!"

So fueled by this newfound excitement, the Sontaran clone hastily ran away to put his plan into action. Jenny released a heavy sigh as she facepalmed herself at Strax's violent immaturity. Vastra's eyes grew wide upon realizing that Jenny was wearing her special red and green dress, the one that she only wear on one specific day of each year: Christmas.

"Today is Christmas," the Silurian told herself rather than anyone in particular.

Jenny's annoyance was soon replaced by happiness, as she approached Vastra to give her a hug. "Yes, my dear lizard, today is indeed Christmas! It sure took you long enough to figure that out for being the 'Great Detective'!"

Vastra hissed in slight offense, though was still tolerant of Jenny's good-natured teasing. It wasn't that unusual for the Silurian to lose track of holidays, considering the fact that she disregarded them as frivolous human sentimentalities, and not worthy of her attention. Jenny, being a human herself, begged to differ. She didn't really mind if Vastra forgot about Christmas and other holidays, so long as she doesn't forget about their important anniversary dates. Jenny had made it very clear before that if Vastra ever dared to forget their anniversary, there will be hell to pay.

"Honestly, Jenny, is there not a way to celebrate this holiday without all this excessive embellishment?" Vastra gestured vaguely to the decorations around them,

"Nope! For it wouldn't be Christmas without some bells and holly to spruce up this old place,"replied Jenny with a shake with her head. Next, she grabbed Vastra's hand and began leading her to the sitting room. "Now come on, we have a lot to get done today to make this a proper Christmas! Let's start with decorating the Christmas tree."

"The Christmas tree?"

"Mmhmm, and after that, you can help me bake cookies in the kitchen. There's no way in hell that I'm letting you do that alone after the disaster that resulted last time!"

"Well, what were you expecting from me?" Huffed Vastra in a defensive manner,"I am a highly trained and skilled Silurian warrior, not a mere baker! And I did apologized for setting the cookies on fire!"

"And the Kitchen!" Reminded Jenny over her shoulder.

"And the kitchen."

"And Strax!"

"Yes...and Strax."

Indeed, the real Christmas miracle that year had been the fact that Vastra didn't burn the whole house down.

After all these years together, they had pretty much established the fact that Vastra can't cook to save her life. Jenny really ought to teach her reptilian lover how to cook if they wanted to avoid any more hazards in the future.

Once Jenny and Vastra reached the sitting room, they were greeted by the sight of a grand evergreen tree standing in the middle of the room.

"Here, start hanging these ornaments on the tree," commanded Jenny while shoving a box of ornaments into Vastra's arms. "And please try not set these on fire, too."

"I really don't have a choice in the matter, do I?"

Smiling sweetly, Jenny shook her head in response and planted a kiss on Vastra's cheek, before moving away towards another box of decorations.

The defeated lizard woman sighed and murmured,"Goddess, the sorts of things I do for love…".

* * *

Jenny has gone mad!

Vastra was positively certain of it. Who else in their right mind would suggest on leaving the secure heating of their house to go dilly-dallying around in the snow? Vastra had absolutely no idea how she came to agree to this, but now she was paying for it by having to stand outside, with the bitter winds swirling about, while freezing her scales off. Silurians are cold-blooded reptiles, which meant that their bodies simply weren't built for enduring these subzero temperatures. In fact, Vastra at this point was fighting the urge to run back inside the house and throw herself into the nearest fireplace.

Yet, despite these unpleasant circumstances, the Silurian woman still couldn't help smiling a little at how thrilled Jenny was to be out among the snow. She reveled in the way Jenny's eyes seemed to lit up and how her lips curled to form a gleeful smile as she beheld the scene with childlike wonder. Sparkling snow covered every inch of their backyard garden like a thick white blanket, transforming it into a sort of winter wonderland. Fascination with the snow was something that Jenny had never quite outgrown no matter how old she got. While the snow might have been nothing but a problematic nuisance to Vastra, to Jenny it represented so much more; it was a chance to relive all those precious childhood memories that she had kept locked inside her heart until that moment.

Vastra watched as her fiancee stuck out her tongue to catch snowflakes while spinning around until she became dizzy and fell to the ground in a fit of giggles.

"Are you enjoy yourself out there, darling?" Called out the Silurian in an amused tone.

Jenny propped herself up on her elbows and shot back with, "Honestly, I've never felt more truly alive than I am right now! I'm thinking about making some snow angels! Care to join me, my dear?"

"No, no, I am perfectly content with watching you frolic to your heart's desire," declined Vastra immediately while shaking her head. It's bad enough that Jenny had dragged her out of the house, but now she's actually asking her to come play in the snow? Never in her life had Vastra heard of anything more absurd than that! "Also, I do not plan on getting frostbite anytime soon if that is what you're suggesting."

A frown settled upon Jenny's features, but she continued to plead with Vastra. "Aww, come on...where's your Christmas spirit, Vastra! Don't be such a Scrooge and come have some fun with me! Please, I sincerely promise that you will not get frostbite if you do!"

She then finished off by giving Vastra the best wide-eyed puppy dog face she could manage. Although it required a great deal of willpower on the Silurian's part, Vastra was able to remain firm on her decision, much to Jenny's utter disappointment.

"Well, just you wait, you grouchy old lizard!" Threatened Jenny with determination, "Because I'm gonna figure out a way to make you join me down here in the snow, whether you like it or not!"

Then after getting her warning across, Jenny abruptly flopped back onto the snow-covered ground and began moving her arms and legs in the process of making snow angels. Vastra chuckled heartily, highly doubting that her lover will succeed in what she claimed. Then again, knowing how cunning Jenny could be, the Silurian was curious as to what the younger woman might do to persuade her.

"Oh he's a jolly good fellow! Oh he's a jolly good fellow! OH HE'S A JOLLY GOOD FELLOW….for the glory of the Sontaran Empire!"

That bold and off-key singing caught Vastra's attention, causing her head to turn toward the kitchen door just in time to see a very drunken Strax stumble out of the house. The clumsy Sontaran barely took three steps before he ended up face-planting against the snow. Vastra, though not exactly thrilled about having to deal with a drunken alien, immediately went over to help her friend get up on his feet.

As she did so, she took it upon herself to reprimand him with,"Good grief, Strax, have you been drinking all the sherry in our cabinet? Those were only supposed to be drank tonight during our Christmas party! Furthermore, this type of reckless behavior is really not acceptable for a butler!" Vastra then proceeded to fuss over Strax's soiled uniform as if he was a mere toddler. "And just look at what you've done to your uniform! Honestly, Strax, whatever am I supposed to do with you?"

By that point, it would seem that Strax had regained some of his sobriety, as he briskly extracted himself from the Silurian's grasp. "Bah! Unhand me, you overbearing reptile! How dare you….you….accuse me of being…."

Strax never got the chance to finish his sentence as the overload of alcohol began shutting down his system, rendering his bodily functions useless. It wasn't long before his legs failed him and he was passed out at Vastra's feet. So with an exasperated sigh, Vastra lifted Strax's heavy body off the ground and carried him back inside the house where she laid him down on a couch in front of the fireplace. She then left him snoring in her wake so that he could sleep off his alcohol induced coma.

The very moment she set foot outside again, a large snowball came hurling towards her and it hit her directly in the face. Vastra uttered a string of colorful words as she angrily brushed the blasted snow from her face. She then began to search for the perpetrator of that brazen attack with the intention of unleashing her wrath upon them. Of course, it was not surprising when her eyes landed on Jenny, who was leaning casually against an oak tree. The brunette wore a rather smug grin that left Vastra with absolutely no doubts about her guiltiness.

"Jenny, will you care to explain why you have just assaulted me with snow?" Demanded the Silurian whose voice was strained with aggravation.

A mischievous sparkle was visible in Jenny's eyes when she replied,"Oh, no reason, just because I felt like it! So….what are you going to do about it, Vastra?"

Next, Jenny followed up her taunt by throwing another other snowball she held, this one hitting Vastra on the shoulder. The Silurian remained unimpressed in the face of Jenny's attempts evoke a reaction from her. Since Jenny had openly challenged her, however, Vastra found that she could not bring herself to refuse it for the sake of her pride. She is a disciplined Silurian warrior, so of course she must defend her honor at all costs.

"What am I going to to do about it? Well, I'll tell you what I'm going to do about it! I have three words for you, Jennifer Margaret Flint." _Oh no_ -she used her full name which only meant that Vastra was past kidding around at this point. Vastra deliberately scooped up a handful of snow before delivering her final ultimatum: "Bring. It. On."

Thus, war broke out right there in the garden.

Only one winner will take all; Jenny and Vastra raced to see who could gather the most snowballs for the upcoming battle. Their garden instantly became a battlefield as Silurian and human launched their icy projectiles against each other in an unrelenting struggle for dominance. Both participants were successful in hitting their mark, while also getting heavily pelted themselves in the process. The battle raged on for nearly half an hour with neither of them gaining the upper-hand.

In the end, it was Vastra who emerged victorious, because she succeeded in tackling Jenny onto the ground where she mercilessly bombarded her with kisses.

"It's all over now, Jenny Flint! Will you hereby accept defeat and yield to me?"

"Yes! Yes, I will yield! I yield!" Exclaimed Jenny in between fits of laughter.

"Good! Then from now on, I expect you to think twice before pulling a stunt like that again,"said Vastra, a satisfied smirk on her face, as she pecked Jenny's red-tipped nose one last time. Her features twisted into a grimace when she felt her muscles beginning to cramp most painfully."Err Jenny….as much as I am enjoying this, I'm afraid I won't be able to last much longer out in these low temperatures."

Jenny placed an experimental hand on Vastra's cheek and was alarmed at how severely cold it felt. "Blimey! I guess having so much fun made me forget what a sensitive cold-blooded reptile you are. Maybe it's best that we hurry back inside before I lose you to hibernation."

Vastra gave a grateful nod in agreement and rose to her feet with ease before offering Jenny her hand. Jenny more than happily accepted it and was soon pulled to her feet. The pair then headed back towards the house hand-in-hand, with both of their faces flushed from exposure to the freezing weather.

"Oi!"

Vastra glanced questionably at Jenny, who suddenly stopped in the doorway for some reason. The brunette was staring at something in the air so Vastra decided to follow her gaze and see for herself. Lo and behold, hanging daintily above their heads was an exquisite display of none other than mistletoe.

"Why on earth is there a weed up there?"

Jenny busted out laughing at the Silurian's ignorant observation

"Oh, trust me, that is no ordinary weed," replied Jenny, still feigning ignorance as to how that mistletoe got up there."That is actually mistletoe, dear. Us humans have a tradition that when two people find themselves standing under mistletoe, they both have to share a kiss," she added with a slight wiggle of her eyebrows.

Vastra didn't know why, but her heart suddenly started beating faster. Then before the Silurian could even register what was happening, Jenny had pushed her back against the kitchen doorway. Within seconds, Jenny had her body pressed flush against her own and their faces were so close that they could see their breathing intermingle in between. Eager brown eyes locked with gleaming blue ones.

Slowly, Jenny's lips curled into a delighted smile and she spoke, "Merry Christmas, my grouchy old lizard."

"Merry Christmas to you, too, my cheeky little elf,"drawled Vastra in response, before using both hands to pull Jenny's face towards hers for a kiss, which sent heatwaves throughout her body.

Perhaps not all Christmas traditions are so bad, concluded Vastra, since this one comes with some enjoyable perks.

The couple was so enraptured with each other, that they failed to notice the TARDIS landing in their garden and a bashful looking Time Lord who stood there with his arms full of presents.

"Uhh….Merry Christmas anyone?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how did you all like that story! Let's face it, Strax would totally be the type to fortify the house against the invasion of Santa Clause and his demonic elves. It would at least give him the opportunity to focus his rage on something else besides the moon for once. I laughed so hard trying to imagine Strax in an ugly Christmas sweater...or an elf costume! Of course, then there was all the fluff with Jenny and Vastra, so much fluff indeed!
> 
> Hold on tight, because there's gonna be another chapter coming your way shortly after this! In the meantime, feel free to leave a review down below! If I can't get paid for writing fanfiction, then at least give me the satisfaction of hearing some feedback on how I'm writing. Have a safe and jolly Christmas everyone! :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, two chapters in one day! I bet you're all very happy about that, aren't you? I know it's a bit too early for this, but I was still on a high from the Christmas story which inspired me to write one for Valentine's Day. There's really is nothing better than a healthy dose of holiday lesbian fluff to keep you warm during these freezing winter months! So go on ahead and enjoy!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Nope, I do not own Doctor Who or any of it's characters...but maybe if I close my eyes and wish hard enough then it will come true.
> 
> Prompt: Vastra and Jenny celebrate Valentines Day(after having a huge fight) *Not Given*

**(A/N: I apologize in advance for what I am about to do. Nobody is dying...unless you count Jenny and Vastra's relationship, oops. So yeah, you have been warned...)**

In the household of the Great Detective of 13 Paternoster Row and her suspiciously intimate assistant, Jenny Flint, Sunday evenings were a time reserved specifically for rest and relaxation.

Peace and serenity were hard to come by in their line of work, with all the crime rates running amok in London in addition to the infuriating lack of ability within Scotland Yard. Yet, they were both able to treasure the little downtime allotted them during which they were free from any responsibilities whatsoever. It was on one of these low-key evenings that Madame Vastra and Jenny decided to unwind themselves by doing some recreational reading in the sitting room. Silurian and human sat beside each other in separate chairs with a tea service shared between them; Vastra was reading a scientific book about Darwinism and evolution, while Jenny pored over a newly purchased copy of the classic Jane Eyre. The fireplaces' raging flames provided the room with a comfortable warmth and an intimate silence settled upon the two women as they read together.

The more she read about this concept of Darwinism, the more amused Vastra became, until she could no longer prevent a hearty laugh from escaping her throat.

Jenny was drawn out of her novel by the sound and turned to Vastra asking, "Oi, what's so funny that you have to disrupt my reading?"

"Oh, I'm truly sorry about that, my dear,"apologized Vastra, though not even bothering to hide the lofty grin upon her lips."I didn't mean to disturb you with my impromptu bout of laughter. It's just that the author of this book is glaringly misinformed on the subject of natural evolution, and exaggerates the importance of the developments in ape history."

"Oi! Watch your language!" Admonished Jenny with resentment in reference to Vastra's use of the word "ape".

The Silurian remained indifferent as she cocked her head to the side."Jenny...There's really no need for your fur to get all ruffled up, as we've been over this many times before. Your kind evolved from apes and that's just how the way things were when I was growing up." She paused to take a sip of tea before adding in her same nonchalant tone,"I thought that by now you would have learned to not be so sensitive, darling."

"Oh really?" Jenny's eyebrows shot upward and her hands went to her hips, before she retorted with, "Well, then….maybe it's you who needs to learn how not to be insensitive!"

Gone was the lightly calm atmosphere that occupied the room, only to be replaced by one of heavier hostility.

Of course, this was far from being the first time that Vastra and Jenny had disagreed on this particular matter. Jenny knew that Vastra loves her dearly, but the Silurian made it nearly impossible to remember that sometimes when she's constantly speaking harshly about humans as if Jenny wasn't one herself! It made her doubt the status of their relationship and question who she was to Vastra.

Does she truly consider her as an equal, or a frivolous little plaything?

Vastra's haughty and scornful attitude that she often acquired whenever they interacted with the public was also most insufferable. Vastra told Jenny the story of how her sisters died in that explosion, and while she understand her pain due to the loss, it still did not give Vastra the right to be angry toward the entire human race for the actions of a few bad individuals. Over the course of their unlikely relationship, Jenny had taken up the challenge of showing to Vastra the positive aspects of human society with hopes of softening her view. It quickly proved to be a hopeless endeavor on her part, as there was no way of convincing that stubborn as hell Silurian who refused to listen to reason.

"And what in hell do you mean by the author "exaggerating the importance" of our history, hmm?"

"I am merely stating the truth here," replied Vastra, which did little to help ease Jenny's burning nerves."In all honesty, the so-called achievements and innovations that you apes tend to boast about are far from impressive."

"Far from impressive?!" Jenny chuckled darkly in disbelief before exclaiming,"By God, have you been blind this entire time while living in London? In that case, I suggest you take a good long look around you, ma'am! This house we're currently sitting in, hell, this entire city, was built by the hands of apes! How dare you criticize us when we've been responsible for amazing things such as medicine, the telephone, writing paper, the Great Pyramids and….and….well I can't think of any more right now, but you are wrong about us humans, ma'am!"

"You make a compelling a case, Jenny, but you're forgetting that my kind inhabited this world long before yours had even fully developed,"pointed out Vastra readily with astute logic."Everything that you apes created up until now, has already been done centuries ago in my Silurian civilization. We were also able to accomplish much greater things at a faster rate than the one your kind are currently going. Laser technology, advanced metals, cures for the commonplace illnesses that plagues your ape society...among other things, are only a few examples of what my kind are capable of while your kind is failing miserably. As for London, I can safely say that it pales in comparison to the magnificent cities built during my people's time. So I highly suggest that we stop kidding ourselves and just accept the fact that these apes will never reach the same level of progress as my kind did."

That was the last straw. Something finally snapped within Jenny in that moment, and she decided that enough was enough! Vastra needs to be told that she will longer tolerate her offensive insults whatever the consequences may be!

"You know what, Vastra?" Jenny's book fell to the floor with a thud as she abruptly stood from her chair. There was a fire in her brown eyes when she cast her scathing glare toward Vastra. "I am bloody sick of all your unfair, egotistical, narrow-minded prejudice against humans! You're just bitter that we humans rule this planet now, while you lizards decided to hide away in the ground like a bunch of cowards! Would it kill you to pull your head out of your arse and try showing just a little more respect for us humans? According to you, us "apes" are too lowly and stupid, not worthy of any respect from your high and mighty civilization of disgusting lizards! Well, this ape is never speaking to you again, since you've made it rather clear that you do not see me as an equal! I hope you're happy about what you've done, Madame Vastra!"

Then without waiting for an answer, Jenny dramatically stormed out of the room, leaving Vastra utterly stunned by her outburst.

* * *

**(I am so sorry, but just know that it was even more painful on my part because I had to write it. Don't worry though, because I am determined to get these two back together if it's the last thing I do.)**

It didn't take very long after that for Vastra to realize she had made a terrible mistake.

Well, no, that would be an understatement, because it was actually the absolute worst mistake of her entire life!

Shortly after that unfortunate incident, Jenny moved out of their shared bedroom and into one of the spare guest rooms at the farthest end of the hallway, leaving Vastra with a cold empty bed. Jenny kept true to her word, as she grew more distant during the passing days and avoided Vastra like the plague. She still performed her job as the dutiful maid of the household, and even accompanied Vastra to meetings at Scotland Yard, making their carriage rides unbearably awkward. They did have to discontinue their daily training sessions, however; there was no doubt in Vastra's mind that Jenny would have killed her if given the chance. Evenings were the worse, because that was when Jenny would bring her dinner upstairs and lock herself away for the rest of the night.

Vastra, of course, tried countless times to apologize to Jenny, who kept shutting her down every single time.

Being alienated from her beloved Jenny took a heavy toll on Vastra's soul, and left her feeling miserably hollow. She was practically incomplete without Jenny; it was as if Jenny had completely cut herself out of her life, and in doing so, took away a large piece of her heart with her. She missed everything about Jenny from her sweet smile, to her distinctive Cockney accent, to how soft her skin felt when laid against her scales...she missed her so much that it physically hurt. Oh, how Vastra would have given anything in order to hold Jenny in her arms again and kiss away all her troubles. As the days dragged by, the Silurian grew increasingly desperate for a way to help her win back the woman she love.

While reading over the newspaper one morning, Vastra found what she believed to be the answer to her prayers in the form of a Valentine's Day advertisement for a flower shop.

 _When in Rome, do as the Romans do_ , thought Vastra as a plan began formulating itself in her mind, _Goddess, I really hope this will work…_

Nearly a week had passed by since their argument, and Jenny was still fuming with rage. One could see it clearly in her actions when doing the chores, such as the increased force she applied on the dough as she kneaded it, the way she mercilessly beat the rugs to rid them of dirt, or how she would swept with the floors with briskly aggravated movements. She found these procedures to be quite therapeutic in their purposes. Jenny's favorite method of anger management was one that involved violence; therefore, she would spend most of her time down in the cellar in order to unleash her furious wrath upon the helpless training dummies, while imagining that they were Vastra. The Silurian had gone too far in her anti-human bigotry this time, so any chances she had of forgiveness instantly flew out the window. It would seem that their carefully crafted relationship based on mutual trust and respect was now broken beyond all repair at this point.

Considering all the things Vastra had said, however, Jenny doubted if there was ever any real respect between them in the first place.

Jenny had also created a whole new world for herself in the spare guest room, her preferred residence into where she would retreat and shut out the rest of the world, including Vastra. While reading in her room one evening, Jenny discovered that her tea pot had ran out of tea. Oh, how she dreaded the possibility of having to see Vastra, but resigned to having to leave the room as she had no other choice.

Within minutes, the door of the guest room swung open allowing for Jenny to tentatively stick her head out. She then proceeded to scan across the hallway for any sign of the lizard woman. Once she was satisfied that Vastra was nowhere to be seen, Jenny took one step out of the room and was surprised when she felt something under her feet. Strangely enough, she looked down to be met with the sight of rose petals, a whole mass of them, scattered upon the floor. Upon a closer inspection, Jenny soon realized that there was actually a trail of rose petals which went all the way down the hallway and past the stairs.

Jenny quickly found herself to be rather intrigued by the mysterious display. Even if it was painfully obvious to her as to who was responsible for making this mess with the rose petals.

Her suspicions were to be confirmed when she spotted a note stuck to the door. She immediately plucked off the note and began reading its contents, which were written in that distinctive, elegant, flowing handwriting that she recognized all too well.

_Follow the trail of rose petals to discover a grand surprise._

_\- Vastra_

It didn't require much more than that for Jenny to realize that this was Vastra's attempt at reconciliation between them. For a brief moment, as she held the note in front of her, Jenny reconsidered if it was possible that she had overreacted by leaving abruptly without giving Vastra a chance to defend herself. She immediately dismissed that theory, reminding herself that there was nothing Vastra could say that would justify her behavior. However, if there was going to be a grand surprise in store, Jenny decided that it was worth a shot anyway.

So tucking the note away in her apron pocket, Jenny then embarked upon her journey as she followed the lengthy trail of rose petals through the hallway and down the stairs. The trail ended up leading her to the sitting room where she was met with a most peculiar sight.

Right before her eyes was Vastra, the person who she vowed to estrange for the rest of her life, who stood at the center of the room holding an impressively sized bouquet of red roses. Located beside the Silurian on her right was an easel, the canvas covered over with a white shroud, while on her left there was arranged a meal for two upon a clothed table. It would appeared as if Vastra had been waiting for quite some time, from the way she instantly fixed her posture the very moment Jenny came in. The hopeful expression that she wore on her weary green face was pitiful if anything else.

Their eyes became locked in an intense staring contest as neither of them could figure out what to say.

Eventually, it was Jenny who ended up speaking first and broke through the awkward silence.

"Alright, I'm just going to come right out and say it,"said Jenny, eager to get this over with as fast as possible, having no faith in whatever the Silurian had planned."What the devil are you up to this time, Vastra?"

Vastra felt her heart skip a beat upon finally hearing Jenny's voice for the first time after what seemed to be an eternity. It was just as sweet and melodious as Vastra had remembered, despite the iciness in Jenny's tone when she spoke her name. Of course, Vastra hadn't been expecting anything less than that.

"Jenny, you have no idea how much it means to me that you came,"started Vastra in earnest while stepping slightly forward. "I don't know if you noticed, Jenny, but today is what you humans call 'Valentines Day'. Since it is a day reserved for lovers, I want to use this opportunity to apologize so that we may celebrate together." Then her lips quirked into such a longing, desperate smile that would have broken anyone's heart, including Jenny's if only she wasn't so stubborn to admit it.

Jenny placed her hands firmly on her hips, being not the least bit convinced about the Silurian's motives. "Wait just a minute here, you actually want to celebrate Valentine's Day? Whatever happened to when you said,'Holidays are but a waste of time and frivolous distractions invented by overly sentimental apes'?"

Vastra's smile instantly vanished from her face and her head dropped in shame, suddenly unable to met Jenny's steely gaze. Jenny was secretly grateful for it, because Vastra couldn't see the look of regret that flitted across her face for a second. Seeing the Silurian, who was usually very dignified and self-confident in her demeanor, with her guard down and reduced to this vulnerable state was a strange spectacle indeed. Jenny nervously chewed on her lip; had she really done this to Vastra?

"Yes, I am aware of the of the things I've said in the past…,"came Vastra's reply, her voice low and hoarse with guilt,"But now I regret ever saying them and would readily take it all back if I could."

"Is that so?"

The Silurian raised her head and solemnly nodded in response. "Yes, I am being most serious in this matter! My behavior in regard to humans was absolutely unacceptable no matter which way you look at it! I'm mature enough to admit that I was being an insensitive, foolish, arrogant old lizard and that you have earned every right to be angry with me." Once again, Vastra's countenance softened as she took another step toward Jenny and continued with,"Ever since you yelled at me, it has come to my attention that I've made a critical error in judgement when it comes to humans….and especially you, Jenny, most of all."

Damn that charismatic, sweet-talking lizard! How dare she makes it exceedingly difficult for Jenny to hate her when that is what she's striving to do! Jenny could already feel her stone-hard resolve chipping away bit by bit with each of Vastra's words. However, there was still the question of whether or not Vastra was being genuine in what she's saying.

"Now, I understand that you are displeased to be here," said Vastra after a moment of silence,"but all that I'm asking of you, Jenny, is to listen to my apology this one time. If for some reason you still can't bring yourself to forgive me afterward, then I shall not try any further and will leave you alone from now on. Do you accept this proposal?"

After deciding that Vastra deserved at least this one chance, Jenny nodded her agreement to the compromise. The relief on Vastra's face was rather apparent as she released the breath she's been holding in anticipation. Then smiling a little happier, the Silurian quickly closed the remaining distance between them and offered the roses to Jenny.

Upon seeing Jenny hesitate, Vastra encouraged her by saying, "Jenny, I believe that it is the custom of Valentine's Day for lovers to treat each other with gifts of flowers. Since I am attempting to imitate this human holiday, which I've never done before, it would please me tremendously if you would just accept my flowers already."

Jenny graciously accepted the roses and took the large bouquet into her had to admit, the roses were very beautiful; inhaling a whiff of their scent indicated that they smelt just as sweet as well. Not wanting to seem too lenient, however, Jenny immediately shot Vastra a glare that said  _This does not mean that I'm forgiving you just because you gave me flowers._  Vastra mentally took note of that and proceeded to guide Jenny toward the easel that held the covered canvas.

"As I can recall from our earlier argument,"spoke Vastra with calm sincerity,"you have expressed some doubts pertaining to the status of our relationship. Well, Jenny, my response to that is I believe it's about time that I show you how much I value your love and loyalty." Vastra then began to stroke her fingers lightly against the shroud of the canvas. "Ever since I first laid eyes on you, Jenny, I found myself drawn to you by a powerful force that I can't explain. While it's true that at the time I held all humans to extremely low standards, you surprised me by proving yourself to be the most beautiful, brilliant, and honorable person out of the rest of these ap-humans. I have grown to admire you as a trustworthy companion, as well as a courageous warrior. I do not perceive you as being weak as you have accused me of, in spite of your flaws. That doesn't mean I respect you any less, because it's actually your flaws that make me love you even more."

Vastra paused to inhale sharply before resuming her speech, eyes sparkling with determination. "My main point, Jenny, is that I love you with every fiber of my being and that I consider you to be the most extraordinary individual I've ever had the privilege of meeting. Nobody can ever begin to compare to you, whether they are human or even Silurian. Therefore, I am proud to present this tribute to you as the one and true sovereign of my heart!"

Jenny would be lying if she denied that her heart started racing faster when Vastra called her 'the sovereign of myr heart'.

She could only watch on anxiously as Vastra pulled off the shroud with a dramatic flourish, in order to reveal the surprise that laid underneath. Jenny felt her eyes grow wide as saucers and her breathe being stolen from her body at the sight left in front of her. The 'grand surprise' turned out to be a painted portrait of Jenny, dressed in the magnificent livery of royalty. Her entire body was bedecked with jewels of all kinds and sizes, with the most prominent piece being the gilded crown that rested sublimely upon her head, her long chocolate-colored hair falling down her back. Instead of the traditional staff and globe, however, Jenny instead held a more distinctive Japanese katana. The entire painting was a true masterpiece in every sense of the word, from its proficient brushstrokes right down to the meticulous details of Jenny's facial features.

So completely awestruck was Jenny, that a full five minutes passed before she was able to find her tongue again, "Good Lord, Vastra….I-I didn't know you that could paint!"

"Well, neither did I until I made this,"admitted Vastra who was uncharacteristically self-conscious at the moment."Though, I can honestly say that this representation pales in comparison to when I have the physical beauty right here in front of me."

That felt like a slap in the face for Jenny as the stinging knife of guilt violently plunged itself into her heart over and over again. Never had she ever wanted to be swallowed up by the floor more in her life than during this moment. It had struck her that she should have never acted so irrational toward Vastra by alienating her instead of working together to find a solution to their problems. The fact that Vastra went through all that trouble and effort to set this up, was evidence that she had truly changed for the better, and made Jenny realize that a part of her was still madly in love with Vastra. Slowly, she then risked looking into Vastra's eyes which shone forth with such profound tenderness and devotion, that Jenny wondered how she could ever bear to stay vexed with the Silurian for long. Seriously, those blue orbs could have been registered as legally lethal weapons for the sheer amount of intensity they possessed!

Without any warning whatsoever, Jenny then launched herself wholeheartedly into the Silurian's unprepared arms, causing Vastra to stagger backward a little.

"Jenny? Does this mean I am forgiven?" Asked Vastra in a mixed tone of hope and disbelief.

"Yes, Vastra, I do forgive you!"Exclaimed Jenny in response, while clinging onto Vastra like a magnet, her arms wrapped around her neck. "Thank you, thank you, thank you...thank you so much for this wonderful gift, for acknowledging me as an equal! This is by far the most thoughtful thing anyone has ever done for me….thank you!"

Vastra was hugely relieved by that and tightened her hold around Jenny's waist. Her eyes fluttered close, as she buried her face among Jenny's soft hair to inhale its comforting, flowery scent that she missed all those miserable days.

"No, my dear Jenny, it is really _I_  who should be thanking  _you_ ,"corrected Vastra shortly, "For while I didn't know it then, it was you who managed to uplift me from the pit of self-destructive hate. With you here to guide me, I am ready to move on from my past prejudices and form a better relationship with other humans. Besides, I was able to fall in love with you beyond all the expectations of nature, didn't I? So I should be capable of getting along with other humans….especially if they are all pretty-looking females."

An amused smile became plastered on the Silurian's face; she simply couldn't resist making that sly remark amidst all the joy she felt.

Vastra's amusement increased when Jenny reacted by swatting her on the head while scolding, "Oi! When I said you should be friendlier to humans, I didn't mean  _that_  kind of friendly!"

Vastra just hissed happily anyway, being more than content at finally having her darling human back again. This was truly the best Valentine's Day they ever had, and it won't be the last either.

"You're perfect just the way you are, Jenny Flint."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! I'm glad that storm is over with! This chapter turned out way longer than I expected, but yay Jenny and Vastra are back together! Though the sad news is that I'm afraid this is the last story I'll be writing until further notice. I love writing these stories, but I it has come to my attention that I should be focusing on school more, and Jenny and Vastra are not helping by being a terrible influence on me. *Glares daggers at Jenny and Vastra*
> 
> Yup, it has finally come to the point where I'm blaming fictional characters for my problems. Don't you dare judge me! So yeah, it's been amazing hanging out with all of you and I promise I'll try to return as soon as possible. From now on, my education comes first.
> 
> Please leave a review and I'll accept that as your Christmas present! Ciao! :D


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, my peeps, guess who's back? That's right, it's me! Exams are finally over and just in time for Femslash February, the most greatest holiday of all! So I bet you're all happy to hear that I will also be taking part in Femslash February this year. I'll still be taking prompts for Jenny and Vastra, because you should all know that they're my OTP by now, but this time I'll be posting my writings on Tumblr. I've said it a million times and I'll say it again, it is completely outrageous that these adorable and badass inter species Victorian lesbians don't nearly get enough appreciation as they deserve!
> 
> Well I am going to fix that, starting with this first story for Femslash February!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Blah blah blah I do not own Doctor Who blah blah blah or its characters because they all belong to BBC and Moffat.
> 
> *I would like to dedicate this story in honor of my good friend, LordRobbie, who's such a nice person and is an amazing writer in their own right!*
> 
> Prompt: First time Jenny and Vastra say "I love you"/First case together

It was supposed to be a simple operation. Scotland Yard had assigned Madame Vastra and her newly appointed maid-turned-assistant, Jenny Flint, a case concerning a rash of burglaries pulled off by a notorious gang calling themselves the Black Phantoms. The regular police were going nowhere with this case as the criminals never left behind any traces or physical evidence, leaving them with no connections with which to track down the gang.

So keeping this piece of information in mind, Vastra and Jenny decided that the best way to catch these thieves was to use stealth by lying in wait for them. Then then set up their ambush within a renown jewelry shop, a tempting target for many criminals.

Little did either of then know that it was going to turn out this way.

Just as they had anticipated, five members of the Black Phantoms broke into the jewelry shop that same night. All of them were wearing masks with black cloaks, as well as being heavily armed. Vastra and Jenny drew their katanas, and when the timing was right, launched their surprise attack upon the unsuspecting criminals. They managed to to take down one of the Black Phantoms, but the rest proved to be too quick for them and were able to escape with some precious jewelry. Not willing to give up so easily, Jenny and Vastra immediately gave chase after the culprits out into the streets of London.

However, it soon became clear that these Black Phantoms were more clever than they appeared by running toward the safety of the city's vast alleyway systems. Jenny and Vastra were forced to split up, in spite of their better judgement, in order to more efficiently search for the criminals. Though, Vastra had refused to part ways without giving Jenny an affectionate, lingering kiss for good luck beforehand.

Therefore, that was how Jenny came to find herself treading through a dimly lit passageway in some obscure corner of London.

Now was finally the time for her to put all those weeks of strenuous training to the test. Tightening her grip on the hilt of her sword, Jenny bravely ventured onward whilst remaining highly vigilant just as Vastra had taught her. They had no idea what these Black Phantoms were capable of, so it was important that they don't let their guard down under any circumstances. This being Jenny's first night chasing criminals, she tried to ignore the rapid beating of her heart as not so pleasant memories from her days of living on the streets flashed within her mind.

Suddenly, Jenny saw her chance when a Black Phantom member appeared out of the shadows and rushed at her wielding a dagger. Jenny reacted swiftly as she dodged the man's oncoming blade, before drawing her own sword to slash at his stomach. The man howled in pain before falling dead at her feet; he was Jenny's very first kill in the name of justice. Jenny barely had any time to regain her breath as two more masked figures arrived to avenge their fallen comrade. One of them reached out to grab her, and Jenny took hold of his arm, spinning him around until he crashed into a wall and was knocked unconscious.

If those guys had thought they could overpower her that easily, then they obviously thought wrong! As a former match girl, Jenny was used to being underestimated which she planned on using to her full advantage. When her other assailant tried to run her through with a dagger, apparently having learned nothing from the previous failed attempts, Jenny simply parried his attack and disarmed him with a flick of her wrist. One solid thrust of her katana was enough to end his life forever.

However, victory was still far from being in her grasp. Looking around at the deathly scene in front of her, Jenny only counted three bodies, which meant that there was still on Black Phantom left. Alarms went off inside of Jenny's mind to warn her that something about this was terribly wrong. By the time she caught sight of the last Black Phantom member from the corner of her eye, it was already too late. He had sneaked up behind her and succeeded in stabbing her in the back with his dagger.

The alleyway echoed with the sound of Jenny's cry of anguish as she sank down to the ground, her katana slipping from her grasp.

It was around that time that Vastra came upon the scene. Her Silurian intuition senses told her that Jenny was in danger, and had led her to this location. Seeing the Black Phantom ape carrying a knife and her dear Jenny's body laying on the ground told her everything she needed to know about the situation. The Silurian's warrior instincts kicked in and she whipped out her poisonous tongue toward the masked figure, killing him instantly. Vastra wasted no time in rushing over to Jenny's fallen body, where she dropped her knees and gathered Jenny into her arms.

"Goddess, there is so much blood! Jenny! Can you hear me?! Please, you must stay with, me darling! Please stay with me! You cannot die tonight, or so help me…."

For once in her life, Vastra was panicking. She can't believe that just happened despite the fact that she was now holding Jenny's bleeding and limp body in her arms, as her clothes became stained with the same crimson liquid. She was a trained warrior, not a healer, so there was little she could do beside from stroking Jenny's face in an attempt to keep her awake. A whirlwind of emotions was rampaging through Vastra's mind; furious anger toward the men who dared hurt her Jenny was combined with heartbreaking anguish at the thought of losing Jenny forever.

Jenny...her sweet, charming, and warm Jenny...the only person who had ever managed to touch her heart and make her feel whole again. Tragedy has struck just when their love was beginning to blossom, but Vastra was determined not to let it end so soon like this.

Meanwhile, Jenny's condition was getting worse by the second as a steady stream of blood escaped through her gaping wound. Her once cheerful face that glowed was now drained of all life and color, leaving it a deathly shade of white. Soon, even breathing became a constant struggle as it felt like her soul was leaving her body with every shallow exhale. Who knew that a single stab by a dagger could cause all this drama, she thought wryly. Then she saw her beloved Vastra through her waning vision, whose sorrowful blue eyes inspired Jenny to hold onto life for as long as could using sheer willpower. Jenny was not ready to leave Vastra just yet, not when their relationship possessed so much potential for the future.

Regardless of her valiant effort, however, Jenny soon found herself rapidly slipping out of consciousness. The last thing she was aware of was being uplifted by strong Silurian arms and Vastra's voice, fleeting against her ear like the wind.

"Jenny, I love you."

Then her world became nothing but pitch black darkness.

* * *

An indefinite amount of time had passed before Jenny slowly blinked back into existence. Once her vision turned back to normal, she realized that she is currently laying on her bed, in her bedroom. She then looked down to see that she was no longer wearing her clothes from yesterday, but was instead dressed in one of her clean nightgowns.

Jenny felt sore all over her body. She tried arching her back to stretch, but quickly gave up due to the sharp pain that resulted from it. Her wound was not bleeding anymore, having been wrapped in a protective layer of bandages that wound around her abdomen. Jenny frowned as she tried to figure out how she ended up in this position, a series of blurry images springing up before her mind's eye.

A thin smile managed to take shape upon Jenny's face.

The only thing that she could remember clearly from that night were four little words uttered from the mouth of a certain Silurian.

Yes, four little words.

_Jenny, I love you._

Four little words that held such significant and meaningful emotions behind them.

Four little words that served as a promise to last for an entire lifetime.

Four little words that could set her heart aflame with the passion of a thousand burning suns.

She was suddenly broken out of her revelry when the bedroom door flung open to reveal a shocked Vastra.

"Jenny...you're awake!"

The tray of tea that Vastra was carrying dropped to the floor with a resounding crash as she immediately ran to Jenny's bedside. All that she cared about in that moment was making sure her beloved Jenny was all right, and that this wasn't some kind of trick wrought on by her eyes to deceive her. Only when she had taken Jenny into her arms, did Vastra finally allowed herself to breath in utter relief. Silurian and human clung to each other in a heartwarming embrace, seeking the familiar warmth of each other's bodies.

They pulled apart after what felt like an eternity, watery blue eyes locking with rich brown ones. It was the first time Jenny had ever seen Vastra cry now that tears were dripping down the emerald scales of her face.

"You're actually awake," whispered Vastra, sounding a little bit hoarse due to her emotions.

Jenny's hand went to cup Vastra's cheek as she replied, "Of course I am, silly lizard...why shouldn't I be?"

"You mean, you don't remember anything that happened last night?"

A shake of Jenny's head was enough to answer Vastra's question, who then sat down beside Jenny on the bed.

"It happened when we were chasing down members of the Black Phantom,"Vastra began explaining rather wistfully. "We followed them into the alleyways and decided that it would be best to split up. Goddess, what a foolish decision that turned out to be! Four of them ambushed you, but you defended yourself well and was able to dispatch three of them." Vastra looked up at Jenny with what appeared to be pride in her eyes before it changed into hatred. "Alas, one of those damned apes stabbed you from behind, with a poisonous blade as I later found out. After disposing that one remaining ape, I carried you back home where I proceeded to tend to your wound. It is, after all, the least I can do considering all the countless times you have done so for me."

Meanwhile, Jenny remained silent for quite some time as her brain continued to process all this new information. When that was done, she took hold of Vastra's hand and squeezed it, while responding with, "Thank you, Vastra, for helping we when I needed it most. Although, there is still one question that I want the answer to."

"Whatever it is, I will gladly answer it," insisted Vastra.

"Alright here goes," sighed Jenny before practically blurting out, "Did you mean it?"

Vastra tilted her head slightly to the right, seemingly confused by the question. "Did I mean it? What are you talking about, Jenny?"

"What you said last night...that you love me?"

"Oh." Was all Vastra could say in response.

The Silurian found herself tongue-tied, because she hadn't expected for Jenny to have actually heard her. Their romantic relationship was still so new and neither of them have been brave enough to openly utter the words "I love you." They didn't want to risk instilling false hope just in case this relationship doesn't work out. In addition to that, there was also the fact that Vastra found it difficult when it came to expressing her feelings. Humans, as a species, were far too over emotional for her liking, herself coming from a society that viewed such things as a weakness. Now that she have almost lost Jenny once, there was absolutely no doubts in Vastra's mind that she truly loves her little mammal with all her heart. Jenny deserved to be told so, and this might as well be the last chance for Vastra to tell her.

So then Vastra looked at Jenny straight in the eyes and said, "Yes, Jenny, I truly did mean it. I do cherish our relationship to the deepest bottom of my heart. My greatest fear is to lose you and I'm afraid it almost became a reality last night. Holding your bloody, lifeless body in my arms felt like my heart was shattering to pieces as I realized just how much I love you and…" Her voice wavered for a brief moment, but she carried on speaking anyway,"...and need you in my life. I can't even begin to imagine living without you, but I know it wouldn't be pretty. Thank the Goddess that you have been returned to me! I would willingly sacrifice my own life to keep you safe, my love."

Vastra's heartfelt declaration left Jenny completely speechless as tears of joy flooded her eyes. Instead, she responded by crashing their lips together in an effort to express what words could not in this passionate, yet tender kiss. They soon deepened the kiss, with Jenny throwing her arms around Vastra's neck to keep them as close as possible. It lasted for a good several minutes before they were forced to pause for air. Their foreheads remained touching as they both panted heavily while staring intensely into each other's eyes.

"I love you too, Vastra," proclaimed Jenny, a huge smile breaking across her face. She cradled the Silurian's face using both hands and planted another short kiss on her lips."More than anything else in the entire world. For the record, you're not the only one who's worried about dying, since I can recall all those times you barely made it home due to your life threatening injuries. I stayed up all night tending to your wounds out of love, and because I knew that I wouldn't be able to live without my wonderful, daft old lizard either. So let us both try to be a bit more careful from now on, alright?"

Vastra smiled through her tears and replied, "Of course, my dear, there will be no more splitting up ever again. Whatever we do in the future we shall do it together. Though, if we are ever in grave danger, I am completely serious about sacrificing my life for your survival."

One of Jenny's eyebrows rose up in intrigue. "Well, I was going to tease you for being overly dramatic...but truth is, I would always do the same for you, too."

As soon as she said that, their lips met yet again for another sweet kiss. Jenny fell asleep within the safety of Vastra's arms that night, who hereby vowed to treat everyday she had with Jenny as if she was going to lose her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, how's that for a grand comeback! Seriously, though, it feels amazing for me to be back again with you all and your support means a lot to me. I hope you will continue to support me by leaving a review because I really miss those! So 1 story down about err 15 more to go! Thank God for Femslash February! Whoo!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo! Here you go, my darlings, my second contribution to Femslash February! This one is sort of, kind of, maybe a songfic so take it however you will! Read and enjoy!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Doctor Who or any of these characters, because they all belong to BBC. This song also does not belong to me because it's written by a fella named Alex Sierra.
> 
> Prompt: Jenny sings to Vastra/Jenny comforts Vastra

Some people say that time can heal all wounds, but those people are liars. No amount of time, not even centuries, will ever be enough to erase the enduring pain of losing the ones you love. This was especially true for Vastra, who is still haunted by the deaths of her sisters all those years ago.

Vastra and Jenny were sound asleep one night as a heavy storm raged outside with thunder and lightening, all perfect conditions for a nightmare to ensue.

It started with troubled fits and mumbling, then before she could even comprehend anything, Vastra was suddenly transported back in time to that terrible night, the night that her life changed forever. For a brief moment, Vastra was back in her underground hibernation chamber again. She caught fleeting glimpses of her sisters, each sleeping in their own hibernation chambers. An onslaught of emotions immediately set upon Vastra, because she had forgotten what her sisters looked like. They all looked so beautiful, peaceful, and blissful in that moment as they slept which left Vastra utterly in awe. It only lasted for a few seconds before being blown away by a fiery  and violent explosion right before her eyes. Vastra could only watch in horror as her sisters were gone in an instant, leaving her alone once again. She heard human voices from somewhere in the distance.  

Vastra’s vision became nothing but red as extreme and powerful rage overcame her entire body. Her heart is pumping with increased adrenaline, blood turning into liquid fire as it rushed through her veins. Nothing mattered anymore except for her all-consuming desire to seek vengeance for her sisters’ deaths, which she could only accomplish by killing as many filthy apes as possible. So releasing a mighty Silurian battle roar, Vastra quickly  launched herself into action and began attacking the humans with reckless ferocity. The terrified prey all screamed and fled at the sight of the fearsome Silurian warrior and her sword like the cowards they are. How pathetic and pointless! There was absolutely no escape from Vastra’s murderous wrath; they were all doomed. It was simply too easy for Vastra to slice through their ranks as if they were nothing but wheat. She will not stop until every single last one of them is dead at her feet.

It just continued to escalate from there, all the events were happening so fast it became impossible to keep up with them.

Vastra singlehandedly executing a massacre of tremendous proportions.

  
Pleading cries of the victims filled the air, only to fall on deaf ears.

Blood. God, there was so much blood, the bright red liquid coating Vastra from head to toe.

Innocent lives were lost, nobody was spared.

Death.

Destruction.

Fire.

Chaos.

Revenge.

Monster.

Everything kept spinning out of control until…

It finally ended.

The nightmare finally ended with Vastra shooting up, wide awake in a cold sweat, screaming and shouting in incomprehensible Silurian.

Jenny, who instead of sleeping had been awake to keep a watchful eye on Vastra for the past several minutes, promptly reacted by throwing her arms around the frantic Silurian.

“Vastra, calm down! It’s me, Jenny, I’m not going to hurt you! It was just a nightmare, it’s not real! You’re safe now, Vastra….please trust me, you’re safe now. Safe.” Jenny kept repeating that over and over again, hoping that it would be enough to pacify Vastra.

Fortunately, the  familiar sound of Jenny’s voice actually succeeded in snapping Vastra out of her traumatic trance. Vastra then melted within her wife’s embrace and was quickly reduced to a trembling emotional mess, sobbing and moaning into Jenny’s warm bosom. What an uncanny sight it was, a human cradling a full grown Silurian! Jenny didn’t seem to mind one bit, having gotten used to it already, and continued to console her wife with soothing words and gentle caresses along her crests. These nightmares were nothing new, but they always took a heavy toll on Vastra and Jenny’s heart broke each time she had to see her wife suffer like this.

Jenny understood that even the toughest, bravest Silurian warriors were capable of breaking down sometimes.  She was the only one that Vastra allowed herself to be vulnerable around after trying to be strong for so long. She has always  been there to support Vastra during both her best and worst of times. Vastra relied on Jenny to be her lifeline whenever her inner demons returned to drag her back into that dark, hellish pit of suffering and grief.

 

Tonight was no different.

For the next ten minutes or so, no sound could heard apart from that of Vastra crying. When she was finally able to stop, Vastra spoke in a very low voice,“I’m sorry, Jenny…. for causing you to wake up when you should be getting the necessary rest you deserve.”

Vastra sounded so defeated, hopeless, miserable...so unlike her usual self, that Jenny nearly burst into tears herself.

She didn’t though, because she knew that she had to be the rock for Vastra to lean on. She replied, “Nonsense, my darling lizard! How could you ever  expect me to just sleep knowing that you are in distress? I’d much prefer to stay awake all night taking care of you than sleeping.”

The corners of Vastra’s mouth twitched to form a weary smile, as she could feel a heavy weight being lifted off her heart by Jenny’s words. She raised her head so that she could look at Jenny’s face and said,“You’re too good for me, you know that? What would I ever do without you, my dear?”

“There’s really no need to thank me...I love you, Vastra, and I’ll always be here for you no matter what,”proclaimed Jenny while returning a kind smile of her own. “Now, how about you and me go take a long, refreshing bath to forget about that old nightmare?”

Vastra nodded in agreement to the suggestion.

 

Soon, they were both out of bed and in the bathtub, with Vastra sitting between Jenny’s legs, back pressed against the front of Jenny’s body, and her head resting upon Jenny’s firm bosom. It was a tradition for them to take a bath together after every time Vastra had a nightmare, where they would soak and let the cool water wash away all their troubles. No nightmares, no grief, no deaths, there was only merciful bliss and the warmth of each others’ company.

“Feeling better yet, my love?”Inquired Jenny, placing a soft kiss on Vastra’s bare shoulder.

“Mmmm,” hummed Vastra contentedly which Jenny took as a ‘yes’. She then opened one eye and added, “Though, I would prefer if you could perhaps...sing for me?”

Vastra had caught Jenny singing to herself on many occasions and kept telling her how beautiful her voice is, but alas Jenny was far too modest to ever acknowledge it.

Jenny responded with another kiss, this one on the lips, before proceeding to sing, “Little do you know how I’m breaking while you fall asleep...Little do you know I’m still haunted by the memory…Little do you know I’m trying to pick myself up piece by piece...Little  do you know I need a little more time…”

Clara had actually introduced them to this song, among other things from the future, and it has became one of their favorites. It’s depressing, yet hopeful at the same time and Jenny felt like it perfectly resembled their current situation. So Jenny and Vastra remained that way for the rest of the night, letting Jenny’s melodious voice carry them toward dawn.

 

_ I'll wait, I'll wait _

_ I love you like you've never felt the pain, I'll wait _

_ I promise you don’t have to be afraid, I'll wait _

_ The love you see right here stays so lay your head on me _

_ Because little do you know _

_ I’ll love you till the sun dies  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, I just had sooooo many Jenny/Vastra feels while listening to this song and knew I had to write this ASAP! I might need to start making a playlist for Jenny/Vastra. I also love the idea of Jenny and Vastra sitting in a bathtub together and not just for sexual reasons haha. I might or might not have cried a little writing, but you can blame all the angstiness for that. I don't write angst very often, nor do I like writing it, but my inspiration was very strong for this chapter! So I guess that's it for now, gotta get started on my next story because I have all these random plot bunnies that are just bursting in my head to be written. Please leave a review and I'll love you forever! :D


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually have no explanations for this...the idea just kind of implanted itself in my brain and so I had to write this to get it out of my system. Nobody wants to even think about the possibility of their OTP dying, but it's not exactly something you can avoid. So I apologize in advance for any unpleasant feelings that might arise by reading this.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: These characters and Doctor Who all belong to BBC.
> 
> Prompt: The death of Jenny and Vastra(AKA The greatest, most beautiful and pure OTP ship ever known to fankind)

**August 13 1898**

Jenny Flint was dead.

This was the third time she's been dead since the incident at Trenzalore. The only difference between then and now was the fact that she didn't wake up this time. She actually died with no chance of ever coming back.

Jenny Flint fell in the line of action while defending London from an alien invasion millions of years into the distant future alongside the Doctor. It was a simple case of being caught in the wrong place at the wrong time, and she was shot amidst heavy enemy fire. Jenny, who had started life as one of seven children born to a working class family, disowned and tossed out by her deeply religious parents because of her preferences in companionship, and forced to scrape a meager living as a lowly match girl without a chance of ever rising above her forlorn position, was able to achieve a glorious hero's death and died with her sword in hand. They brought her back home in the TARDIS where Strax tried his best to save her, but all of his efforts proved to be futile because the damage was far too severe. It was in Vastra's arms that Jenny finally succumbed to her injuries and took her last dying breath in this world.

The last words that Jenny ever spoke to Vastra were, "Well Vastra, it looks like I'm really dying this time….but at least I'll die happy. At least we had a good run up until now. Thank you...for giving me so much happiness during these past several years….I wouldn't have traded them for anything else in the world. Thank you for loving me when nobody else did….I couldn't have asked for a better family than you and Strax,. Please be strong for me, my darling lizard, and I promise you we'll be together again someday. Just be strong for me…"

The person who took Jenny's death the hardest was, of course, her wife Vastra. All it took was that brief amount of time for her entire world to suddenly come crashing down when she felt Jenny's body go completely limp in her arms. Every color, every sound, every second, every sign of the world around them seemed to fade away until there was nothing left but the lingering aura of Death. They knew it was all over once Jenny's heart had stopped beating and so did Vastra's, before being crushed into a million pieces under the heavy weight of her own grief. Anything else, even having her head and limbs ripped from her body, or being burned alive at the stake would have been less painful for Vastra than seeing the light go dim in Jenny's eyes.

Both the Doctor and Strax offered Vastra their support during this most trying of times, but she stubbornly refused each of them. Vastra's grief couldn't be contained and it soon turned volatile, causing her to lash out against anyone who dared to come close enough. The Doctor and Strax then agreed to give Vastra as much space as she needed in order to mourn for her loss. The anger that burned within Vastra's soul eventually extinguished itself, leaving behind a dark, gaping void of profound sorrow. She then fell into that void, which led to her breaking down altogether and sobbing most profusely while holding onto Jenny's lifeless corpse as salty tears mixed with crimson blood. There was never a sound known to mankind more tragically heartbreaking than that of Vastra's cries of anguish.

She couldn't stay strong like Jenny had wanted, she simply couldn't no matter how hard she tried. How the hell was Vastra supposed to do that after losing the most important person in her life. Jenny meant everything to Vastra because she was more than just her maid; Jenny was her mate, her wife, the absolute love her life, the angel that healed her wounds and provided comfort when she needed it, the light that guided her through the darkness, the fire that kept her warm even in the coldest winter nights. Vastra was also grateful for the fact that Jenny was the only person who accepted her for the reptile that she is and loved her in spite of her flaws. It was Jenny who actually gave Vastra a new purpose in this strange and unfamiliar world ruled by apes. While their relationship might not have started under the best of circumstances, what they came to felt over time was true love, which they've fought so intensively to protect.

Now Vastra was blaming herself for everything that happened, for her failure to keep Jenny safe, her failure to upkeep her sacred promises as a spouse, and most of all, her failure to cherish every single second she spent with Jenny when she had the chance. It killed Vastra inside to realize that she was never going to gaze into Jenny's beautiful deep brown eyes, run her fingers through Jenny's silky hair, hear the bell-like music that was Jenny's laughter, see the adorable blush that rises in Jenny's cheeks whenever she is embarrassed, feel the warmth of Jenny's skin touching her own, or taste the intoxicating sweetness upon Jenny's perfect lips ever again. Jenny was gone forever and all that Vastra had left were the memories flashing before her eyes.

_Vastra and the Doctor saving Jenny from the Tongs._

_Vastra hiring Jenny to be her maid._

_Jenny helping to mend Vastra's wounds after a night of hunting._

_Jenny's first combat lesson in the cellar._

_Declarations of love are made and they shared their first kiss._

_Spending a lazy morning in bed together after a night of passion._

_Flirting and fighting at Demon's Run._

_Meeting and recruiting Strax, thus forming the Paternoster Gang._

_Vastra getting down on one knee and presenting a ring to Jenny._

_The Doctor officiating their wedding, sharing their first kiss as a married couple while Strax threw a celebratory grenade._

_Attack of the evil snowmen, the Great Intelligence, a frozen governess._

_Sneaking into Sweetville and rescuing the Doctor._

_The Whisperers, Trenzalore, Jenny and Strax disappearing, reviving Jenny's heart._

_A dinosaur in the Thames, meeting the Twelfth Doctor, falling through the roof using aerial silk, a lifesaving kiss._

_Jenny posing as Vastra paints her with great admiration._

_Dancing along to the gramophone playing music._

_Exchanging presents on Christmas morning._

_Jenny blowing out the candles on her birthday cake._

_Toasting with champagne while celebrating their anniversary._

_Jenny hitting Strax with a wooden spoon when he tried to steal a box of sherbet fancies._

_Travelling through multiple galaxies in the TARDIS and stargazing together._

_Snuggling in front of the fireplace with tea and a book._

_Quick goodnight kisses before falling asleep in bed._

They were so happy during all that time and was looking forward to the bright future waiting ahead of them. They always dreamt of growing old and gray together, of settling down into a quiet life of domestic bliss, but that dream died along with Jenny. All they needed was some more time, there was nothing that Vastra wouldn't give in exchange for just a little more time with Jenny.

Why?

Why must the universe be so cruel as to take away all that she loved and held dear?

What has she ever done to deserve this kind of torture?

First it was her sisters and now her beloved Jenny; a person can only endure so much heartache before finally giving up.

Distraught, Vastra decided that life was no longer worth living.

Not without her beloved Jenny, her soulmate, the one she vowed to love and protect til death do them apart.

Since Death has already taken her wife away, Vastra would rather put herself out of her misery than carry on living with a broken heart.

She picked up Jenny's revolver gun, which had seen many men fall dead before it, and was about to claim one last victim.

Vastra aimed the revolver at her head, ready to say goodbye to the cruel world.

Wherever she end up in the afterlife, she hoped Jenny will be there waiting...and maybe her sisters as well.

Strax and the Doctor knocked down the locked door shouting at her to stop, but it was already too late.

She pulled the trigger…

And so ended the tragic journey of these two star-crossed lovers.

May they forever rest in peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end! Excuse me whilst I go wallow in my own tears of fangirl sorrows. As for you guys, please do enjoy the rest of this wonderful month of Femslash February. A review will also be much appreciated since this is the first time I ever wrote something like this. The next story will be a billions times happier and lighter, I promise.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, lovely readers, here's another story that I managed to whip up for your consumption! To be honest, after having my heart ripped out by my last story, I desperately needed something to pick me up again. So viola, and that's how this happened! No angst here...OK maybe just a tiny bit in the middle...but other than that, it's just warm, lovable, happy fluff all the way, baby!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Doctor Who or any of its characters.
> 
> Prompt: "You are so beautiful, whatever did I do to deserve something as wonderful as you?"~ Tumblr

After a long night of hunting in London, an exhausted and injured Vastra limped back home to 13 Paternoster Row. She hasn't even bothered to clean the red blood off of her katana blade, which she still held onto in a shaky yet firm grip. The blood stain on her sword, in addition to those smeared across her face and clothes, all stood testimony to her epic battle against a gigantic, demonic bat that had been sucking the blood of innocent victims all over the city. Vastra emerged victorious at the end by slaying the beast, but at the cost of having her leg slashed by one of its razor sharp claws. So despite being in great pain due to her injuries, Vastra still managed to push herself back toward home, hissing and cursing all the way in true Silurian fashion. She just kept telling herself that it could be worse; At least it wasn't in the middle of a freezing winter, or else she would be in even bigger trouble.

Stopping just outside of their house, Vastra looked up to see that the light of a bedroom was still on, indicating that Jenny must still be awake.

Vastra flung the front door wide open before stumbling inside, calling out, "Jenny! Jenny, darling, I need you right now!"

She then released her katana, which fell audibly onto the floor as she leaned back against the wall for support and tried to catch her breath. Within mere seconds, a worried Jenny rushed down the stairs at pretty much the speed of light, wearing only her nightgown and wisps of her dark brown hair escaping from its usually neat bun. A concerned gasp came from the young human's mouth when she saw the deplorable condition that Vastra was currently in.

"Blimey, Vas, what in God's name happened to you?"

Granted, this was not the first time that Jenny had seen Vastra come home bearing wounds, but this without a doubt was the worst by far.

"Demonic bat monster...I killed it but….the accursed creature lashed out and was able to strike my leg," spoke the Silurian in between exhales and inhales of air. Vastra's normally calm face became marred in agony, and she hissed again as her wound continued to sting even more vigorously.

The criticalness of the situation was not lost on Jenny, who wasted no time in going to Vastra's aid. She helped to remove Vastra's tattered cloak and supported the Silurian's hefty weight as she led her into the front sitting room.

"Vas, you should really cut down on the red meat consumption," quipped Jenny in an attempt to lighten the mood.

It didn't work, because Vastra shot her an irritated look that caused Jenny to apologize with a sheepish smile.

Once they reached the sitting room, Jenny carefully set Vastra up on the sofa and asked, "Alright, Vastra, where are you injured this time?"

Vastra responded with a hiss and pointed at her leg.

Jenny took a moment to prepare herself before slowly lifting away the layers of Vastra's skirt in order to reveal three gruesome gashes located on her right thigh. Even with her Silurian ability to physically regenerate, both Vastra and Jenny knew that this was something that needed to be taken care of as soon as possible.

Jenny tutted lightly while shaking her head and said, "Oh, my sweet, poor lizard….that demonic bat really did quite a number on you, didn't it? I'll go find the first aid kit."

Jenny planted a comforting kiss upon Vastra's forehead before rushing out to retrieve the first aid kit. She then came back minutes later with the first aid kit, a towel, and a basin of water. Using a towel soaked in alcohol, Jenny thoroughly cleaned the wounds in order to decrease risk of infection. The first time Vastra got injured, she was surprised that Jenny possessed such substantial knowledge of medical care. Jenny explained that her mother used to be a nurse before she got married, and had taught her these skills so that she could take care of her brothers who were constantly getting into trouble. So with the wounds cleared of excess blood, Jenny was able to properly examine them and decided that stitches would be enough in this case. She picked up her needle and string, and proceeded to perform the operation on her Silurian patient. Vastra's tough scales did make it somewhat more difficult, but Jenny was determined in her efforts.

Meanwhile, Vastra tried her best to remain still as to not disrupt Jenny while she worked. Vastra wanted to laugh at the glaring oddity of it all; here she was, a strong and proud Silurian warrior, having to be helped by an ape. She could perfectly picture the expressions of disapproval and disgust on her sisters' faces if they were to see her now. That, however, didn't change the fact that Vastra is still in love with Jenny, even if she is an ape that she's supposed to hate.

Watching Jenny concentrate so hard as she worked on mending her wounds made Vastra realized how far their relationship had evolved over the years, first from hostile ape and Silurian, to maid and Madame, then to close friends and comrades, and now finally to lovers.

At first glance, it might seem like it was Vastra who saved Jenny that fateful night with the Tongs. Vastra, however, knew that this couldn't possibly be further from the truth; They actually saved each other, in a way. Jenny might have been a lowly match girl when Vastra first found her, but the young human quickly proved herself to be a hardworking, clever, and quick-witted individual. As a maid, Vastra had always admired Jenny's work capacity when it came to performing chores, and she did them without any complaint, too. Jenny also possessed surprisingly impeccable cooking skills, which allowed her to make delicious human meat steak. Jenny often joked about how Vastra could ever bear to live in such a "pigsty" before she came along and Vastra, though highly offended, had to agree with her nonetheless. Vastra had to admit that she wasn't exactly thrilled about the idea of living with a hairy, dumb, annoying ape at first, but she soon changed her mind because Jenny was living proof that not all humans fit into that same degrading stereotype.

Even now, did Vastra still regret how she allowed her anger to get the best of her and the unspeakable crimes that she committed in the past, before Jenny came into her life like a heavenly angel to rescue her from the self-destructive spiral of hateful prejudice. So while their relationship might have had a rough start, they gradually developed a better understanding of each other, which resulted in a extremely strong bond that transcended deeper than either of them thought possible. Perhaps the reason for this bond stemmed from the fact that they are both considered outcasts by the society in which the live; Vastra is pretty much self-explanatory, since she is a lizard woman from the dawn of time living among humans in Victorian England, and Jenny was disowned by her highly homophobic parents for having romantic feelings toward the same-sex. It is only around each other that they are allowed to be their true selves without fear of judgement or persecution. They were both broken kindred spirits who were lucky enough to discover each other just in time to help heal their souls.

Vastra used to feel so alone without her sisters by her side in this strange new world of apes and resented having to always hide behind a veil, but knowing that Jenny is willing to accept every part of her, flaws and all, was the only motivation she needed to get through each day no matter how difficult. They both placed their trust in each other, confided their deepest secrets in each other, supported each other, brought out the best in each other, and believed themselves to be invincible as they faced the entire world head on together. Like any other couple, Jenny and Vastra had their ups and downs, and were prone to driving one another crazy on a daily basis, but their love continued to flourish despite all the odds stacked up against them.

There's no doubt in Vastra's heart that Jenny is the best thing that ever happened to her, and she resolved on showing Jenny her gratitude for everything she's done.

Vastra was pulled back out of her reflection when Jenny exclaimed, "Done! Now that the wounds are closed, I recommend that you take it easy for a couple of weeks."

Putting away her thread and needle, Jenny then finished it off by wrapping a bandage around Vastra's leg.

"Thank you, Doctor Flint, I truly do appreciate your help," said Vastra in a playfully teasing tone, yet her eyes glimmered with sincerity. She reached out to hold Jenny's hand in a rare affectionate gesture, and began speaking more earnestly, "My dear, sweet Jenny….You are so beautiful, whatever did I do to deserve something as wonderful as you?"

Jenny was visibly touched and a delighted smile spread across her face as she replied, "Oh, my darling lizard, I ask myself the very same thing every single day."

They shared a chaste, yet still passionate kiss and Jenny stayed on the couch with Vastra, where they continued to express their ardent admiration for one another until the first light of day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad that I was able to finish this because I had a terrible case of writers block recently. It's all good now, so I'm super energized and ready to write more femslash! Femlsash February is the best month ever and I love it! Whoo!
> 
> Oh yeah, and please please please please leave a review or comment, or heck even just a single word because it's a known fact writers LOVE feedback, it's what keeps them alive and inspires them to write more. So if you love me, you will do this!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop whoop! Two chapters in the same day, so here's another special treat for you guys! I'm currently super hyperactive so instead of letting all this energy go to waste, I decided to write more femslash! There's only 9 more days left in February so by now it's either go big or go home! So have fun with this story!
> 
> Prompt: Vastra and Jenny mix work with pleasure by having semi-public sexyfuntimes.
> 
> Bold Italics= Telepathy thoughts stuff
> 
> Yeah, I still can't get over the fact that Jenny and Vastra can communicate through fucking telepathy! OTP! OTP! OTP!

Scotland Yard was in need of the services of the Great Detective once again.

Unfortunately, Vastra and Jenny were in the middle of a rather, ahem, steamy session when Scotland Yard called on the telephone, and Vastra rued the day she bought that infernal device. It wasn't like she received many calls everyday; the only people who she kept in contact with was the Doctor and Scotland Yard. She also found these human communication devices to be mostly archaic compared to those invented by her own civilization. Even so, the Silurian hated to be interrupted, especially by imprudent apes with their ridiculous sense of timing.

Although they were obliged to report to duty, that still didn't mean Vastra had to be happy about it. Jenny on the other hand, thought she was being immature and chided her wife for scowling during the entire ride. Strax brought their coach to a stop in front of Scotland Yard headquarters where senior Inspector George Abercrombie awaited them.

"Ah, Madame Vastra...Miss Flint, how good is it that you are able to come here on such short notice,"greeted the Inspector with a courteous bow and tip of his top hat.

Vastra and Inspector Abercrombie had a long history between them that began when the Silurian was first employed by Scotland Yard. Before Jenny came along, she and Abercrombie collaborated on many cases, and he came to be one of the few humans Vastra genuinely respected and trusted.

However, Vastra wasn't in the mood for pleasantries that day and she snapped, "Yes, it's quite obvious that we're here! So just get to the point faster, Inspector. What is it exactly that you need us to deal with this time?"

Most people found Madame Vastra's feisty temper to be rather off putting, and it was no different for this Inspector. The man could only stutter in response, "Well...um...yes, of course, Madame, please forgive me. So you see, we've been working on this case concerning the murder of a wealthy gentleman by the name of Dr. Benjamin Kain. During the course of our investigations, we discovered that Dr. Kain and his wife didn't quite get along-"

"That's quite understandable."

"-and so she killed him in order run away with, and you won't believe this," Inspector Abercrombie chuckled in amusement and shook his head before continuing, "His wife had a secret female lover, some common gypsy or another! The both of them are currently making their way up toward Scotland as we speak, along with a staggering fortune stolen from the doctor's vault. It is our hope that you and Miss Flint here can track them down and apprehend the convicts under the authority of Scotland Yard," finished the Inspector with a more serious countenance.

Jenny and Vastra had to fight the urge to roll their eyes at the Inspector's narrow-mindedness toward same-sex relationships. Instead, they both opted to share a discreetly knowing glance; If only did Abercrombie ever bothered to stop and look closer at the true nature of their own relationship. Oh, how that would blow away his conservative little ape mind!

"Doesn't sound like anything we can't handle," replied Vastra with cool confidence. "Jenny and I shall be on the next train heading to Scotland by this afternoon."

"Excellent! Would you mind following me to my office? There are still some important paperwork regarding the case that I need to give you."

A curt nod from Vastra signaled the Inspector to go ahead and lead the way to his office. Now Abercrombie is, in fact, a man aged beyond his prime and not as keen as he used to be. With retirement waiting just around the corner, he no longer bothered to keep his personal office organized. Papers, books, and odd knick-knacks of all kinds were thrown about the room in no particular order. It was a miracle that he was able to get anything done at all!

Another unfortunate trait of the Inspector, is that he also possessed a tendency to drone on about trivial things that nobody ever paid any attention to. Jenny, as usual, simply tuned out the Inspector as her mind began straying toward other matters, such as what she was going to cook for dinner, that beautiful dress she saw displayed in a shop window on their way here, and where would be a good place to hide the sherbet fancies from Strax.

She then felt something glide against her leg, and was barely able to prevent herself from leaping three feet into the air. In their rush to get dressed that morning, Jenny had neglected to put on her stockings and now she was regretting it. Jenny, knowing exactly who the culprit was, shot a threatening glare toward Vastra whose tongue was hanging not-so-innocently out of her mouth.

Oi! What the hell do you think you're doing?!

I just want to have a little taste, that's all.

Daft lizard...well knock it off, the Inspector is literally right there!

By God, Jenny couldn't believe the nerve of this woman; It was as if Vastra wanted them to get caught!

No. Was the Silurian's stubborn response. Vastra continued to caress Jenny's legs under her skirts using her long tongue, while ignoring Jenny's protests and threats. In fact, Vastra was having far too much fun teasing her wife to care about the rules of propiority.

Her tongue moved higher and higher until it reached its final destination. Wiggling its way inside Jenny's knickers, one swift stroke against her clit caused Jenny to release a high-pitched squeal of surprise that would have shattered the eardrums. Jenny's hand instantly went to cover her mouth as her face tried its best to impersonate a tomato. Vastra, aware that she has gone too far, wasted no time in retracting her tongue back into her mouth.

Abercrombie spun around from behind his desk and asked, "What in Jesus Christ was that noise?"

Poor Jenny was too mortified to say anything, so it was Vastra who did the explaining, "It's nothing to worry about, Inspector. Jenny here has been struck with the hiccups, but I'm sure it will go away soon."

"Oh...um...well in that case, you have my condolences, Miss Flint."

He didn't press them any further, but instead went back to searching for the case files through the massive pile of papers on his desk. Vastra turned toward Jenny, wearing a mischievous smirk on her face, and winked at her. Jenny was so close to ripping that infuriating smirk off of the Silurian's face with a knife. After what felt like an eternity, Abercrombie finally found the missing files, which he then handed over to Madame Vastra. She and Jenny bid the Inspector farewell before hastily departing from his office.

Jenny was still seething at Vastra for that stunt she pulled as they walked side-by-side down the hall. The Silurian's impassive expression indicated that she either didn't notice or didn't care, and that only frustrated Jenny even more. She was preoccupied with thinking about ways to get revenge, when Vastra suddenly pulled her into what looked like a storage closet-how dignified- and pushed her back against the door.

"What the devil is-"

Jenny never got a chance to finish that sentence due to Vastra's muscular body pressing against hers, and cold lips colliding with her own with such bruising force. The kissing that ensued was very passionate and erratic, so full of want. It wasn't long before Vastra's sinful tongue had succeeded in penetrating Jenny's defenses, causing her to moan in spite of herself. At the same time, Vastra's hands were also busy with roaming all over Jenny's body, eager to touch every single curve and crevice.

Vastra eventually broke the kiss and moved to Jenny's neck where she whispered in her ear, "I believe we have some unfinished business that we need to attend to."

Jenny could practically hear the smirk that was undoubtedly taking form on Vastra's lips as the Silurian proceeded to ravage her neck.

"You're absolutely unbelievable, you know that?" Jenny huffed, trying to sound seriously mad, but it proved to be utterly impossible when she found Vastra's ministrations so enjoyable. She became annoyed at herself for that, because although she was a maid trained in the art of combat and married to a prehistoric lizard woman, even Jenny still had her standards when it came to intimacy outside the bedroom. "This is Scotland Yard headquarters for God's sake, they might hear us!"

"Then I suppose you'll just have to try being more quiet, my dear," replied Vastra,who was relentlessly working on loosening the buttons of Jenny's blouse.

Be more silent, was that really the best solution she could come up with? Jenny gave an incredulous snort, like that was going to happen!

Another sensual moan escaped from Jenny's mouth as Vastra's hand slipped through her shirt and cupped a firm breast. The Silurian was most pleased by the fact that her wife had forgotten to wear her corset, as well as her stockings. Jenny's eyes were screwed tightly shut, and she had to bite her lip to prevent herself from making any more noises. She knew that what they're currently doing came with enormous risks, but alas it was far too pleasurable to stop.

Most of Jenny's willpower had already evaporated by now, but she still had enough for one last albeit weak objection, "But what about….the case then?"

"The case can wait. Besides, if we are going to Scotland, then it would be best if I use this time to practice my Scottish accent," Vastra purred into Jenny's ear, making sure to emphasize the Scottish twang in her voice that she knew Jenny found to be very sexy.

Vastra then pushed her hand palm-first against Jenny's wet and throbbing core, forcing her to muffle her groans within Vastra's shoulder. Jenny knew in that moment that she was going to be in so much trouble. Vastra, on the other hand, simply threw all caution to the wind as she continued to indulge herself in her wife's delectable body.

What Scotland Yard doesn't know won't hurt them, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've said it a million times and I'll say it again, Horny Lizard Vastra is life! I can honestly imagine that with her being a lizard, her sex drive would be going through the roof. Oh and that tongue...damn.This was really fun to write, especially Jenny's reactions. Anyway, please do leave a review and I'll be back real soon with another story! But most importantly, remember to stay gay, everyone ;)


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings everyone, surprise I'm not dead! Sorry I left you guys hanging for so long, but believe me it wasn't my fault. You know how it is, life is a roller coaster, sometimes you're high and sometimes you're low. Well, I've been stuck at rock bottom for the last month or so. I was cursed with a nasty soul crushing case of Writers Block so I couldn't write shit about anything! Then of course, there's the massive rampaging juggernaut of school work that's been kicking my ass big time lately. I am so fucking DONE with school already, I need summer to come RIGHT NOW! UGH I FUCKING HATE SCHOOL SO MUCH!
> 
> Soooo anyway, I decided to take an emergency break from fanfiction which has proven to be extremely helpful. I've finally broke free of Writers Block, though my freedom might have an expiration date and the vicious cycle will start all over again. I'm afraid that this is not the smutty story I've promised you guys(especially VastraJennyLove I'm so sorry) because I've hit a dead end with that story. I can assure you that I'll finish it someday, so please accept this fluffy oneshot instead because I've been sitting on this one for a while and had forgotten about it. A little re-polishing and it's now good to go!
> 
> Prompt: Vastra and Jenny go on a holiday picnic

On the occasion marking their third wedding anniversary, Vastra and Jenny decided to go on a holiday getaway. They traveled to a cozy little cottage that Vastra had bought located by the seaside on the eastern coast of England, where they were going to live in for one week, just the two them and the sea. No serial killers, no acid grenades, no Time Lords.

The weather was being agreeable, so Jenny and Vastra packed some food in a basket for a picnic at the beach. The sun was shining brightly, a cool wind was carried in from the ocean smelling faintly of sea salt, and the view of the water was just breathtaking. Such an idyllic scene struck Vastra with a sudden bout of artistic inspiration, which led to her convincing Jenny to pose for a painting. A real one this time, mind you.

Jenny looked like the ideal model for a painting, all dressed up in a flowing white sundress, matching hat adorned with flowers, and even a lace parasol to complete the ensemble.

Vastra had to go back to their cottage and retrieve the necessary easel, canvas, and supplies that they've brought along with them on the trip. Once everything had been set up, Jenny then assumed her designated position as a young, fair maiden taking a stroll at the beach while Vastra proceeded to capture the image on canvas. Neither of them spoke a word; the only sound that could be heard was that of the tidal waves crashing upon rocks in the background. A considerable amount of time passed before Vastra's muse began to grow tired of standing on pins and needles, causing her to vocalize her displeasure.

"Oi! How much longer is this going to take," exclaimed a rather impatient Jenny as she watched Vastra work from behind her easel several yards away. "It feels like I've been standing in this spot for eons!"

How ironic, actually, considering that ten years ago Jenny didn't have the faintest idea of what an eon was. Though when you've lived in the same house with a book collecting, prehistoric lizard woman and an extensive library at your disposal, you're bound to pick up some new vocabulary along the way.

"There's really no need to fret so, my dear,"came the Silurian's nonchalant reply without even looking up from the canvas. Although her face was hidden behind the canvas, Jenny could sense that Vastra was smirking at her expense. "We've only been here for half an hour, and I can assure you that it's almost done."

"Well, can you at least try painting just a bit faster over there? Any longer and I think my arms are going to fall off from holding this stupid parasol!"

Vastra, amused by her muse's melodramatic complaints, chuckled and responded with, "It's not my fault that your abnormally pale skin makes it very easy for you to get sunburned, is it? Now hush and be patient like a good little muse. Besides, darling, you can't rush perfection when it comes to creating art." She then paused to take a peek at Jenny and visually assessed her stance. "Lift it a little bit higher and tilt your head slightly to the right, if you please."

Jenny rolled her eyes in exasperation, but did as instructed. Nonetheless, that didn't stop her from mumbling under her breath, "Strax was right when he called you an overbearing and bossy lizard."

"I heard that, young lady!"

Jenny merely snorted indicating that she couldn't care less.

"And now for the finishing touch,"announced Vastra after a few more minutes and strokes of her paintbrush. "There, it's perfect! Jenny, darling, you can stop posing now and come take a look at this!"

Jenny certainly didn't need to be told twice, as she was all too happy to drop everything in order to run toward Vastra. She was relieved to finally have her blood coursing efficiently throughout her body again. Her arms were also stiff from having to hold the parasol aloft for so long, but flexing them proved to be quite helpful.

"It's about damn time, too!" Jenny's annoyance instantly disappeared as soon as she laid eyes on Vastra's latest masterpiece. "Oh...oh that is very beautiful, Vastra. Well done, sweetheart!" Jenny kissed her wife on the cheek and caressed her crests to show her appreciation.

The Silurian purred delightedly at the touch, and wrapped one arm around Jenny's waist, pulling her closer. "Well then, I am most glad that I married someone with such delectable taste in art. They say that each picture is worth a thousand words. I say that no word in existence will ever be enough to describe the peerless beauty that I see in you."

Vastra's eyes gleamed with ardent adoration for her wife, which emphasized the sincerity of her words.

"Aww, how very sentimental of you," teased Jenny, grinning and playfully elbowing Vastra. There was also a gleam in her eyes that matched Vastra's, to show that she did accept the compliment in all due seriousness. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you've gone soft!"

Vastra sheepishly rubbed the back of her neck and sighed,"I suppose that years of living among your human society has, indeed, taken its toll on me. 'Soft'"-Her tongue rapidly flicked out for a brief second "-Not an appropriate word that's usually associated with my people's warriors."

Both of them then stared at Jenny's stomach when it released an unearthly growling noise that startled them.

"I don't know about you, but posing in one position for over an hour without food has sure taken a toll on my appetite,"remarked Jenny while patting her anxious tummy, causing Vastra to laugh.

Immediately following the loud warning given by Jenny's stomach, the couple then walked hand-in-hand toward the picnic blanket they have laid out across the sand. Sitting down, they then proceeded to unload the baskets' edible contents, which included a tea set, tiny triangle sandwiches, roasted pheasant, pickles, grapes, apples, and two servings of sherbet fancies. It also wouldn't be a proper celebration without a bottle of classic champagne, which Vastra carefully poured into two glasses.

"Vastra, do you think it was wise of us to leave Strax home alone?" Asked Jenny all of a sudden, sounding highly concerned. "Remember the last time we did that and had to install a new door, because our old one was demolished by one of of his blasted booby traps? I swear, having that thick-headed overgrown potato around the house is more of a safety hazard than anything else!"

"You don't have to worry about anything, Jenny, as I believe Strax has learned his lesson from that little mishap,"Vastra reassured her wife while handing her a glass of the fizzling champagne. "I had no idea that Sontarans were capable of turning white like that until you told him he was banned from eating sherbet fancies for a whole year!"

Indeed, Jenny had been that angry with Strax, and now the both of them were laughing at the distant memory.

"So enough about Strax," said Vastra in order to refocus their attention on more important matters, "Now is the time for us to celebrate three blissful years of our marriage, however unconventional it may be. Cheers, dearest!"

"Cheers!"

They completed the toast with a clink of their glasses, which were both drank empty within seconds.

"Well I'll be a rat's sister...we've actually been married for three whole years,"spoke Jenny to herself with a sense of disbelief. She had good reason to, considering that they are a homosexual inter species couple living in a conservative Victorian England.

There was a contented smile on Vastra's face when she replied, "That's an odd way of expressing it, but yes we have, and I'm confident that there will be many more to come."

"Not if you keep shedding and leaving scales everywhere!" Scoffed Jenny in mock disgust. "They're an absolute nightmare to clean after, you know."

That was one reason, anyway, and another being that Jenny found it extremely awkward having to explain to their visitors that the scales were part of Vastra's alleged "skin condition."

Vastra, clearly offended, stuck her tongue out and shot back with,"Since you just happened to mention that, then perhaps I can say the same about that mammalian nuisance you call hair! The amount of hair that falls off your head on a daily basis is rather alarming to say the least." She shook her head in a bemused fashion. "It's completely beyond me as to why you mammals insisted on growing so much of it in the first place!"

"Oh come on, Vastra, stop acting like you don't love my hair,"drawled an incredulous Jenny, as she flipped her hair to make a statement, "because you're not fooling anyone." Vastra knew that Jenny was right about that, since her adorable fascination with the human's hair wasn't exactly a well kept secret. "We humans need hair in order to stay warm when the weather gets cold. Didn't you read that in any of those fancy scientific books of yours? Maybe you Silurians should have figured out a way to grow hair of your own,"added Jenny while wearing teasing smirk. "So you wouldn't have to complain about being so damn cold all the time."

"Well, I admit, you do have a good point there," conceded Vastra somewhat begrudgingly. "Although, the prospect of reptiles growing hair is one of the most ridiculous things I've ever heard of! I mean, what would I even look with hair?"

The Silurian was immensely proud of her head crests, which gave her a regal and distinguished appearance, so naturally she would be against the idea of covering them up under a large lump of hair.

All joking aside now, Jenny gazed directly into Vastra's blue eyes and answered, "Like the most beautiful, magnificent creature in the entire world. Then again, you already are in my eyes and that will never ever change."

Vastra's expression was unreadable and she was at a loss for words, having been stunned by Jenny's high praises. She have, of course, received plenty of them from Jenny throughout the years, but they never failed to make her heart skip a beat or her cheeks to turn warm. Vastra was flooded with so much joy in that moment, causing her to lean forward and capture Jenny's lips in a tender kiss. They somehow managed to pour three year's worth, ten in total that they've known each other, of love, trust, loyalty, and devotion into that one kiss. Both of their bodies trembled under the sheer force of their surging passion.

"I love you,"proclaimed a breathless Vastra once they've pulled apart, gently stroking Jenny's face.

Jenny returned the sentiment and proceeded to snuggle even closer against the Silurian. She rested her head on Vastra's chest just above her heartbeat, as Vastra encircled her arms around Jenny. Jenny giggled when Vastra, unsurprisingly, began playing with a dark strand of her hair, twirling it around with her fingers. They were at peace like that, simply enjoying each other's company while also helping themselves to the meal they brought. Even the golden sun seemed to bless their union by casting its splendid rays upon them.

Jenny plopped a plump grape into her mouth. "Vastra?"

"Hmm?"

"When did you first realized that you love me?" Jenny's eyes then shot upward, looking expectantly at Vastra for an answer.

The Silurian tapped her chin in contemplation and answered, "As far as I can recall...I would say that it was during that one time when I barged into your room, and accidentally caught you in the process of changing your clothes."

"Oh…," was all that Jenny managed to say as she suddenly remembered that particular incident. Her cheeks were blooming crimson from embarrassment, which made Vastra laugh. "You really ought to learn how to knock before entering someone's room."

Another hearty laugh came from Vastra before she replied, "Yes, you're absolutely correct, my dear, because that certainly would have spared us from those extremely awkward few days of walking on eggshells around each other afterward." Clearing her throat, Vastra then adopted a more serious tone. "However, I think that I've always been in love with you from the very first moment we met, though it took me almost a lifetime to figure it out. Goddess knows I tried to fight against those feelings, but in the end they proved to be far too powerful beyond my control. So I only continued to fall further from there, and before I even realized it, I had you pinned down underneath me, wriggling around like a frightened little mouse."

"Well, how else is someone supposed to react when they suddenly find themselves trapped in the grip a lizard woman who eats human flesh on a regular basis?" Exclaimed Jenny, which resulted in her wife erupting into laughter yet again. She crossly punched Vastra in the arm. "Oi! Don't you dare laugh at me, you daft lizard!"

"I'm sorry for laughing, my darling, I truly am! Though in my defense, you were looking positively delectable with your sweat slicked skin, rosy red cheeks, and those trousers and waistcoat that fit oh so well on your body's slender form…" A pointed look from Jenny warned Vastra that she was getting carried away. Upon closer inspection, one could have noticed how the Silurian's scales turned a shade darker as she tried to apologize, "Um...err, please excuse me for getting off topic. The most important thing I'm trying to say, is that I could not have chosen a more perfect mate to share the rest of my life with."

Her words seemed to appease Jenny, whose demeanor instantly softened into a beaming smile, and she was rewarded with another sweet kiss.

"Daft lizard."

"Hairy ape."

Being a Silurian warrior, it never once crossed Vastra's mind that she would end up falling in love with and then marrying a human. Whether it was destiny, fate, or sheer luck that brought these two together, the answer might never be known for certain. One thing that Vastra does know for a fact, is that Jenny is a precious diamond among the countless humans that she had encountered over the years since being awoken in London. All that really mattered was the present; and now that she was holding Jenny in her arms as they listened to the rhythm of the tides rising and falling, Vastra concluded that there was nowhere else in the entire universe that she would rather be than right here. Three years of marriage seems like nothing compared to what's waiting ahead for them in the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can someone tell me how I can change my username on this website, that would most be appreciated. Hope you guys enjoyed the new chapter that's way overdue and don't still hate me! If you still hate me, then good news, I have another chapter already written and ready to go! Gonna post it tomorrow so keep an eye out for it.
> 
> Please leave a review because I've really missed receiving those lately =P


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter like I promised! Enjoy!
> 
> Prompt: "Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" ~ a la Tumblr

It was noon when Jenny made a pot of tea to be served alongside a platter of crackers, cheese, and ham for her daily luncheon with Vastra. Strax assisted her with setting everything up in the living room before retiring into his private quarters for a nap. Jenny settled into one of the plush chairs in front of the fireplace and poured herself a cup of warm tea as she awaited her wife to join her.

No less than five minutes later, Jenny was taken by surprise when a pair of scaly hands covered her eyes in a playful manner.

"Jenny, darling, I have a question for you," purred Vastra, who had sneaked up from behind Jenny.

Jenny's lips curled into a delighted smile as she replied,"You do? Well then, I'm all ears." She removed one of Vastra's hands and brought it to her lips to kiss the palm tenderly.

Vastra then retracted both her hands and moved to sit down in another chair adjacent to that of Jenny's. Next, she made sure that she was looking directly into Jenny's eyes, who signaled for her to speak with a slight nod.

"Did it hurt?"

"Did what hurt?" Jenny's eyebrows furrowed in perplexity at the unusual question. As far as she knew, her body was feeling right as rain with no discomfort whatsoever.

That prompted Vastra to clarify with, "Did it hurt when you fell from heaven, I mean."

Without warning, Jenny spit out her tea before gaping at Vastra, her eyes wide with disbelief. "Virgin Mary, where in the world did you pick up that phrase?"

Vastra, interpreting Jenny's reaction to be a negative one, turned a darker shade of green from embarrassment and found herself to be tongue-tied as she tried to apologize. That quickly changed to confusion, however, when Jenny suddenly burst into hysterical laughter for some unknown reason. All the Silurian could do was stare in bewildered awe at her wife as she continued to laugh her head off for the next five minutes or so.

"Jenny, why are you laughing?" Demanded an exasperated Vastra, with eyes narrowed and arms folded across her chest. " I honestly don't see how any of this is remotely funny, when I'm trying to be romantic!"

"I-I'm so sorry, Vastra, please don't take this personally!" Gasped Jenny in between fits of laughter until her stomach began to cramp. It required every ounce of willpower she possessed in order to finally sober up again. She then proceeded to explain, "It's...It's just that I've never took you as the type that would resort to using such soppy pick-up lines. Why, if I had a shilling for every time a bloke used that on me to get inside my skirt, I'd be richer than Her Majesty Queen Victoria! I just thought a lizard lady like you might have a bit more class than that."

Taking notice of Vastra's crestfallen expression, Jenny offered her a doting smile and reached over to gently squeeze her hand. "Aww, turn that frown upside down. You made a good effort, Vastra, I'll give you that. Though, if you want to really woo me, you're gonna need to come up with something more original."

Her words did little to make Vastra feel better; The Silurian saw it as a challenge of sorts, causing her to leave the room in a huff with her pride more than a little wounded at having her romantic prowess compared to that of testosterone crazed monkey boys.

Sighing, Jenny refilled her cup with some tea and resigned to spending lunch alone afterwards. Knowing Vastra, Jenny was confident that her wife won't stay vexed for very long. A small smile formed on her face as she shook her head; Poor Vastra...she was only trying to do her absolute best.

Just as Jenny had expected, Vastra couldn't keep the grudge for more than a day and returned to their bedroom that evening as she was preparing for bed. Jenny had already changed into her nightgown and was sitting at the vanity, pulling pins out of her hair. Their eyes met in the mirror, and judging by the Silurian's improved self-assured demeanor, it occurred to Jenny that perhaps she was able to find another way to woo her.

"So you've come back. Go ahead and lay it on me."

Vastra didn't need to be told twice as she moved closer, wearing a bold grin on her face."Did it hurt...when you fell in love with me?"

Jenny removed the least remaining pin from her hair, allowing the dark luxurious locks to cascade down her back like a curtain.

She was caught off guard by such a profound question, which made her speechless. A period of silence followed between them as Jenny wracked her brain for an answer to give Vastra. The Silurian, meanwhile, gave herself a mental pat on the back and was willing to wait patiently for as long as Jenny needed.

Eventually, Jenny breathed out in finality and spoke,"No. No, I don't think it did."

One of Vastra's eye ridges raised up in curiosity. "Oh? Why is that?"

Jenny then went away from the vanity to walk towards Vastra, flashing her a radiant smile as she draped her arms over her wife's shoulders. In response, Vastra's arms instantly wound their way around Jenny's petite waist to draw her in closer.

"Because, my dearest lizard, falling in love is only painful when the other person doesn't love you back," explained Jenny in a rather philosophical tone, gazing into Vastra's deep blue eyes as she did so. "Believe me, I've had plenty of firsthand experience when it comes to that. But you... it didn't hurt at all when I fell in love with you, because you were there waiting to catch me and I landed right into your arms. This, to me, is where heaven really is."

At that, Vastra touched Jenny's forehead with her own, humming contentedly, "Hmmm... I suppose I can't argue against such a compelling case. Serves to prove what a divine catch you are, my lovely angel."

The couple shared a romantic kiss before falling into bed together amidst their joyous laughter. As long as they have each other, it will always be heaven no matter where they are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case it wasn't clear enough, I'm always a huge romantic sap when it comes to these two dorks! So I have good news and bad news. Bad news: This will be the last chapter in this series because I don't plan on updating it again until further notice. Good news: I'm gonna start a brand new series of drabbles starring Jenny/Vastra as well as Strax, because I want to try something new and am tired of oneshots to be honest. Each drabble will be based on a single word prompt, and I'll need you guys to provide me with some! Give me a word, any word and I shall try my best to write something remotely competent!
> 
> That is all, goodbye for now everyone I'll catch you guys on the flip side later! Remember to keep an eye out for my new drabble series! It also wouldn't kill you to help a sister out by leaving a review!


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Ok here’s a prompt for my little bored Paternoster friend. Bit of angst when Jenny Is injured trying to defend her beloved Vastra!"~ Tumblr

Over the course of her twelve year career at Scotland Yard, Vastra have made quite a formidable reputation for herself as the Great Detective. With over a thousand cases solved and just as many criminals locked away in jail, it was no wonder that those in London’s notorious underground realm wanted her dead once and for all. Therefore, it wasn’t unusual for Vastra to encounter an assassin every so often, who would try, and fail most miserably, to kill her.

Assault by a single thug in a dark alley was one thing, but a launching a brazen attack on her place of residence? Now _that_ is something else entirely! Vastra and Jenny were expecting to settle in the sitting room and spend a quiet evening together, when their home was invaded by a group of masked intruders. They both rushed to grab their weapons before taking their stances side-by-side each other, ready for battle against the unknown intruders. Jenny was still dressed in her servant’s uniform, so one could imagine the intruders’ confusion at a seemingly harmless looking maid brandishing a sword, while a fire seemed to dance within her eyes. If those low-life crooks thought that it was going to be any _easier_ threatening Vastra inside her own home, then they were _sorely_ mistaken.

Vastra’s tongue flicked out to methodically taste the air, leading her to calculate that there were at least ten assassins.

 _Oh my, what a lot of fun this will be_ , thought a rather delighted Vastra, who couldn’t deny the thrilling sensation that overcame her entire body, just before she and Jenny fell down upon their prey.

Although they were able to effectively stand their ground against the attackers, it soon became clear that whoever sent them was going to great lengths to ensure that they wouldn’t fail; These assassins were armed with better weapons, and had been evidently trained in some kind of fighting technique unlike those other inexperienced vagabonds from off the streets. Even in the intense heat of battle, Jenny could still feel an ice cold sense of dread crawl up her spine when she caught sight of an intruder sneaking behind Vastra and watched as he drew out a knife. Seeing that knife suddenly transported Jenny back in time again as images from the past appeared before her mind’s eye.

Images of a man whose face is impossibly red with anger….of Jenny’s younger siblings all cowering in fear behind her skirt…..of Jenny herself standing as a defensive wall in between her siblings and the man….of the man pulling out a crude looking knife from his belt….and finally, the man charges.

Jenny was brought back to reality right at that moment, just in time to see the assailant lunge toward Vastra, his blade aimed to deliver a potentially killing blow.

_No! Not my Vastra, you bastard!_

Jenny’s body was already moving before her brain could even fully process the whole situation, and she was able to intercept the attack by jumping in front of the assailant, his knife cutting through the fabric of her sleeve and creating a nasty gash on her arm. Jenny barely noticed the pain, however, as she took advantage of the assassin’s bewildered state to swiftly bring her own blade up against his neck, applying ample pressure but not enough to draw blood just yet.

“Don’t. You. Dare. Touch. Her.” Spat Jenny pointedly through gritted teeth.

Jenny watched the man’s pupils dilate with genuine panic, mere seconds before she ultimately sliced his head clean off his body in a sudden burst of violent rage.

Thus, blood had been shed that night in the household of 13 Paternoster Row, which now left ten dead slain bodies scattered all across the sitting room floor. Vastra and Jenny themselves emerged from the conflict without receiving any serious damage; Though, the same couldn’t be said for their various china and other properties that had been broken during the fighting. Vastra then figured that there was no reason for them to go bother the people in Scotland Yard at such a late hour, as they had actually done them a great service by eliminating these dangerous convicts. Granted, the cunning Silurian did have an ulterior motive to not report this incident to Scotland Yard, considering the fact that those ten fresh human bodies would be more than enough to feed her for at least a week. It was justice well served, indeed!

After hauling all of the corpses down to the basement for storage, Vastra returned to the sitting room where she found an exhausted Jenny sitting slumped back against a chair with her blood-stained sword still held loosely in her hand, and a somewhat distant, faraway expression on her face. Vastra decided that it would be best to inquire Jenny about that later, knowing that Jenny’s wound on her arm needed immediate medical attention first.

Jenny’s hands gripped the arms of the chair, and she released a sharp hiss upon the alcohol soaked cotton wad making contact with her bleeding cut.

Vastra quickly moved her hand away, asking,“I’m sorry…does that hurt you?”

“Ti’s nothing that I can’t handle, ma’am,” reassured Jenny while giving Vastra a small fixed smile, once she saw the genuine concern and worry present in her soft blue eyes. Vastra accepted her answer as an invitation to resume doing what she was before.

It was a rather odd reversal of roles, between the two of them, since Vastra was usually the one most prone to doing something reckless that would result in her getting injured, and all for Jenny’s sake. Their line of work came with many dangers and risks, which made them immensely grateful to be living next door to Dr. Elizabeth Garrett Anderson, who was part of a rare species of female doctors in Britain. Even though Vastra was a proud, full-bred Silurian, she was still occasionally capable of appreciating successful “apes” and admiring their achievements, such as those of Miss Anderson, who was currently making breakthroughs in the heavily male dominated field of medicine. Miss Anderson had helped to save their lives countless of times already, so it was only natural for the three of them to develop such a strong bond of friendship with each other. It was Miss Anderson who also taught them everything they needed to know about medical care, just in case of situations exactly like this one, since it was important for them to be somewhat self-sufficient.

“You are lucky that the assailant’s aim was off, for his blade could’ve easily struck you in a more fatal area….such as your heart,”observed Vastra as she continued to carefully clean Jenny’s wound like Dr. Anderson showed her. She then proceeded to ask the question, which had been tugging in the back of her head, “What prompted you to jump in between me and him in the first place?”

“You were in danger, Vastra,” scoffed Jenny in response, her eyes growing wide with disbelief that Vastra would even ask such a question,” how could I possibly just stand there and let you get hurt…or even worse. I-I love you too much for that, Vastra.”

Vastra couldn’t help the amused chuckle that escaped her lips, as she thought about how Jenny would scold her relentlessly for getting herself hurt doing the same thing, which was in contrast to their current situation. Regardless of that, to hear Jenny say those words so tenderly and lovingly as ever, was still enough to make her heart soar.

 _Goddess, the stupid things we do all in the name of love_ , Vastra silently mused to herself.

Once she was satisfied that the cut has been thoroughly cleansed, Vastra next reached to pick up a roll of white gauze bandages. While doing so, she spoke, “My people valued those who were not afraid to show bravery by making sacrifices for the greater cause.” Vastra then caught Jenny’s eyes with her own, her lips forming a delightfully thankful smile .”You, Jenny, have proven yourself to be the absolute bravest person I’ve ever known. I shall forever be grateful for what you did tonight on my behalf.” Her expression suddenly morphed to that of deep thoughtfulness when she delicately inquired, “However….I still can’t help but think, that it might also have something to do with those flashbacks you experienced earlier.”

“F-Flashbacks, ma’am?” Jenny’s eyebrows furrowed in puzzlement, and her heart started racing faster as she wondered how Vastra could’ve possibly known about that.

Unbeknownst to Jenny, Vastra was in fact, able to witness those images at the exact same moment as her due to their shared telepathic connection. Vastra had initially found them to be highly alarming, and she was determined to get to the bottom of this matter. It all depended on Jenny’s willingness to cooperate, however.

“Yes, flashbacks, since it would seem that tonight’s events has triggered some some unresolved trauma linking all the way back to your childhood,”said Vastra, before moving her hand to clasp Jenny’s smaller one in a comforting gesture. She could see how much pain and anguish that keeping these memories buried was causing Jenny, and only wanted to help her be relieved of them in any way she can. “You are, of course, under no such obligation to disclose that personal information to me…..but perhaps talking about it could help to lessen the burden imposed on your heart?”

Jenny dropped her head down to avoid Vastra’s gaze, not knowing what there was to say. Jenny bit her bottom lip and squeezed her eyes shut; Those visions were currently giving her more trouble than even the gash on her arm. She very badly desired to be rid of them somehow, but she just wasn’t sure if she was mentally prepared to confront them now, even with Vastra there to support her. A period of grim silence followed as Jenny contemplated her course of action.

“It’s because of me father,”Jenny finally began in earnest, summoning all the willpower she possibly could, “….who was an abusive drunkard. Most days he’d come home from work stark mad and raving with the devil’s fury. My Ma and siblings were all afraid of him, while I was the only one who ever dared to stand up to him. I would always shield them from his wrath, no matter how much I got beat for it. I did what I had to do in order to protect my loved ones.” A large lump got lodged in Jenny’s throat, but she forcefully swallowed it down. She continued to speak anyway, albeit rather shakily, “Though things may be different now, and I’m not there to help then anymore….I’ll be _damned_ if I let anything happen to you,Vastra! You’re all that I have!”

Jenny’s entire body trembled as tremors produced by her powerful emotional catharsis washed over her. She didn’t even realize that she was crying until she felt Vastra’s finger gently wiping away the tears on her face. Strong Silurian arms pulled her into a tight, benevolent embrace where Jenny proceeded to sob against Vastra’s chest, the one person that she could trust during this time of distress.

Vastra, meanwhile, was trying to console her weeping angel by cooing, “Hush now, my love, there’s no need for tears. For what it’s worth, I hereby promise to never leave your side and will always be with you til my very last dying breath. Part of a Silurian warrior’s code is that we stand together united as one, we fall together united as one.” Vastra placed a finger underneath Jenny’s chin to uplift her face toward her own, before solemnly declaring, “We shall never go down without first putting up a fight.”

“You got that bloody right!” Affirmed Jenny in between sniveling gasps. She was also able to provide a bittersweet, watery smile that greatly pleased Vastra.

The two of them laughed freely at Jenny’s zealous statement, which resulted in their lips meeting in a perfectly sweet kiss that drove out all of Jenny’s remaining fears and heartache forever.

Once that was over, a quick warm soak in the bath was exactly what they both needed to wash away all the blood and grime from earlier. Goddess knows they’ve had a really long and eventful night. Then later, with Vastra sleeping soundly in her arms, Jenny concluded that no wound was ever too big of a risk, if it meant that her beloved lizard would be safe. She soon fell calmly into a blissful sleep, her mind at complete ease with the knowledge that whatever the universe wants to throw at them next, she and Vastra will always got each other’s backs.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to give a prompt if you want, but no promises that I'll be able to write at in a timely manner =P


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Tea"~ Tumblr

Vastra gingerly placed down her empty tea cup, before proceeding to question the client currently sitting across from her. “Now tell me, Mr. Arseshite, is there anyone you can think of that might have a motive for wanting your father dead?”

Vastra had to cough in order to gain the attention of Mr. Arseshite, who up until that point, was too busy admiring his own reflecting on a silver tray like a typical narcissist.

“Ah, yes, well the first person that comes to mind is actually my uncle, Clarence Arseshite. He and my father had a strained relationship, which was due to.....”

Mr. Arseshite trailed off in the middle of his statement when Jenny came over to collect the tea tea cups and china. Vastra, meanwhile, was rapidly running out of patience as this was literally the tenth time it had happened throughout their entire meeting! Mr. Arseshite sure wasn’t fooling anyone, since Vastra could easily see right through his faux facade, the salacious glint in his eyes as he leered at Jenny’s backside, the way he licked his lips and stroke his stubbly chin as if inspecting a juicy piece of meat. Vastra was beyond disgusted, and could only imagine what twisted, impure thoughts must be going through his head at that moment. A fiery inferno of rage ignited within Vastra’s stomach; How _dare_ this pretentious, vulgar ape come into her house and disrespect her _wife’s virtue_ like he is now! What she hated even more was the fact that she was powerless to do anything about it, lest she wanted to risk blowing her cover by tackling Mr. Arseshite onto the floor and clawing his eyes out as retribution for his blatantly obscene behavior.

Looking at Vastra, Jenny could sense her wife’s increasing distress while she herself was, quite frankly, also getting sick of that bloody bastard’s shit. Jenny was then struck with a brilliant idea, and discretely signaled Vastra to tell her that she was about to do something not at all proper. Next, Jenny approached the table to serve them more tea, where she then proceeded to “accidentally” spill the entire pot of piping hot tea right onto his manly crotch. Vastra’s prior irritation was instantly replaced with delighted intrigue at this sudden turn of events.

“Bloody hell, this tea is _hot!_ ” Howled Mr. Arseshite like a dog whose tail got caught in the fireplace. It didn’t took him long to leap up from his chair and close in on Jenny, shouting angrily,”You careless, stupid, _pathetic_ girl....just look at what you’ve done to my new pair of breeches! Don’t you understand how _expensive_ these were, and now you’ve ruined them by being such a blundering fool! Hell, if you were _my_ servant, I ought to throw you out into the street naked for this level of incompetence!”

“I am _so, so_ sorry about this, Sir,”Jenny stammered, expertly feigning remorse in the face of his verbal abuses. “ I-I feel truly awful, but I swear it will _never_ happen again!”

Vastra, who had been greatly amused by this whole spectacle, was really struggling to prevent herself from laughing out loud; Her heart was overflowing with pride toward Jenny in that moment. However, she still knew that she shouldn’t let the situation get out of hand and that she would eventually need to resolve it somehow.

“Oh, gracious me…I am so _deeply_ sorry about that, Mr. Arseshite, my maid has been struck with a spell of clumsiness lately. I promise you that I shall personally see to her _punishment_ myself for this is absolutely unacceptable, “spoke Vastra in an attempt to pacify the disgruntled Mr. Arseshite, while wearing the straightest face that she could possibly muster. “Why don’t you allow my maid to escort you out and we can continue this session tomorrow?”

Mr. Arseshite stopped glaring at Jenny to look at Vastra instead, and replied cordially,“Oh no, that _won’t_ be necessary, Madame, as your maid have done _quite enough_ for me already! I prefer to show myself out, if that’s alright with you.” He quickly gathered his belongings before tipping his hat toward Vastra in a farewell gesture. “Good day to you, Madame Vastra.”

Within seconds of hearing the door shut close behind Mr. Arseshite as he left, Jenny and Vastra made eye contact before simultaneously bursting into uncontrollable laughter. For them, there was truly nothing more _gratifying_ than giving nasty men like Mr. Arseshite a large dose of their own medicine. However, Vastra had been genuinely serious about her intentions to “punish” Jenny for her actions, and made them very clear indeed when she abruptly pinned Jenny against a wall with her hands held above her head.

“Tsk, tsk, tsk.....That little stunt of yours has cost me an important customer. I’m afraid that I have no choice, but to _discipline_ you, Miss Flint,” purred Vastra in a distinctively flirtatious tone, while her blue eyes were already dark with desire.

Jenny merely smirked, tilted her chin up at Vastra, and boldly exclaimed,“Do your _worst_ , Madame!”

Thus, that was how the “Tea Spill Incident” was able to come to a most pleasurable and satisfying conclusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was the last of my prompts and now I'm officially empty-handed...hopefully you guys on here can help to remedy that, won't you? Nothing too difficult or elaborate, please.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Halloween smut featuring dominant Jenny ;)
> 
> This is basically a waaaaay overdue story I wrote for Halloween but was too lazy to publish. So here have some explicitly sexualized fictional lesbians to piss off a certain bitch!
> 
> P.S. I’m trying very hard to ignore my second hand embarrassment right now because I recently just re-watched all of their episodes lol

 

As the last week of October rolled around, Vastra just couldn’t seem to grasp the logic behind the human tradition of celebrating Halloween, donning masks and costumes, and running amok in the streets causing all sorts of mischief. Though she can hardly bring herself to complain, now that Jenny was posing in the bedroom doorway, dressed in a racy black and white corset that does wonders for her figure, along with decorative leather bat wings, black lace undergarments, shiny thigh length black leather boots, fish net stockings, and a pair of curious looking bat ears perched upon her head while her dark brown hair cascaded in perfect ringlets across her shoulders. She was only able to catch a brief glimpse of Jenny’s provocative smile before a blindfold was lowered over her eyes followed by Jenny straddling her hips.

Vastra herself was wearing nothing but a thin white chemise and her hands were tied above her head using a length of silk attached to the bedpost, leaving her completely at Jenny’s mercy.

Vastra couldn’t help the amused chuckle that escaped her lips,”Hmm…so this is the special surprise that you’ve been talking about. I must say that you’ve really _outdone_ yourself this time, my Dear.”

“Are you scared yet, ma’am?” Jenny purred seductively into Vastra’s ear, causing the Silurian’s scales to turn noticeably darker. Her hand traveled deliberately slow up Vastra’s chest toward her heart, where she relished in the strong Silurian heartbeat pounding with arousal.”Because trust me, I’m just getting started here.”

Vastra then released a sharp gasp when she felt Jenny’s teeth suddenly sink themselves into the scales of her neck. The dual sensation of pleasure and pain sent a most delightful shock buzzing through her entire nervous system, causing her body to buck slightly underneath Jenny. The restrictions imposed on her limbs and sense of sight merely served to enhance the experience tenfold.  
Licking her lips in anticipation, Vastra replied rather breathlessly, “Oh, believe me, darling, I am absolutely _terrified_.”

Hearing Jenny’s cheerfully mischievous laughter against her neck was the only warning that Vastra received before the wickedly good times officially began.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Paternoster Gang
> 
> Two stories in one week, got nice streak going on here for myself. Of course these are all just old abandoned stories that I left on the back burner and had forgotten about….but better late than never, am I right? XD

Criminals and lowlifes all across London lived in fear of the notorious trio of vigilantes delivering ruthless justice in the name of Scotland Yard. It was only Frank Weissel, leader of a German gang that dealt in various illegal conducts, including the occasional bloody work of assassination, who was foolish enough to openly boast about his so-called “invincibility” and claiming that he was untouchable by the law. He even went so far as to dare them to come  and try him for themselves.

Weissel was just too cocky for his own good, and it eventually came back to bite him when the Paternoster Gang accepted his challenge.

On one rainy night, as Weissel was meeting with his colleagues in a secluded alleyway, they were suddenly attacked by three mysterious figures.The Gang was swift, brutal, and determined, not wavering in their assault even for a second. Weissel and his party tried putting up a futile attempt at resistance, which in the end was no match for the triple whirlwind that ripped through their unruly ranks. The whole lot of them was decimated in a matter of minutes, leaving everyone either unconscious, or moaning and bleeding on the ground.

Weissel himself laid crumpled against a wall, too injured to get up while also coughing up blood.

His eyes grew wide with horror when he saw the three vigilantes looming over him, swords still drawn and glinting in the dim moonlight.

“Who…Who are you?” Weissel whimpered softly, praying that they will spare him. When his question was only met with stark silence, the German became enraged and he yelled at them, “Answer me, you bloody fucking bastards!”

“Who we are is none of your concern,”answered a surprisingly calm female voice. “All you need to know, is that for as long as we are here in this city, criminals of your kind will _never_ be allowed to prosper again. Mark my words on that, Mister Weissel!”

A weary sigh escaped from Vastra’s lips as she slid her sword back into its sheath. Then turning around to face the others, she spoke, “Jenny, Strax…I believe our work here is done. Let us go home where we may retire for the evening.”

The two nodded in agreement, Jenny holding onto Vastra’s arm, before embarking on their way together.

A calling card was left behind as a final additional insult toward Frank Weissel; Printed on the card, in elegant and bold black letters, was one single word:

_**“PATERNOSTER”** _

 


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm super sick and miserable damn it....please leave a review.
> 
> Oh I almost forgot, me and my girlfriend on Tumblr have been working together on a Jenny/Vastra Lawyer AU, and we would appreciate it if you guys can check it out. All feedback and constructive criticism are welcome =)
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/9219782

After solving the mystery of Sweetville and calling the local authorities, Vastra approached the Doctor in order to settle a more personal matter.

“ _Ouch_ , Vastra!” The Doctor’s hand instantly went to his burning cheek as he reeled from the vicious glove-slap that Vastra just delivered upon it. “What in the world was that for?”

“That is for kissing _my_ wife!” Replied the indignant Silurian, before haughtily turning away from the Time Lord. “Good day to you, Doctor.”

Vastra then climbed into the carriage that will take them home, where Jenny already sat waiting for her, and slammed the door shut.

“Poor Doctor...that was completely uncalled for, Vastra,” Jenny scolded her wife, having seen the whole thing happen from the carriage. “The Doctor is our friend and he really didn’t _mean_ anything by it. He just got a bit excited, that’s all.”

Vastra was in no mood to listen, but only hissed sharply at what she considered to be a terrible betrayal on the Doctor’s part. “Well then, he’s lucky that we’re such good friends, for I would have-”

Her rant was abruptly cut short when she felt soft hands pulling her head, and even softer lips pressing themselves against her own. Slowly, Vastra’s anger seemed to melt away until there was nothing left but pure bliss, as she allowed herself to fall deeper into the kiss. They eventually separated for air, breathless and eyes locked in a romantic gaze.

“You know that my heart yearns for your love only,”spoke Jenny in earnest, gently stroking Vastra’s cheek with her thumb, “and there’s nobody else that will ever change that. So please…. stop being jealous!”

“Pardon me, but when have _I_ ever been jealous?”Derided Vastra, sounding quite offended.

Jenny scoffed and responded with,“Vastra, please, even _blind_ people can see that you are practically _green_ with envy!”

Jenny giggled at her own pun, while the Silurian hissed in distaste for being made the butt of _yet_ another “green” joke.

“You’re right, Jenny, I shouldn't have acted so childishly toward the Doctor,”confessed Vastra who now regretted lashing out at her oldest friend. “I will make sure to apologize to him the next time we meet. Although, can you really blame me for wanting to keep such a beautiful treasure as you all to myself?”

Vastra wound her arm around Jenny’s waist so that she could bring their bodies closer together.

“Hmm, when you put it that way...I suppose I can’t blame you,”said Jenny, a delighted smile spread across her face, as she rested her head on Vastra’s shoulder.

Time Lords are nice and all, thought Jenny, but _nothing_ can ever beat the scaly, cold-blooded enchantress that is her Silurian wife.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this chapter was rather difficult to write because it felt like my brain was stuck in hyper-drive the entire time which made it nearly impossible for me to properly organize my thoughts into articulate sentences. Anyway, I highly recommend that you guys take a look at the new Lawyer AU that my girlfriend and I have been working on. Any kind of feedback would be great! 
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/9219782
> 
> Prompt: Post-Deep Breath, Jenny and Vastra talk about some things after Clara leaves.

A prehistoric dinosaur, a newly regenerated Doctor, ancient homicidal body-snatching robots….all of these factors were tied together to create one quite eventful week for the Paternoster Gang, and it has now come to an end. Vastra watched, smiling contentedly, as Clara Oswald ran toward the TARDIS in search of their next adventure across time and space. It wasn’t long before Jenny also came to stand beside her wife and see the pair head off.

“There goes the Impossible Girl…I’m going to miss having such young and lively company around the house,” remarked Vastra somewhat wistfully upon witnessing the TARDIS vanishing into thin air from their home.

As soon as Vastra said that, Jenny turned to eye her with peculiar apprehension. Vastra’s flirtations with Miss Oswald during the past several days did not escape Jenny’s notice. She wasn’t the type to get jealous that often, but this bothered her much more than she was willing to admit; So far she’s only been maintaining a cordial appearance while not mentioning anything about it since Clara was staying with them. Well now that Clara’s gone, Jenny felt like it was something that needed to be addressed immediately.

“At least she won’t be turning your head with her oh so pretty face anymore,”scoffed Jenny with just a lingering hint of passive-aggressiveness in her tone. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you have a type.”

“A type?” Vastra merely stared at her wife, head tilted in puzzlement for a few moments until it finally dawned on her as to what Jenny meant. The Silurian then flashed her signature endearingly captivating smile, and began speaking in earnest, “Well, as far as I’m concerned, _you_ are my type, Jenny. Though I won’t deny that I saw certain qualities in Miss Oswald that reminded me of you, which is why I was drawn to her in the first place. What I feel for Miss Oswald is simply pure fancy, unlike my feelings for you which burns like an eternal flame within my heart. Nobody can ever replace you, Dearest Jenny, for you will _always_ be my one true love.”

Jenny knew that she couldn’t resist Vastra when she turned on the poetic charm like that, and she ultimately leaned over to plant a kiss upon her green cheek.“You’re just lucky that you look cute when you grovel. Just dial it down a bit on the flirting alright, you reptilian Casanova.”

  
Vastra laughed mirthfully at the amiable nickname as her arm wound itself around Jenny’s waist, saying, “I only flirt to get a rise out of you, you know. A little jealousy can often bring out the passion in people, which I find to be very sexy indeed.” Vastra gave a playful wink for emphasis. “Besides, Clara would not look nearly as good as you in a leather catsuit.”

Jenny gasped softly in surprise when Vastra’s hand found her buttocks and firmly squeezed them.

“Well, she’s certainly got the legs for it,” mused Jenny, a joyous grin tugging at her lips, only to be suddenly replaced by a more serious expression as she added, “Another thing, Vastra, would it kill you to quit calling us humans ‘apes’? It’s really been getting on my nerves lately!”

“I’m deeply sorry for upsetting you, my Darling,”apologized Vastra with sincere remorse in her voice, for she had been unaware of her actions, but was determined to make amends. “I suppose that I can at least make an effort to change…though, you might have to be patient with this old Silurian as these habits do die hard.”

Hearing that from Vastra was more than enough for Jenny, who smiled happily and placed another appreciative kiss onto Vastra’s cheek.

“Good.”

The pair then proceeded to move out of the room side-by-side, with their arms held lovingly at each other’s backs and heads touching together in an affectionate manner. Once they reached the main sitting room, Jenny began to gather the teacups and dishes left from earlier that morning, but Vastra intervened for some reason.

The Silurian took the teacups into her own hands, insisting, “No, allow me to do it! You have done quite enough as my maid in these past several days, so I bid you to take a break as my wife.” Vastra bowed her head a little, sighing rather dolefully; She hadn’t stopped thinking about what Jenny said regarding their pretense as mistress and maid. It was a necessary precaution that they’ve been implementing for as long as they could remember in order to blend in with Victorian society. Neither of them was particularly fond of the fact that they have to keep their true relationship a secret all the time, which made Vastra feel like she should try better to ease this burden whenever it’s just the two of them in private. A few moments passed before Vastra was able to look at Jenny again, tenderly using her finger to tuck a stray wisp of dark hair back behind her ear. “I truly wish that it doesn’t have to be this way….but you are aware that you mean far more to me than just a servant, right?”

“Of course I am, you silly lizard! This ring on my finger here does not lie!” Answered Jenny, holding up her hand to brandish the shiny golden band that represented their marital bond. She found it utterly unbelievable that Vastra would even ask such a question after they’ve been married for a good three years now. Though her ever serene smile and beaming brown eyes did show that she was grateful for the sentiment, nonetheless. Suddenly, a subtle change occurred in Jenny’s demeanor as she bit her bottom lip and spoke, “Speaking honestly as your maid, there are some services that I actually enjoy carrying out. Specifically the ones that require a little more….. _hands-on_ approach.”

Jenny’s sweetly sensuous tone sent a delightful shiver up Vastra’s spine and the teacups were immediately forgotten. Jenny placed one hand on Vastra’s cheek while the other slowly travelled up towards her head crests. A low, guttural moan escaped from the Silurian’s throat as those clever fingers proceeded to stroke and stimulate her sensitive crests. Vastra could feel Jenny’s warm breath against her face as she moved closer, even standing on her tiptoes, in order to seal their lips together in a passionate kiss. Sparks flew from that single contact, which gradually turned into a full-blown wildfire that engulfed them both.

It was only a matter of time until they had to retreat into the privacy of their bedroom, where they gave in to their desires and brought immense pleasure to each other’s bodies upon their marital bed. Any lingering doubts that Jenny still held regarding Vastra’s loyalty, was ultimately blown away when she cried out Jenny’s name upon reaching ecstasy, as if it was some kind of sacred prayer.

Yes, it was Jenny… and _only_ Jenny.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Mistletoe and oblivious lizards
> 
> I know what you’re all thinking, but there’s snow outside my house so I can pretend that it’s still Christmas OK!

Christmas Eve came to 13 Paternoster Row soon enough, which meant that Jenny had woken up early in the morning to get a head start on decorating and preparing their home for the holidays. By noon the Christmas tree was set up and fully bedecked, wreaths were hung on the walls, stockings lined the fireplace, cookies were baking in the oven, seasonal aromatic scented candles were lit to fill the entire house with the pleasant smells of cinnamon and peppermint, and festive Christmas music could be heard playing on the gramophone. It was with great pleasure that Jenny brought out a fresh piece of mistletoe and tied it up on the top of the kitchen doorway. Since this was their first Christmas as an official couple, Jenny was determined to kiss Vastra under the mistletoe, whether that grouchy green lizard liked it or not. The judgmental Silurian constantly criticized traditional human customs during the holidays because they were too “frivolous” and “dull” for her taste, but surely _this_ will change her mind.

Just as Jenny was busy admiring her handiwork, the sound of Vastra’s footsteps walking down the stairs reached her ears and she panicked. Reacting impulsively, Jenny looked around the room until she spotted a random book left on the table, and picked it up before adopting a casual pose as she stood by the kitchen doorway pretending to read. Vastra appeared seconds later, still wearing her nightgown and robe, seemingly coughing a bit due to all the overwhelming aromas of the scented candles.

“Ah, there you are, Jenny,” Greeted Vastra upon seeing her young lover already dressed for the day with a book about dinosaur anatomy in hand. “ Getting an early start on your studies, I see.”

“Oh, you know me, ma’am….just doing a bit of reading on the holidays,” replied Jenny, while only sparing a brief discreet glance at Vastra from over the edge of her book. She was hoping that Vastra would be able to recognize the mistletoe above in the doorway. “Breakfast is in the kitchen if you’re hungry, ma’am.”

Unfortunately for Jenny, instead of acknowledging the mistletoe, Vastra merely yawned and proceeded to enter the kitchen in search of food.

“Well, I’m impressed. Usually most people would find difficult to read something that’s upside down,”remarked Vastra as she walked past Jenny into the kitchen.

Vastra released a pained hiss when Jenny suddenly threw the book at her and immediately turned around to face Jenny, her eye ridges raised in a silent question.

“I can’t believe that you noticed the book, but not the bleeding mistletoe right above your head!”Shouted Jenny out of pure frustration at how Vastra could be so clueless.

Vastra had her head tilted to the side as it took her a while trying to figure out why Jenny was so mad. To be fair, she had never been adequately familiarized with human Christmas traditions and told Jenny,“In my defense, one would have to be looking up at a certain angle to be able to see that.”She crossed her arms and casually shrugged. “Furthermore, I don’t understand what is so special about that white weed that you humans should feel inclined to put it up in every doorway.”

Jenny’s mouth fell open and she gawked at the Silurian, obviously offended. She then began to realize that perhaps she has placed too much trust in Vastra, who clearly wasn’t getting any of this through her thick reptilian skull.

“W-Weed? Really?”Jenny threw her hands up in a strongly agitated gesture. “You daft and insensitive lizard….what will it take for you to show just a little bit of Christmas spirit for once?”

Vastra didn’t give Jenny an opportunity to continue with her rant, but swiftly swept her into her arms and pressed their lips together for a deep kiss that made Jenny’s bells jingle and rock like never before. A soft moan escaped from Jenny’s throat when Vastra added in a naughty amount to tongue to make it extra nice. They remained in that position for several enjoyable minutes before finally breaking apart to breath.

“So was that enough Christmas spirit for you, little elf?” Asked Vastra, who was all smirk and had her forehead lightly touching against Jenny’s.

“Mmm, yes….,” answered Jenny, giving a delighted smile of her own in return. Her hands hovered at either side of Vastra’s waist, and there was a mischievous glint in her eyes when she said,” Well now that you’re here, I can finally open my present!”

Vastra pulled back her head so that she could properly examine Jenny, eyes narrowed with slight suspicion.

“What present?”

Her response came in the form of Jenny’s hands making their way downward to grip her buttocks, causing Vastra’s scales to turn a darker green that indicated surprise.

“Giddy up jingle lizard,”Jenny exclaimed gleefully, while also adding a cheeky little wink. “Let’s take a look at what’s in those stockings, shall we?”

Then before Vastra could even protest, Jenny had already ushered her toward the nearest sofa and pushed her down into it, with Jenny herself landing on top of her. It was there that Jenny would spend the next few hours smothering Vastra with the true spirit of the Yuletide season. Santa Clause, it appeared, won’t be necessary this year.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I found myself missing Jenny and Vastra's adorable little daughters Alaya and Katy so I decided to bring them back in this story. Strax, for once, uses his grenades for something that’s not destructive…and it’s really cute.
> 
> I know I’ve been slacking on these lately because real life has a funny persistent way of preventing me from writing. However, I have recently gained a new source of motivation after having the unfortunate luck of reading some really gross and hateful comments about Jenny/Vastra relationship from people who clearly have no idea what they’re saying. From now on I shall be trying to write more as I possibly can to piss off all those idiots who have their heads shoved so far up their tight asses that they can’t see the flawed but legitimate love shared between Jenny and Vastra. Fuck them all to bloody hell!
> 
> Oh and happy Femslash February 2017 everyone!

It was a particularly chilly January day when Vastra and Jenny stumbled in through the front door, wrapped in their heavy winter garb which were covered with a considerable amount of fresh snow.

“Thank the Goddess, we’re home at last,” exclaimed Vastra as an intense shiver wracked her body, causing some of the snow to fall off. “There must have been at least ten inches of snow outside!”

The cold-blooded Silurian was most relieved to finally be inside the relative warmth and comfort of their house again. All that she could think about as they commuted from Scotland Yard, trudging through the thick frozen snow, was being able to sit in front of the living room fire with a nice, soothing cup of tea and her beloved Jenny sitting on her lap. Now that they’ve reached their destination, Vastra wasted no time on removing her veil and cloak.

“Yeah, I don’t think I’ve ever seen so much snow in me life,” Remarked Jenny while in the process of taking off her own hat and cloak. Then a thought occurred to her, which made her glance wistfully toward the staircase leading to the upper floor. “Our poor girls, though…..they were so looking forward to playing in the snow. It’s too bad that they both got sick before they had the chance.”

Vastra followed her wife’s line of sight and replied staunchly,“Yes, it is rather unfortunate, but their health is our main priority right now. We shall make it up to them at another time.”

A doting smile formed upon Vastra’s face and she leaned over to steal a quick, sweet kiss from Jenny’s lips, thus helping to calm her mind about their daughters.

“I just hope Strax didn’t try to regale them with one of his war stories while we were gone,” sighed Jenny when she began to climb the stairs with Vastra to go check on Alaya and Katy.

Like everything else he did, Strax would always put 110% of energy into his storytelling, which proved to be an issue as he would often get too carried away by his enthusiasm; The last time Strax told a story to the girls he tried to perform a military demonstration with his laser gun and nearly blast the head off this one poor bloke walking past their house, though his hat wasn’t as lucky.

Halfway up the stairs, however, a strange sound reached their ears that made Jenny and Vastra stop immediately in their tracks.

The two of them then perked their ears to listen more carefully.

Eventually, Jenny turned to Vastra with an expression of concern and said,“I think that came from the sitting room….”

A sense of anticipation arose in Jenny and Vastra as they proceeded to go in search for the source of the mysterious noises. As they got closer to the sitting room, they were able to recognize the excited childlike squealing of their daughters and Strax’s harsher authoritative voice booming like a cannon.

“Aha! Prepare to meet your doom and destruction, puny reptiles,” yelled the Sontaran, brandishing what looked like some kind of bomb.

The mere sight of the potentially dangerous weapon in the hands of the notoriously trigger-happy Sontaran was enough to make alarms go off inside Vastra and Jenny’s heads within seconds.

“Strax, no! Don’t drop that bomb!”

Panic kicked into Vastra and Jenny’s systems as soon as those words left their mouths, prompting the both of them to lunge at Strax together. They managed to tackle Strax hard onto the ground, but the sheer force of their assault caused him to let go of the bomb and it flew a short distance before exploding in midair to release a massive storm of….snow?

 

“What the….,” Jenny’s eyes grew wide with disbelief and she nudged Vastra, asking, “Vastra, are you seeing this?”

“It’s….snowing!” Observed Vastra, her head tilted sideways to indicate confusion. “But how is that even possible?”

Instead of the catastrophic outbreak that they had expected, what actually came out from the bomb was a white, cool, feathery substance that fell down delicately in droves all around the room. Vastra and Jenny could only watch on silently in awe, words having failed them in that moment. No matter how hard they tried, their minds just couldn’t seem to make any sense of the impossibly fantastic scene in front of them.

Although, the same wasn’t the case for their young daughters, Alaya and Katy, who gladly welcomed the snowing phenomenon with great enthusiasm.

“Mama! Mummy!”Katy called, her face raised upward and her arms spread out, as she spun around in circles among the falling snow. “Look, it’s snowing in our house! Strax made it snow for us!”

Alaya soon chimed in, saying,”Since you said we couldn’t go outside because we’re sick, he brought the snow inside to us!” She then flopped back down onto the snow gradually gathering on the floor and giggled,”Oh, isn’t it just so wonderful!”

Once they’ve recovered from their initial shock, Jenny and Vastra decided that their daughters were the least of their worries, as they were more interested in getting to the bottom of this snowy situation.

That said, they then turned their focus upon the Sontaran responsible for all of this, who was still trapped underneath the collective weight of their bodies.

“Strax, you mind telling us what is the meaning of all this?”Demanded Jenny in a clearly firm tone that left absolutely no room for funny business.

Strax was only able to respond with a muffled groan, compelling Jenny and Vastra to quickly get off before helping him to stand up on his feet again.

“Madame, boy, I understand that you are mad at me for launching a grenade inside your residence, but I can assure you that it was not without good reason,”explained Strax calmly, even as Jenny and Vastra continued to burn holes through his head with their heated glares. “I only did this because I noticed a lack of morale among the young cadets, your offspring.” He made a suggestive gesture toward Alaya and Katy who were currently preoccupied with the snow. “It is from my experiences that I know an army low in morale will never be able to achieve victory. Fortunately, using some of my own personal Sontaran ingenuity and various gathered resources, I was finally able to create a snow device to help restore their energies. From what I can see so far, it seems to be working most gloriously,” Strax proclaimed triumphantly, a broad indulgent smile forming across his face.

After listening to Strax’s statement, Jenny and Vastra then turned around to witness for themselves as Katy and Alaya played in the snow without a single care in the world. By that time, the snow had already accumulated to the point where not an inch of the wooden floor was left to be seen;There was nothing that the snow didn’t touch in that room. Jenny and Vastra simply couldn’t bring themselves to stay vexed at Strax now that they saw how their daughters’ faces practically beamed with utmost happiness and joy.

“Yes…so it is. Please accept our sincerest apologies for, err, tackling you, Strax,” spoke Vastra, whose expression had softened dramatically, with sincere remorse toward her Sontaran friend. “Though in our defense, it really did appear as if you were holding a bomb. Now that we know what your true intentions were, we can appreciate what you did for our Katy and Alaya. Thanks to you, they won’t have to miss out on the winter snow activities that they value so dearly.”

“Yeah, come here you lumpy, bumpy Sontaran potato,”said a smiling Jenny as she pulled Strax in to give him a vigorous, well-meaning head rub.

However, Strax just wasn’t too fond of that and told her,“I respectfully request that you refrain from noogying me, Mister Flint.”

“Mama! Mummy! What are you waiting for, all the fun is over here!”

Alaya ran over to grab both of them by the hand and began leading them to the big open space in the middle of the living room.

“I know, let us build a snowman together,”suggested Katy upon finishing her snow angel.

“Oh, that sounds very nice, darlings,”said Jenny in agreement, most pleased at being able to spend this quality time with her beloved daughters. “We’d love to make a snowman with you!”

“Then later we can make a snow lizard for Mama,” declared Alaya, which earned a hearty laugh from everyone else.

While Vastra and Jenny got settled in alongside their daughters, Strax remained standing on the sidelines since he personally had no such particular interest for this mushy wet stuff they call ‘snow’.

“Well then, it would seem that my mission here has been completed with great success! If you need me, I’ll be polishing my laser blaster and arranging my brain melting acid cluster grenades,”announced Strax before preparing to take his leave.

He was nearly out the door when something cold and hard struck against the back of his bald head.

Suddenly enraged, Strax instantly spun around and loudly demanded, “Arrghh…..which one of you fleshy primitive reptiles is responsible for this!”

The sound of girlish laughter that arose only served to further stoke his already agitated temper.

“What’s the matter, Strax, can’t handle a bit of snow?”Sang Alaya in a teasing manner while wearing a sly grin.

With a rather identical grin, Katy chorused after her sister, “Jack Frost nipping at your buttocks?”

Vastra and Jenny saw exactly what they were trying to do, and couldn’t help but snicker in amusement as the two girls continued to egg Strax on.

“You dare incite the mighty wrath of the Glorious Sontaran Empire?” Bellowed the pissed off Sontaran,who apparently can’t handle the harmless taunting of some little girls. “Mark my words, it will be the last thing you ever do, for I shall anni….!”

Four snowballs aimed at his face cut Strax’s speech short, but he was up again soon enough and advanced upon them with a furious vengeance. The girls and their mothers all scrambled away to find cover, rushing to make more snowballs in order to keep the hulking Sontaran beast at bay. This was no longer a fun innocent roll in the snow, but outright winter warfare in their very own living room.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Jenny and Vastra prove that even the smallest actions can make a huge difference, by doing some good old fashioned philanthropy work of their own.
> 
> My second story for Femslash February this year, not a bad pace at all. Also, I would first like to give a special thanks to my Tumblr pal @feshsticks for essentially being the brilliant mastermind behind the idea of this story, and was so kind as to let me run off with it. Much appreciated, Pip!

Once she finished eating her breakfast of roasted lamb, Vastra picked up her tall glass of fresh blood and took a long sip, watching as Jenny’s facial expression suddenly became scrunched with disapproval from over the glass’s rim.

The Silurian then placed down her drink, a sense of concern prompting her to ask,“Jenny, my dear, you seem to be a bit troubled. Why is that?”

Vastra’s question caused Jenny to look up from the daily newspaper she was currently so engrossed in.

“Look at these bleeding statistics, Vastra!” Exclaimed Jenny as she flipped the newspaper around, and stabbed hotly at a particular article with her finger. Vastra,being newly intrigued, leaned forward in her chair in order to see it better. Meanwhile, Jenny proceeded to rant most bitterly about the article by reciting, “One million and two hundred people, over 40 percent of the total population in London, is currently homeless without work! It just breaks my heart to think of all those poor folks stuck out there in the cold, freezing to death. Nobody should have to be forced to go through the winter on an empty stomach like this. It’s just ain’t right, Vastra!”

“Mmm….yes, my darling, these are rather difficult times indeed,”Spoke Vastra in a grave tone, quickly adsorbing in the article that was causing her wife so much distress. Then in a moment’s notice of Silurian arrogance, she unwittingly added, “I do often wonder how you humans managed to evolve so far when you allow your own kind to wallow in such deplorable conditions.”

Normally, Jenny would often roll her eyes at Vastra’s condescendingly anti-human statements, but this time she actually found herself agreeing with Vastra for once.

Jenny sank back into her chair with a huff and methodically rubbed her aching temples, sighing, “I know….the worst part about all of this, is that nobody is lifting a single finger to help these people! How can anyone be so heartless as to simply go about their days while ignoring the demotion of human life happening around them?”

Jenny may be living in the security and comfort of a big grand house now, but not a single day has went by where she didn’t reminisce about her previous experiences on the streets of London; An elderly man with his feet wrapped in nothing more than dirty tattered rags, a family with three small children huddling together for warmth, two men cooking rats that they’ve killed over a makeshift fire, a man who’s missing one leg hobbling around using a wooden crutch begging for people to donate some money, another man’s body found laying face down in a gutter and his head split open after a drunken tavern brawl. Nobody was hit harder on a personal level by these negative statistics than Jenny, because she was the only person who truly understood what it’s like to be in these people’s shoes since she herself used to be in the exact same situation. She knew very well first-hand that life was extremely difficult on the streets, where the dangers were many and opportunities were few. Poverty, disease, and violence all ran rampant throughout the city, there was no way of escaping them. It was everybody for themselves doing whatever necessary to ensure their own survival, the concept of true friendship, trust, and loyalty was practically nonexistent. Misery, resentment, and despair were your only constant companions as they slowly chipped away at your soul each day.

“Well, what did you expect, Jenny? It was you humans who built this entirely corrupt and exploitative capitalistic society that leaves most of the population at a large disadvantage, while only granting wealth and power to a few selected minority,”scoffed Vastra, her tone dripping with thick malicious irony, since she too knew about the evils that some humans were capable of. “These people would rather cut off their own arms and legs before they’re willing to part with their vast fortunes in any way. The detached and privileged upper class can’t possibly care less about the problems that plague the impoverished masses, as they see them to be nothing more than an inconvenient eyesore. I’m sorry if that’s not what you wanted to hear, but I’m merely stating facts here,” Vastra concluded breezily while partaking in another drink from her glass of blood.

Jenny merely sat there, the newspaper getting crumpled within the tightening clenches of her hands, as she mulled obsessively over the Silurian’s words. Jenny was determined to find a way to help all these destitute people, her brain nearly turning itself inside out searching for a solution. Finally, it was as if a light bulb had lit up in her head when the seemingly perfect idea came to her.

“Oi! If you want something to be done, then you’ll just have to do it yourself!” Jenny suddenly proclaimed, jumping up to her feet in a surge of newfound energy and purpose.

Vastra tilted her head quizzically at Jenny’s outburst and curiously inquired, “And what exactly is your plan to do that?”

Jenny responded by flashing Vastra a broad, slightly secretive smile before walking over to the doorway and calling, “Strax, go and get the carriage ready! Move it, now!”

“Where are you going, Jenny?” Asked an increasingly confused Vastra.

“Oh, I just thought that I’d go into town to do a little shopping, ti’s all,”Jenny reassured innocently enough with a small shrug.

She swiftly proceeded to exit the room and go make her plan a reality.

Vastra watched Jenny come home two hours later, towing a great amount of assorted vegetables, meat, and other food items inside along with her. She then ordered Strax to assist her with setting a large black cauldron down in the middle of the kitchen floor. There were so many questions that Vastra wanted to ask, but never got the chance since Jenny had insisted on shooing her out of the kitchen. Once she got everything she needed at her disposal, Jenny was then able to get to work on her grand project, practically throwing herself headlong into it with such enthusiasm as Vastra had never seen before. It eventually became clear that whatever Jenny was doing would last well into the night, therefore Vastra reluctantly resigned to retiring to bed whether with, or without Jenny.

The very next morning afterward, a considerably disappointed Silurian woke up to find the bed empty of her wife’s familiar mammalian warmth. In fact, it would seem that Jenny didn’t even came into their bed at all last night. Vastra frowned and hissed sharply in displeasure at Jenny’s absence, until her highly advanced Silurian hearing picked up what sounded like a bustling commotion from outside of their house. Hurriedly putting on her silken robe and fur slippers, Vastra then approached the large window at the other bedroom wall that faced out toward the main street in front of their house. At first, she couldn’t believe the sight that greeted her and had to rub the remaining drowsiness away from her eyes to make sure what she saw was true.

Looking down from their second-story bedroom window, Vastra could see what appeared to be hundreds of people amassed in a line stretching far beyond the street itself; And then there was Jenny, standing behind a huge cauldron filled up to the brim with soup, which she’s apparently rushing to serve to everyone waiting in the line.

 _“Did she really stay up all night making that one giant cauldron of soup to feed the poor?”_ Pondered Vastra, a hand thoughtfully stroking her chin. The longer she watched the scene happening before her, the more clear it became to Vastra as a broadly delighted smile took form on her face. _“Actually, now that I think about it, none of this should come as a surprise, for my Jenny has always been intensely dedicated to the best of causes.”_

Her smile only continued to grow when a most brilliant notion occurred to her. _“Hmm…..but why stop at soup, though, when there is still plenty more that we can give?”_

Thus, with that idea firmly in mind, Vastra then left the window and went in search of something that she will need in order to fulfill her intended objective.

Jenny, meanwhile, had her sleeves rolled up to the elbows as she was busy with single-handedly providing bowls of warm, delicious soup to the massive throng of people gathered before her cauldron in the street. Despite not having had a single wink of sleep the night prior, Jenny was still able to perform all the arduous tasks expected of her with unwavering fortitude and tenacity. She had one hand holding the ladle and the other grabbing bowls, working fast like a well oiled machine to keep the line moving forward. Any kind of delay will most likely cause restlessness and discontent to arise amid the crowd of people there, which she very much wanted to avoid.

Strax soon marched up toward Jenny, announcing, “Boy, I’ve distributed every single piece of bread among these pathetically odorous and primitive human filth! I am afraid to report that it was not enough, and they are demanding more!”

The burly Sontaran wore a frilly lace apron that he borrowed from Jenny over his butler uniform, and a hairnet on his bald dome head. Jenny would usually laugh at him for being dressed in such a ridiculously comical outfit, but in this particular moment her mind was too fixed on other important matters.

“Well then….quit your jabbering and go get some more bread from the kitchen!”Instructed Jenny urgently, never even taking her focus away from the cauldron. “Hurry!”

Strax gave her a brisk military salute before heading back into the house to fetch the required supply of bread.

“God bless you, little Miss!”Proclaimed the next person in line, surprising Jenny. She glanced up to see that it was an older gentleman, as indicated by his peppery gray hair, and the deeply pronounced wrinkles that marred his angular face. He looked at Jenny with pale yet shimmering green eyes, and a weary smile. “I can’t remember the last time I had a good warm meal to eat, but I’ll be sure to never forget your selfless act of kindness towards an old, crusty, dried up geezer like myself.” He then made a grand gesture of his arm at the other people around them saying, “Neither will all these other folks, for the whole city is currently singing your praises! Thank you, thank you very much!”

“Believe me,sir, it’s my utmost pleasure to be serving all you wonderful folks out here today,” replied Jenny in earnest, gracing him with one of her signature radiant smiles.

This wasn’t the first time that Jenny had received similar praises from the people she served. Hundreds upon hundreds of the city’s poorest destitute population poured into this one street on Paternoster Row from every remote corner of London. As soon as Jenny gave away that very first bowl of soup, word seemed to travel quickly like a wildfire sweeping across the city, informing everyone else of her saintly endeavor. Many of these people beheld her with a sense of utter awe and reverence, as if she was Jesus Christ himself having descended down to earth to answer their prayers. Jenny simply endured it in silence, allowing these indigent god-fearing people to hold onto their religious fantasies, knowing that deep down inside she was just as mortal and worldly as all the rest of them. Jenny was feeding them out if the strict kindness of her golden heart, and the happiness on their faces when she present them with a bowl of soup was already the best reward she could ever ask for.

Suddenly, there was a disturbance as somebody pointed at the roof, and shouted, “Look! Look, there, on the roof! I see someone!”

Excitedly confused murmurs ensued throughout the crowd as they all raised their faces upward trying to see what was on the roof. Sure enough, standing atop the roof was a mysterious cloaked and veiled figure carrying a large sack. It would seem that things have taken a particularly interesting turn, indeed.

Jenny also craned her neck to get a better glimpse, squinting her eyes in an attempt to identify the person on the roof. It didn’t took her very long to realize exactly who it was up there.

“What the bloody hell is that damn daft lizard doing up there on the roof?!”

Madame Vastra stood tall and erect up on the rooftop of 13 Paternoster Row, where she had a wide, open view of the street below from such a high position. She boldly removed the veil off her face in one fluid motion to reveal dark sunglasses and a smoking pipe hanging out aside her mouth. Truth be told, she had chosen these certain accessories mainly for aesthetic purposes, rather than any practical functions. Then, without wasting another second, Vastra reached inside the sack she brought with her and proceeded to toss handful after handful of actual money down into the assembled horde of people. Hundreds of hands immediately shot up in the air to catch the money as it fell down like rain all around them, causing everybody to cheer wildly with hysteria. First it was free soup, and now they’re getting money, too? It really couldn’t get any much better than that!

Jenny couldn’t help but beam at the miraculous sight before her, and she eventually gave Vastra a signal of her approval. That made Vastra smile proudly to herself as she continued to lavish generous amounts of money upon the hapless poor and homeless. Together, these two formed a significantly formidable team in their efforts to help their fellow citizens who were less fortunate than themselves.

Newspapers soon immortalized the fantastically charitable exploits of ‘Jenny Christ Souper Star’ and ‘Madame Vastra the Money Moses’ within the city’s collective public conscience forever.

 


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: A little belated Valentines story for my two favorite Victorian lesbian dorks.
> 
> Well, as you know what they say, third time’s the charm right! Unfortunately, this will probably be my last story for Femslash February since this is a significantly shorter month and the next one will take me quite a while longer to write. At least it’s a good thing that writing and celebrating femslash had never been confined to just one single month, because literally everyday is a great time for femslash.

Even though February 14th is the esteemed and romantic holiday of Valentines Day, things in 13 Paternoster Row seemed to be carrying on normally without the slightest trace of Valentines influence. That is, until Vastra entered the sitting room, where Jenny was currently feeding wood into the fireplace, before setting down a package and a large bouquet of flowers on the table.

“Jenny, my Dear, did you by any chance ordered some flowers lately?”Inquired Vastra gently as she removed her veil.

Jenny immediately stopped what she was doing to give Vastra a puzzled look, and replied, “No, ma’am. I don’t recall buying any flowers. Why do you ask?”

“I’m asking because these were just delivered to us a minute ago,” clarified the Silurian who indicated at the two items on the table with her finger, “….both addressed to your name, ‘Jenny Flint’.”

“M-My name?” Squeaked Jenny in utter disbelief. Shaking her head, a bewildered Jenny approached closer toward Vastra asking, “Are you sure about that, ma’am? I’m sorry, but I just don’t understand what’s happening here.”

“Yes, it is quite odd indeed. Why would anybody have any business to be sending you, a simple chambermaid, these things?” Vastra asked to nobody in particular, eyeing the package and flowers with curiosity while thoughtfully stroking her chin. After a few moments of deep thinking, Vastra finally concluded, “Perhaps the answer might actually lie within….in that case, come here and open your package, Jenny.”

Upon seeing that Jenny was still somewhat dubious about the whole situation, Vastra flashed her best reassuring smile as a way of encouraging her. Jenny flicked her gaze in between Vastra and the two items on the table, before she felt ready enough to move toward the table. Once up close, she was then able to properly observe the mysterious package and flowers that had arrived for her under equally strange circumstances. She was first struck by the sheer beauty and quantity of the flower bouquet; A variety of assorted red, pink and white roses were all arranged together to form a most impressively grand bouquet. The package, however, clearly lacked the visual grandeur of the flowers as it was merely a square box wrapped in plain brown paper and tied with a thin string.

Inhaling a self-motivating breath, Jenny cautiously began to undo the string before peeling away the brown paper to reveal a wooden box covered with a lid. Jenny took off the lid and peered inside to see the box’s contents.

“It’s a box of chocolate candy!”Announced Jenny as she pulled out another red, heart-shaped box draped in a fancy gold ribbon.

Vastra soon came over to stand beside Jenny, and the two of them stared at all the exquisitely crafted pieces of chocolate encased within the box.

“Mmmm, if I didn’t know any better, I’d say you have a secret admirer on your hands,” Spoke Vastra teasingly, but there was also a hint of jealousy in her tone that she couldn’t hide. Something else other than jealousy lurked in there as well, which Jenny simply can’t put her finger on it. “Though I can’t say I’m surprised, considering that you are a charming and highly attractive young lady. However, if this makes you uncomfortable, I can always track down whoever sent this and eat them for offending you,” Vastra added smoothly with a tilt of her head and wearing a suggestive grin.

Jenny rolled her eyes in fond exasperation, saying,“Oh hush, you….look, there’s more in here!”

The Silurian watched as Jenny next retrieved what appeared to be a card from the the box. Her blue eyes sparked with optimistic anticipation when Jenny opened the card to read the message inside it:

* * *

 

_Roses are Red_

_Violets are Blue_

_The one and only Valentine that I’ll ever need is You_

_~ Love, Madame Vastra_

* * *

 

“You daft, sneaky lizard!” Gasped Jenny after she finished reading the card,”I can’t believe I forgot that Valentines Day was today!”

“Yes I, too, find it to be rather ironic that I was able to remember this human holiday, while you did not,”whispered Vastra softly into Jenny’s ear, knowing that the rouse was already over. “I apologize if my skills in writing poetic verses don’t exactly match up to those of Shakespeare, but…”

Vastra never got the chance to finish her sentence because Jenny had resorted to launching herself into Vastra’s arms and crashing their lips together for a deeply passionate kiss.

“It’s absolutely perfect! Just like you are, my darling lizard,” proclaimed Jenny, having ended the kiss to get some air. Her cheeks were flushed and she beamed at Vastra with a brilliant smile that never fails to make the Silurian’s heart leap.”Thank you so much for such a lovely gift, it’s the thought that truly counts. I love you, Vastra!”

Delighted that all her efforts had paid off, Vastra leaned forward to steal another sweet kiss and rested her forehead against Jenny’s while answering, “I love you, too. Happy Valentines Day, dearest Jenny.”

Indeed, it would seem that Cupid had hit his mark with these two this Valentines Day, which led to both of them spending the rest of that day kissing, cuddling, and admiring each other like the pair of love-struck fools that they are.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: @pollylittlehigh-littlelow asked for carrots, and carrots she shall receive! Please pardon the slight delay because life just happens, you know.

Jenny was in the process of wiping off the dining room table while Alaya and Katy were nearly done with eating their meals. Both girls soon placed down their silverware across their plates before pushing them away toward the middle of the table, indicating that they have completed their supper.

“We’ve finished eating our dinner, Mummy,”announced Katy to Jenny, “May we be excused now?”

Jenny paused amidst her cleaning to smile at her daughters and responded, “Why, of course you can, darlings. But there’s something you have to do first, remember?”

Katy and Alaya then left their seats to go place a quick chaste kiss on their human mother’s cheek, as was the established custom in their household. Jenny was satisfied by that until she went to pick up their plates for washing and noticed that they weren’t quite as empty as she thought they would be.

“Wait just a minute….stop right where you are, young ladies!” Jenny ordered Alaya and Katy, who were just about to exit the room. The two girls immediately froze in their tracks upon hearing their mother’s voice. “Now turn around and bring your little heinies back here!”

Katy and Alaya appeared to be somewhat bothered at being called back, but nevertheless, they both obeyed their mother and returned to the dinner table where Jenny was waiting for them.

“Yes, dear Mummy?”

“Did we do something wrong?”Asked Alaya with slight panic in her voice.

“No, darlings, you didn’t do anything of the sort. I just want you to explain why there are still carrots left on your plates,”said Jenny as she pointed at their discarded plates on the table. “You both know the rules, you can’t leave the dinner table until you’ve eaten all your vegetables.”

Instead of giving a straightforward answer, Katy and Alaya merely stood there bowing their heads in guilt and fidgeting with their feet on the floor, being too embarrassed to admit their reason for leaving the carrots uneaten.

“Come on, girls. Out with it,” urged Jenny gently, bringing herself down to their level upon seeing them stall in their response.

Realizing that Jenny wasn’t going to let this go, Katy and Alaya eventually blurted out an answer. “We hate carrots because they’re icky, nasty, and rotten! Yuck!” 

Jenny was momentarily taken aback by her daughters’ confession. Being mix hybrids with Silurian and human characteristics, Alaya and Katy possessed a considerably wide ranged palate that included vegetables, fruits, dairy, and of course, meat. Up until this point, there was virtually nothing that the girls wouldn’t eat, but it would seem that they’ve met their match with these carrots. Jenny was quite familiar with the fickleness of some children’s appetites towards certain foods, though it surprised her that Katy and Alaya loathes carrots, which were a bright hearty orange color, instead of the typical green vegetables like spinach or broccoli.

Then before Jenny could say anything else, Vastra entered the kitchen after having to miss eating dinner with her family due to a very urgent case from Scotland Yard, which had kept her preoccupied in her office for several hours that night.

“Did I just hear somebody say they hated carrots?” Spoke Vastra with a light lilt in her voice, seemingly pleased to see her daughters.

Alaya and Katy immediately ran away to their Silurian mother’s side, where they found sanctuary by clinging onto her long full dress skirt.

“Green Mummy! Please help us, green Mummy!” Cried the girls in accusation against Jenny. “The mean lady is trying to make us eat those disgusting carrots! She’s going to poison us!”

“Oh, is she now?” Vastra looked toward Jenny with her head tilted slightly and one eye ridge raised up in amused intrigue. “Well, that doesn’t sound very motherly at all!”

Jenny crossed her arms and rolled her eyes in exasperated disbelief at how ridiculously extra her daughters acting; She is entirely convinced that they had inherited that particular trait from their Silurian mother.

“Oi! Vastra, can you please do me a favor and tell our daughters there’s nothing bad about carrots,”pleaded Jenny who could really use an ally in this argument.

Vastra’s expression softened upon witnessing the stress this is causing her wife, and she nodded reassuringly before gazing down at her daughters.

Vastra carefully pried the girls off of her dress and said,“I’m afraid your other mother is right, little hatchlings. You must learn to eat your carrots, for they are an essential and most delicious source of nutrition.”

Katy and Alaya seemed to be disappointed with Vastra for saying that, as they folded their arms defiantly over their chests, precisely resembling Jenny, and even scrunched up their noses in distaste, an uncanny mirror of Vastra’s own habit.

“How would you know?” Sneered Alaya quite bitterly, “ _You_ never had to eat them.”

“Why are you so scared of Mummy?”Questioned Katy out of nowhere.

“Pardon?” Vastra was utterly confused by the question, and she struggled to formulate a tangible response. “I’m…I’m not scared of your mother.”

“Then why is it that you always do what she says?” Katy pressed on persistently.

This scene allowed Jenny to relax a little bit, as she had to stifle a snort of laughter with her hand at seeing Vastra turn a darker shade of green due to Katy’s meddlesome interrogation.

“Because that’s what people do when they are married and love each other very much,”replied Vastra matter-of-factly while regarding her two daughters with bewildered suspicion. Never in her life did she expect her daughters capable of being such ruthless savages for the six year old girls that they are. Although she certainly didn’t appreciate being heckled like that, she still tried to bring the discussion back on track, “However, that is not the point in this current situation. So tell me, Katy, Alaya, don’t you both want to grow up and help your mother and I in the family business someday?”

Vastra met their eyes directly with her own now, figuring that the best course of action was to appeal to their inner desires and dreams of becoming full fledged detectives like their mothers in the future.

“Yes we do! More than anything in the whole world,”proclaimed Alaya and Katy in unison.

“Excellent, I’m glad to hear you say that…but before you can join us on investigations, it is important that you two become as strong, both physically and mentally, as you can possibly be,”asserted Vastra with utmost seriousness. “The only effective way of doing that is by eating all your vegetables, which includes carrots. Trust me, they will help you to grow from small, ticklish hatchlings–,” she reaches out to poke at Alaya’s and Katy’s sensitive ribs, thus eliciting hysterical giggles from them, “– to tall, proud warriors in no time. So please listen to your poor old mother and give carrots one more chance, alright?”

Much to Vastra’s relief, the twins both took her words to heart and nodded in agreement. “We’ll do it for you, Green Mother….and Mummy!”

Katy and Alaya then left Vastra to rush back towards Jenny, hugging her skirts with their precious angelic faces raised up in apology.

“We’re really sorry we called you a mean lady, Mummy.”

“You’re forgiven, darlings,” Jenny guaranteed instantly before leaning down to kiss each of them on the forehead. “Now go finish up your carrots and then you can play.”

No sooner did the girls went off to retrieve their plates at the dinner table, did Vastra ceased the opportunity to move over and lovingly embrace her wife from behind.

“Another crises successfully resolved, don’t you think my Dear? Though, shame on you for trying to poison our children,” teased Vastra, whose smirk was practically imprinting onto Jenny’s neck.

“Daft lizard….they only got that from you, ya’ know,” retorted Jenny, turning within Vastra’s embrace in order to face the Silurian. She then lightly draped her arms over Vastra’s shoulders saying, “ Anyway, thank you for taking my side and convincing them to eat their carrots. I just hope it doesn’t bother you too much that think you’re under the control of the ‘mean lady’,” Jenny added, unable to contain her giggling that made Vastra’s heart turn into mush.

Vastra’s smirk continued to broaden increasingly until her glimmering white teeth were revealed. Pulling Jenny’s body closer against her own, she inclined her head next to Jenny’s ear and purred, “Hmm, I suppose I won’t mind it, since the ‘mean lady’ does provide me with some truly _irresistible_ incentives.”

Vastra shifted her head to capture Jenny’s mouth in a tender, yet slightly heated kiss, which unfortunately for them, was abruptly interrupted by the sound of their daughters’ protests.

“ _Ewww!_ Do you have to do that in front of us all the time?!” Groaned Alaya while making a dramatic gagging expression. “We already promised to eat our carrots!”

Beside her, Katy also lamented,“Oh, this is even _worse_ than carrots! Somebody please make it stop!”

Although Jenny did blush at hearing those comments, she and Vastra nonetheless, was able to laugh it off since such reactions were normal of young children who still have a lot left to learn about love. Deciding to have a little fun torturing their daughters, Vastra suddenly dipped Jenny’s body before kissing her again, and the two of them melted into each other even as Alaya and Katy started throwing carrots at their shamelessly open display of affection.

 


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, it's been a really really long time, but please accept this brand new chapter! It's based on several Tumblr prompts that I received from the ever so lovely @Pearlislove , which I've decided to combine into one huge story! So enjoy and please comment!

“Get out!”

Vastra the lizard woman was getting ready to crawl into bed when her wife Jenny entered the bedroom, appearing to be angry.

“I beg your pardon?” Questioned the Silurian, her head tilted aside in puzzlement.

“I said get out, you stupid daft lizard!” Growled Jenny as she forcefully grabbed Vastra and pushed her out of the room, before slamming the door closed in her face.

Everything happened so fast and suddenly, that it took Vastra several long minutes to fully register the situation. Desperate for answers, she began knocking on the door and asking, “Jenny, my Love, whatever is the meaning of this expulsion?”

“I’m hereby banishing you from our bed,” came Jenny’s indignant reply from the other side. Vastra could practically hear her crossing her arms over her chest as she said that.

“But....but you can’t banish me!” Whined the usually proud and dignified Silurian; Always leave it to Jenny to be the only person who can bring her down to her knees. “That is my bed too!”

Truth be told, this wouldn’t be the first occasion that Jenny had expelled Vastra from their shared bedroom, though Vastra still wondered about what she did to upset her wife this time.

Jenny merely rolled her eyes, and shot back with, “Well maybe you should have thought about that, before flirting with that wealthy heiress when we were investigating her case!”

Bloody hell, her wife can be such a damn clueless lizard sometimes! Jenny has a bit of a jealous streak, which she’s completely aware of, and so is Vastra. She knows that Vastra love getting a rise out of her, but she would often take it much too far for Jenny’s liking.

A period of tense silence followed and then there was a faint rustling of fabric as Vastra sunk down onto her knees, seemingly preparing to grovel for her wife’s forgiveness. “I am so truly sorry, Jenny,” she lamented through the door. “I admit that I was out of line, but I never meant to hurt you like this. I love you, more than anything else in the world. So please let me in, my Dear.”

Jenny could hear Vastra’s voice cracking slightly when she spoke that last part, and struggled to remain sternly resolute as she felt a tug on her heartstrings,

“I accept your apology, Vastra,” said Jenny mercifully, though there was also a catch waiting at the tip of her tongue. “But I’m afraid that I will have to bid you goodnight now.”

“Wait what?!” Vastra couldn’t even make sense of Jenny’s words, and cried once again, “No, stay....I’m begging you to let me in, Jenny!”

It was all for naught, however, as Jenny turned her back on the door and sighed, “See you in the morning, Vastra.”

That was the final blow that hurt more than any sword cut or gunshot, and there was nothing left for Vastra to do except press her head against the wooden door in defeat. Being rejected and separated from her beloved human was the absolute most painful torture that Vastra had ever endured. She knew that there was nobody to blame but herself, of course; By the Goddess, if only she would learn her lesson to not be such a promiscuous and daft lizard! Jenny definitely deserve far better than that, and Vastra felt like she should have tried harder to quit her flirtatious ways. Just when the Silurian was about to resign herself to her somber fate that night, an idea suddenly presented itself within her mind, prompting her to rise up and rush toward Jenny’s old room at the other end of the hall.

She soon emerged holding what appeared to be a beaten leather bound book, the cover adorned with rather sloppily embroidered letters spelling Jenny’s name. 

Standing near the bedroom door once again, Vastra flipped to a random page in the book and cleared her throat.

“Dear diary…,” began Vastra while managing to keep a straight face. “My Madame was injured today and I drew her a warm bath to help clean the wounds. There were deep cuts along her chest and legs and so much blood. I was really afraid of losing her….”

As if on cue, her superior Silurian hearing picked up the sound of someone sliding off the bed and their feet approaching the door. 

“Vastra? What the hell are you doing with my diary?!” Came Jenny’s muffled exclamation, sounding less than pleased.

“Gaining tactical leverage, my Darling,” answered Vastra a bit coyly, grinning like an evil mastermind. “I must say, it is quite enlightening to read about these events from your point of view.”

Jenny merely spluttered in shock and anger, before she was able let out, “How dare you, those writings were strictly private!”

Vastra gently drummed her slender green fingers upon the page and pondered until she reached a viable solution. “Hmm, well I suppose I would be willing to return your diary to you….and in exchange, you will grant me access back into the room?”

It was then that Jenny realized the tables have been turned on her, effectively trapping her between a rock and a hard place.

“Nice try, but did you think that I would be so easily persuaded,” Jenny snorted in a last ditch attempt at standing her ground on the matter.

“Suit yourself then,” shrugged Vastra as she continued to read the rest of the entry, “Her green scales were so shiny and smooth, I couldn’t take my eyes off of them. I wanted to touch every single scale on her body, even if it is an inappropriate thought for a maid to have…”

“Alright! Alright! You’ve made your point, I’m letting you in now,” surrendered Jenny, figuring that she was no match for Vastra’s brilliant act of blackmail. Within seconds, the doorknob was twisted and the door opened to reveal a tired scowling Jenny. “You’re Satan!”

“So I’ve been told plenty of times before,” Vastra replied smugly, tossing the diary aside so that she could lift Jenny up in her arms and carry her to bed. “But even devils need to rest from time to time, don’t you think?


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Vastra meeting an assortment of the Doctor's companions and living in elderly domestic bliss with Jenny, because the muses wouldn't let me me sleep at 5 am in the morning.
> 
> Also, here's a special shoutout to my amazing friend @Pearlislove who was kind enough to lend me all the information that I needed to know about each of the companions, and made sure that I didn't accidentally desecrate the sacred prestige of the Whoniverse due to my offensive ignorance.

It could be argued that one of the perks of being friends with a ridiculously eccentric, time travelling madman was that it allows you to encounter a very wide range of unique and interesting characters from across all of time and space. Madame Vastra, having known the Doctor for many years, recognized this to be true more than anyone. She had been privy to the Time Lord’s endlessly restless and adventurous nature on multiple occasions, which led him to seek out any innocent human that strikes his fancy before whisking them away in his magical blue box. Though as ludicrous as the man may be, Vastra could hardly blame him for that since she genuinely sympathized with his pain and grief due to being the last remaining member of his people, on a personal level. She understood perfectly the intense desire that he possessed for companionship, in order to fill that seemingly bottomless dark pit of loneliness inside his soul. The prehistoric Silurian herself, had even travelled with him once upon a time during the earliest stages of their friendship, after the ‘strange foolishly babbling ape’ had found her trying to exact bloody revenge for the deaths of her Sisters on innocent Victorian Londoners. Vastra still often recalled the grand adventures that they had together with great fondness, visiting distant planets, recovering advanced alien technology, saving the universe, righting the wrongdoings of their enemies, and chasing after danger wherever they went; Vastra’s most favorite memory in particular had involved her being hailed and worshipped as a religious goddess by the native inhabitants of ancient Egypt. Although Vastra did eventually left the TARDIS to settle down in Victorian London and began her illustrious career as the Great Veiled Detective, her home in 13 Paternoster Row was always open to welcoming the Doctor, as well as his chosen companion. The distinctively familiar whirring sound of the TARDIS never failed to raise Vastra’s curiosity and excitement as she waited to see what version of the Time Lord, or new sidekick will walk out of that door.

Sarah Jane Smith. She was the very first companion that Vastra had ever met, on that fateful and terrifying night when the tenth Doctor had stopped her from slaughtering a group of humans. Vastra remembered that Miss Smith had been more active than it was expected from someone of her age, as the woman had been able to efficiently keep up with the Doctor’s erratic energy levels. Vastra couldn’t fully register it yet back then, but she rather liked the human woman after witnessing her wit, bravery, and intelligence. Whenever the Doctor was being silly and making no sense whatsoever, Miss Smith would quickly interject with a scalding comment to set him straight, which Vastra had enjoyed immensely.

Jo Grant. The young woman was accompanying the third Doctor when the TARDIS randomly crash landed in 19th century England. At that particular point in time, it had been nearly two years since Vastra last seen the Doctor, who had helped her to obtain work as a sideshow attraction within Henry Gordon Jago’s circus. Miss Grant was a bubbly blonde little thing, exceedingly optimistic and possessing a kind heart. Vastra, who had walked the earth millions of years ago when thick tropical green jungles covered the land, decided that her enthusiasm for environmental conservation was a truly noble cause. Despite her outwardly sunny demeanor, however, Vastra was also aware that the girl struggled with her own inner battles of self-doubt and an inferiority complex. That puzzled the Silurian, who could tell that Jo was actually much more clever and talented than she let on.

Romana. The circumstances under which the Doctor and Romana had arrived on Vastra’s doorstep was quite eventful, to say the least. Until that visit, Vastra hadn’t realized that there was another living Time Lord(or Lady in this case) other than the Doctor, and having to host two unpredictably hostile aliens had proven to be an extremely difficult challenge. The Doctor told Vastra that his main reason to travel with Romana, was that he hoped to redeem her and make her see all that was good in the universe. He had intended to use herself as a visible example of his uncanny skills at changing people into better versions of themselves. Vastra was rather reluctant to admit her similarities to Romana before the Doctor found her; Like the Time Lady, she too had once been angry, violent, stubborn, and selfish. The Silurian was also careful to not express her doubts about the apparently slim chances that the Doctor would succeed in his goal to tame the fiercely independent Time Lady. In fact, she distinctly remembered that two of them had spent nearly every waking second just arguing back and forth, as their powerful egos constantly clashed against each other. Dear Goddess, there were so many instances where Vastra feared that the whole city of London was in danger of exploding while the Doctor and Romana battled for dominance.

Ace McShane. Just from a single glance, Vastra could easily confirm that Ace McShane was a truly special sort of juvenile troublemaker before the seventh Doctor had even opened his mouth. Despite not being completely accustomed to the presence, habits, and nature of human children, the old Silurian had felt a substantial amount of empathy toward the girl after hearing about her less than ideal home life with a neglectful mother, and no father. Her tendency to misbehave was clearly a byproduct of a lonely childhood void of any parental love and attention. In Vastra’s eyes, Ace was no different from all the countless impoverished children who roamed the filthy slums of London, committing petty crimes simply to survive each day. The girl also showed through her bomb assembling abilities, that she possessed ample technical intelligence, and Vastra solemnly hoped that she will someday use her skills for the benefit of humanity. Now that Vastra had properly considered it, Strax and Ace would have made an incredibly compatible, if not frightening, pair due to their mutual affinity with explosive weapons of mass destruction.

Rose Tyler. The dreamy blonde woman had appeared alongside the tenth Doctor, when he came to check on Vastra after learning that she had embarked on a new career as a consultant detective for Scotland Yard. That same night, while the three of them were walking through the abandoned streets of London to 13 Paternoster Row, they heard a loud cry of terror and immediately ran to investigate the source. They found five villainous Chinese gang members assaulting a young Cockney girl in an alleyway, who Vastra had quickly dispatched in order to rescue the child. Little did any of them knew then, that the girl was destined to steal Vastra’s heart and become her future wife. So to refocus on Rose Tyler again, Vastra could sense a peculiar restlessness within her soul, a deep and overwhelming longing to search for her purpose in life. In that respect, Vastra had believed her to be a perfect partner for the equally energetic Doctor, who kept pining after her with his lost puppy dog eyes.

Donna Noble. The redheaded woman did a fine job of living up to her namesake, that much is certain. Vastra really liked Donna, intrigued by her spunky attitude, formidable determination, and powerful spirit. She was also more than a match for the Doctor, and did not hesitate to call him out on his ridiculous bullshit. The Silurian was secretly grateful on the Doctor’s behalf, that he had a suitably strong companion who will definitely keep him in line for his own good.

Martha Jones. Vastra owed the young woman a great debt of gratitude for treating her beloved maid, Jenny, when she was gravely ill with the flu. Vastra was not very knowledgeable when it came to common human diseases, since her species never actually had to deal with them, and it was by the Goddess’s blessing that the Doctor’s current companion was a certified medical expert when she called on him for help. Vastra was highly impressed when Martha talked about her ambitions of becoming a real doctor someday, which she realized was no easy feat for a woman of her particular ethnicity; The two of them were able to bond over the discrimination that they both faced from the rest of society simply because of their skin color. Like her predecessor before her, Martha was remarkably intelligent, clever, brave, and forceful enough so as not to tolerate any of the Doctor’s blundering stupidity.

Amy and Rory Pond. The Girl Who Waited and the Legendary Lone Centurion. Vastra could clearly hear it in his voice, see it in his eyes, feel it radiating off his entire body, the passionate emotions of love and loyalty that the Doctor reserved solely for his two beloved friends. She would listen intently as he excitedly rambled on about all their spectacular adventures together, and soon came to the conclusion that they would remain with him for a very long time. It wasn’t until the Battle at Demon’s Run that Vastra actually encountered the strong-willed Scottish woman and her Roman warrior husband while trying to rescue their daughter. Oh by the Goddess, what an absolute disaster that whole ordeal turned out be! Even now, Vastra could never forget the heart-wrenching sight of Jenny comforting Amy, who had just watched her baby dissolve into _goo_ in her own hands. Indeed, it was a bittersweet victory that they had gained that day.

Clara Oswin Oswald. The Doctor’s Impossible Girl. Bossy, witty, curious, and determined, Clara Oswald was exactly everything that he Doctor’s ideal companion should be. There was an undeniable spark of chemistry between the two of them, and their relationship dynamic was akin to that of an old married married couple, which Vastra found to be endlessly amusing. The young woman had proven herself to be worthy of a position at the Doctor’s side, when she was able to singlehandedly draw the brooding Time Lord out of his retirement. She fell and died, but the Doctor refused to give up that easily. He followed her across time and they became practically inseparable ever since then. The bond that they shared was so powerful, that Clara was even willing to sacrifice her life for him at Trenzalore. Their relationship soon took an unexpected turn when the Doctor regenerated right in front of Clara’s eyes before they were spit out by a T-rex and landed in Victorian London. Vastra had to admit that she might have been a bit too harsh on the girl, especially after she had went through a rather traumatic experience. On the other hand, she also slightly fancied Clara only because she possessed certain qualities that reminded her of Jenny. She simply couldn’t resist the opportunity to motivate her wife by flirting with the futuristic brunette, which was strictly harmless in nature.

Bill Potts. Although most of the Doctor’s previous companions were politely calm at learning about the homosexual relationship between a lizard woman and her human maid, Miss Potts had reacted much more enthusiastically with silent open-mouthed smiles and frantic hand gestures. Vastra could have sworn the poor girl almost fainted on the spot when she flicked out her tongue to lick her lips. Therefore, it wasn’t a huge surprise that the three women had got along very swimmingly, with Bill looking up to Vastra and Jenny as the awesome lesbian role models she never had. The Doctor for his part, was pretty grumpy at being left out of what he considered to be an exclusively hush-hush transaction of homoerotic secrets, filled with conspiratorial glances and hysterical giggling. Overall, the ladies of 13 Paternoster Row had immensely enjoyed the company of their charming, bright, inquisitive, and pleasant young houseguest.

Captain Jack Harkness. Immortal time travelling agent, the Face of Boe, operative of Torchwood Cardiff, and an all around chaotic whirlwind of a character. Him being stuck in 19th century England meant that he was destined to cross paths with the Paternoster Gang on several occasions, including the Great Alien Invasion of London somewhere in the 1890s. Although his shameless attempts at sexually propositioning the two obviously married interspecies lesbians could get seriously tiring, Vastra and Jenny figured that it wouldn’t hurt to have a trusted ally within the infamous institution of Torchwood, especially when their team consists of a prehistoric lizard woman and a clone potato alien. His unique skills in subterfuge, investigation, and sometimes seduction, were proven to be most helpful whenever they collaborated on a difficult case. Underneath Jack’s infinitely vivacious and promiscuous libido, there were also exceptional glimpses that revealed a deeper side to the clever, compassionate, and courageous man whose loyalty to the Doctor never wavered in the slightest.

River Song. A child born from the love of the Doctor’s two beloved companions, and was exposed to the Time Vortex aboard the TARDIS. Cruelly snatched away from her parents, she was forcefully trained to become a highly-skilled intergalactic assassin and given the mission of killing the Doctor at all costs. Fate had a funny way of intervening, however, and instead of executing the Time Lord, she fell in love with him, just as he did with her. Their romance was great enough to reach far beyond the final edges of the universe, and had culminated at their wedding in some distant galaxy. Despite the fact that she absolutely adore her husband, River’s insatiable appetite for adventure and roving eye would often lead her astray out of the confines of their marriage. Of course, neither of them had ever really expected full exclusive commitment from each other, as they both understood that the universe was much too large for that sort of arrangement. Vastra was always delighted to entertain Professor Song at her home, whether she’s accompanying the Doctor, popping in solo, or inside a dream trance session. She had to curse herself for blushing during the conference when it occurred to her that she was sitting in between her wife, Jenny, and River, who she was involved in a casual fling with once upon a time.

Unlike the Doctor, who collects people as if they are precious china, Vastra had never needed but a single companion of her own. Her name is Jenny Flint; Her kind, clever, loyal, brave, beautiful, and amazing Jenny. The human girl who changed her life forever and grew to mean so much more to her than just a mere maid. What else can she possibly ever want when she has her most beloved Jenny at her side?

As if precisely on cue, Vastra heard the faint metallic rattling of a tea tray being set down on the table beside her, and felt warm soft lips pressing on the top of her forehead.

“A penny for your thoughts, my Darling?” Whispered the familiar voice of her wife, gentle and airy as a Summer’s breeze. “Your eyes are closed and you’re smiling awfully big.”

The Silurian lazily hummed her reply, “Mmm, I was just thinking about an Old Friend of ours….”

Vastra’s crystal blue eyes fluttered open to meet rich chocolate brown ones that were gazing down at her. Although Jenny’s eyesight may have worsen as she grew older, there was a distinctively bright and youthful light that still shone within her eyes. A pair of spectacles were neatly perched atop her head, where streaks of gray had already began to form among her dark ebony hair. Stray locks escaped from her tightly pinned bun to frame the sides of her face, which bore the physical signs of Time’s handiwork with wrinkles etched onto her once smooth skin. Jenny would often joke snarkily that they were the results of all the stress she’d accumulated, from having to deal with her and Strax’s shenanigans every day; That’s just one of the many reasons why Vastra believed her Jenny to be much stronger than any average human. Thanks to the countless years that they’ve spent training in combat, Jenny’s body was still in peak fitness condition, despite the occasional bouts of arthritis that would occur in her wrists, knees, and ankles. Indeed, her wife’s remarkably majestic beauty had never ceased to inspire awe in Vastra, even at the ripe old age of 55.

“You’ve aged so well after all these years, my Love,”praised Vastra with utter reverence in her tone, and raising up a finger to slowly trace along the contour of Jenny’s jawline. She started at her left ear and ended at her right on the other side, before tenderly cupping Jenny’s cheek with her hand. “You’re still as beautiful as the day when I first laid eyes on you.”

Jenny’s laughter was like harmonious music as she covered Vastra’s hand with her own, and rubbed soothing patterns upon the scales. “Oh, such flattery coming from a noble and sophisticated Silurian like yourself.”

“Really, Jenny, I mean it. I love you...forever and always.”

“Forever and always, my darling lizard.”

The phantom sound of breaking porcelain resounded in Vastra’s ears, and she was filled with a sudden sense of dread as she realized something important.

There was one thing that Vastra and the Doctor had in common, which was the ever present and unspeakable fear that she will someday _lose_ her treasured companion.

_Forever and always_


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here you go, my first entry for Femslash February of twentyGAYteen! Technically this was a last minute Christmas story idea that I had loooong after Christmas is over, but better late than never I guess. Enjoy!
> 
> Prompt:
> 
> Person A: *Kisses person B on the cheek*
> 
> Person B: You missed *Leans forward to kiss Person A on the mouth*

Jenny’s first Christmas in 13 Paternoster Row was significantly different compared to her previous experiences as a child.  Instead of being with her family in their small dingy tenement flat, she was now co-inhabiting a large luxurious townhouse with an ancient lizard  woman from the dawn of time. Ever since her parents threw her out into the streets after they discovered her “preferences in companionship”, Jenny had spent several Christmases desperately huddling inside a hovel to protect herself from the severe winter weather, while fighting hunger and disease. Fortunately, things eventually changed when a fateful series of events led to her being rescued from the squalor of homelessness by a Silurian called Madame Vastra, who begrudgingly hired Jenny to be her resident maid at the urgings of a strange man known as the Doctor. Jenny was utmost grateful to have a roof over her head once again, but it was difficult to adjust in the beginning due to the fact that her new reptilian housemate was the equivalent of a raging racist, towards humans at least, and would always treat her like an inferior animal. The Silurian had also loudly expressed her intense disdain regarding the human holiday of Christmas, which was the reason why Jenny had opted to celebrate it privately in her own room with a miniature Christmas tree, some tinsel, candles, and cookies that she bought from the local bakery. This year, however, it was the complete opposite as the rocky relationship between Jenny and Vastra gradually became smoother to the point where Vastra finally granted Jenny her permission to openly practice the traditions of Christmas. So with the entire house freely at her disposal, it was with great gusto that Jenny dedicated all of her time and energy to setting up the necessary decorations on Christmas Eve. Firstly, she erected a real genuine Norwegian Spruce tree in the middle of the sitting room before strewning it with abundant ornaments and tinsel. Secondly, she then got to work hanging intricately woven wreaths on the walls of the house, attaching stockings to the fireplace, and lining the whole length of the stairway banister with shiny glittering garland. Next, she went into the kitchen to mix batter from scratch for cookies, and popped them into the oven before heading off to another task. The last remaining thing on her list was to hang a piece of mistletoe at the very top of the living room doorway, which she was able to accomplish using a wooden ladder and a hammer. Jenny smiled triumphantly as she looked around at everything she did to successfully create a proper festive and joyous atmosphere in their usually drab home. Fully satisfied, Jenny then figured that she deserved  a reward and walked back into the kitchen for a glass of delicious, refreshing eggnog.

 

It was close to noon when Madame Vastra herself emerged from her bedroom, adorned in her typical attire consisting of a sumptuous dark purple taffeta gown with black lace trimmings that was well suited for a lady of her stature, and began to make her way downstairs to the ground floor.  Moving down along the stairway, the keen-eyed detective’s  attention soon got caught on the vast array of jubilant decorations that was displayed throughout the house; Bright tinsel, green wreaths, golden bells, red bows and holly, it was unlike anything that the culturally unaware Silurian had ever seen before. Truth be told, Vastra had no idea what to expect when she gave Jenny her consent to beautify the house for Christmas, but was nonetheless delightfully curious at what she found that morning. She was also greatly pleased by all the visual evidence of her young maid’s stellar work ethic, as she was most certain that Jenny had been awake since the crack of dawn to get everything in correct ready order. Vastra then reached the bottom of the stairs just in time to spot Jenny as she was leaving the kitchen, and immediately proceeded to approach her.

 

“I see that you’ve been awfully busy this morning, Miss Flint,” said Vastra genially, which was a marked improvement from her earlier hostility toward the human girl. “I must say that I’m rather impressed.”

 

Jenny was quick to greet her mistress with a warm smile, and replied, “Aye, and good morning to you, ma’am! I’ve already put the kettle on in the kitchen and tea should be ready any minute now.” Suddenly, for a brief moment, the girl’s cheerful demeanor faltered as she nervously bit her lip and fiddled with her fingers as if contemplating something. There was a note of reserved hopefulness in her tone when she said, “If you don’t mind me asking, ma’am…..what do you think of the Christmas tree I brought?”

 

Vastra merely responded by slightly tilting her head aside and raising a hairless eyeridge in puzzlement at her maid’s question, before following Jenny into the sitting room where the fully bedecked Christmas tree was standing in all its splendid glory.

 

After soaking in the dazzling sight, Vastra then turned to Jenny and regretfully spoke,“Hmm, well, I must admit that I really don’t have the first clue as to what dictates a proper, or improper Christmas tree.” The Silurian could see the acute desire for her validation clearly written on Jenny’s face, and decided to try her best anyway. “However, from what I can observe of it, this particular tree is of the ideal height, with proportional symmetry throughout its body, and possesses a faintly pleasant aroma of spruce. I will also add that you, Miss Flint, have a very keen eye when it comes to decorating and the strategic placement of ornaments for maximum aesthetic beauty,” concluded Vastra while giving Jenny a broad, indulgent smile.

 

“Thank you….I’m so glad you like it, ma’am,” proclaimed Jenny who was practically beaming with pure joy at receiving her mistress’s approval. She had prided her haggling abilities in order to get the tree for a good bargain at the market. “ This would’ve never happened if you didn’t allow me to…..I’ve missed this, Christmas and everything.”

 

A wistful expression flitted across Jenny’s face as she found herself reminiscing  about old memories of long gone Christmases from her distant childhood past. Jenny’s parents were deeply religious, god-fearing people who raised their brood of children with a strict and disciplinary hand. Christmas was the sole exception, however, as it was always the one time of year where her parents became more lenient and affectionate with their children in the spirit of the holidays.  Jenny and her siblings would spend an entire day crafting makeshift ornaments with various spare materials that they scavenged from around the house, which they then hung on the modest sized Christmas tree that their father would bring home. They also had to improvise by using their own dirty tattered socks as stockings, but it never failed to excite them when jumping out of bed on Christmas morning to discover that their socks had been stuffed with treats of tangerine and peppermint candy. Soon, the real fun began with the arrival of numerous different relatives who would come bearing gifts, food, and interesting stories. All packed tightly in the Flint’s small tenement apartment, Jenny’s family feasted and drank the night away while uniting their collective voices into loudly singing Christmas carols, with varying degrees of pitch quality. Although her family didn’t possess much wealth, it was Christmas that provided them with an opportunity to simply forget about their worries and celebrate the positive things in their lives. A painful aching sensation occured within Jenny’s heart as she remembered the simpler, happier times of her former life before losing everything that she knew and loved. It was too late to change the past, and the scars will remain forever permanent.

 

Expertly sensing her young maid’s somber mood, Vastra reached over to gently hold her hand and said, “Oh my dear girl, who am I to play the….”, the Silurian momentarily paused to search for the right term before continuing with, “....  _ Scrooge _ , and prevent you from celebrating your own sacred holiday? I will apologize for my misguided and prejudicial remarks about your human customs of Christmas in the past.” Vastra’s gaze never left Jenny with every word that she spoke, as she was genuinely remorseful and willing to make amends. “ I’ve learned the error of my ways, and only want you to be happy in your festivities.”

 

Visibly touched by her mistress’s kind words of reassurance, Jenny was able to produce a watery smile as she replied,“Thank you, ma’am, you have no idea how much this means to me! Let me go to the kitchen and pour you a cup of tea with breakfast, eh.”

 

Before Jenny could step foot outside the sitting room, Vastra commanded her stop after noticing something peculiar on the doorway.

 

“Not so fast, Miss Flint…..,” exclaimed Vastra, who then moved forward and craned her neck to get a better view of the doorway. “That is mistletoe, if I’m not mistaken?”

 

Jenny’s eyes subsequently followed Vastra’s line of sight before she answered,“Umm….er, y-yes it is, ma’am.”

 

“Mmm, how very interesting…..the Doctor once told me about your people’s strange tradition of engaging in romantic physical contact under these mistletoe,” remarked a newly intrigued Vastra, whose curiosity prompted her to ask Jenny, “Why is that exactly?”

 

“I-I don't really know, ma’am, that’s just how things have always been done,” responded Jenny to the best of her ability, being not quite sure of it herself. Suddenly realizing what the presence of mistletoe entailed,  Jenny hastily scrambled to explain her mistake. “ I….God, that was bloody stupid of me to put that up there…..It’s not as if anybody in this house is going to walk underneath it….Except for us, you and me, I reckon,”acknowledged Jenny in a quiet tone, her mouth becoming surprisingly dry.

 

Confused by her maid’s strange behavior, Vastra tilted her head at an angle and inquired, “Miss Flint, are you trying to say that this rule doesn’t apply to _ two women _ standing under  the mistletoe?”

 

A part of Jenny knew that the liberally inclined Silurian would ask that question, coming from an exceptionally more tolerant and open-minded society that held none of the Victorian stigma against same-sex relationships. Ever since Jenny had confessed to Vastra about her “preferences in companionship”, the lizard woman would often express her frustration at how backwards and foolish the rest of humanity was to be offended by something as trivial as homosexual love. Although Vastra had already proven herself to be a trustworthy ally, homosexuality was still a highly sensitive subject that Jenny would prefer to avoid discussing with her employer.

 

“I...um...that...Aye, ma’am, it’s simply unheard of, I’m afraid,” Jenny haltingly uttered.

 

“Ah, I should have guessed! You primitive humans and your equally limited definition of love,”Vastra hissed indignantly before boldly declaring,  “Poppycock….I suppose that we have no choice, but to start our own tradition and tear down that wholly unnecessary gender barrier!”

 

“W-What?”

 

Jenny could hardly believe her ears at what her mistress was suggesting! Here was this ridiculously eccentric lizard woman, who had the absolute gall to demolish centuries of formally established societal conventions in the name of what….sexual equality? Furthermore, what really worried Jenny about this whole scenario, was the fact that Vastra had just basically implied the idea that the two of them should kiss under the mistletoe. Jenny hadn’t forget how much trouble that got her in, the last time she  did that with another girl; She had been forced to carry that heavy burden of shame and self-loathing everywhere she went, but she couldn’t stop her relentlessly unnatural attraction to the fairer sex of her species, no matter how hard she tried. Then Madame Vastra came along, and despite her shockingly alien appearance, Jenny had considered her to be extraordinarily beautiful. Indeed, Jenny could feel herself being inexplicably drawn to the mysterious Silurian from the very first moment that they met. The memory of a green, sword-wielding reptilian humanoid charging into an alleyway, and slicing through a gang of violent thugs to rescue Jenny was like something straight out of a fairytale. Jenny’s admiration for Vastra continued to grow with each passing day as she got to learn more about her elusive employer, being able to witness the strength, intelligence, and honesty of her character firsthand. Although Vastra eventually dispelled her anti-mammal prejudices to truly respect Jenny as a human, and accepted her queer identity as a “Tom”, the realist within Jenny was convinced that there was absolutely no chance of Vastra ever reciprocating the same feelings for her. However, now that she know Vastra wouldn’t be opposed to the prospect of kissing her, that caused a small yet precious sliver of hope to form in Jenny’s mind. On the other hand, Jenny was also certain that she wouldn’t be able to handle it if Vastra actually kissed her, and the mere thought of it was enough to make her face blush crimson with embarrassment.

 

Picking up on her maid’s apparent bewilderment, Vastra acquired a benevolent smile as she moved closer to Jenny’s side, and held onto both her hands.“I want to share this holiday with you, Miss Flint, and it would please me immensely if you could bestow a kiss upon me.,” clarified Vastra in a smoothly earnest tone.“It wouldn’t do us well to defy the bidding of the mistletoe, don’t you agree?”

 

The Silurian’s superior height enabled her to effectively crowd Jenny within the doorway, whose body  was becoming increasingly hot and bothered in her flustered state.

 

Realizing that she had been trapped between the advances of a lizard woman and a hard place, Jenny had no choice, but to comply with her mistress’s request. “Err, yes, of course….if you’re really sure about this, ma’am,”said Jenny, which earned her an affirmative nod from Vastra who then closed her eyes. Lavishing her parched lips with her tounge, it took Jenny several minutes to muster the courage that allowed her to lean over and plant a quick, chaste kiss onto Vastra’s scaly cheek.“There, was that good enough for you, ma'am?”

 

“It would seem that you’ve missed your mark, dear girl,”spoke Vastra cryptically with a mischievous gleam in her blue eyes. 

 

“P-Pardon, ma’am?”

 

Vastra didn’t say a word, but gently raised her hand to the back of Jenny’s neck before suddenly pulling her into a sensuous kiss that could be described as a firm press of their lips. As soon as their mouths made contact, Jenny could’ve sworn  that the entire world had abruptly stopped rotating on its axis, along with her heart.The young girl herself was equally as frozen, a wide-eyed expression of pure shock on her face while her muddled brain struggled to register her reptilian mistress’s brazen action. In truth, Jenny had often dreamed about this exact situation during those especially restless nights where her longing for the Silurian would manifest into visual fantasies within her subconscious. They were supposed to only be hopeless fabrications of her imagination, and Jenny would’ve been a fool to label them as more than that. Never in a million years did Jenny expect that Vastra would make such a bold move towards her when she was just a human, seemingly unworthy of the proud Silurian’s attentions; Surely this didn’t mean anything other than a platonically enthusiastic gesture of goodwill for the Christmas holiday. The fog that clouded Jenny’s mind eventually disappeared within minutes, thus allowing her to actually feel how cool and smooth Vastra’s lips were against her own. The wet tip of Vastra’s forked tongue slipped out to briefly tease the entrance of Jenny’s mouth, which resulted in a pleasurable sensation of heat spreading across Jenny’s chest as her eyes fluttered shut, and she began to simply enjoy the moment for what it was. The two women remained in that blissfully intimate position for a little while longer, before Vastra withdrew her head and they became separated. 

 

“That was a rather….enlightening experience,” Vastra surmised, sounding most delighted as she observed her young maid’s countenance. Wearing a charming grin, she then extended her hand to tuck a loose strand of dark hair behind Jenny’s ear, and lightly spoke, “This tradition of kissing under the mistletoe, I think I actually quite like it. We should certainly partake in it again next year, if it’s alright with you, Miss Flint?”

 

Still considerably lightheaded from the kiss, Jenny could only respond with a vigorous nod of her head, secretly craving to repeat the gratifying experiment with her mistress.

 

Pleased with that answer, Vastra’s eyes twinkled as she exclaimed,“Excellent! I’ll be looking most forward to that.”

 

That said, Vastra then exited the sitting room to embark in the direction of the kitchen, leaving a stunned and speechless Jenny standing there in her wake. Slowly, the girl brought up her hand to graze her fingers over her tingling lips, while the warmth of a fire continued to linger within her belly. Realization soon dawned upon her that celebrating Christmas with the lizard woman of Paternoster Row was going to involve one hell of a twist that she never saw coming…..not that she’s complaining, of course.


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Femslash February entry number 2, and one of my most favorite stories to write! I've always wanted to write something about Vastra having scars on her body, being a Silurian warrior from the dawn of time, because I figured it would give me an opportunity to really delve deeper into her past and inner character. Plus scars are hella sexy and Jenny is gay as fuck, just put two and two together. Enjoy!
> 
> Prompt: Vastra's scars and Jenny's gayness

The clock had just struck 9:30 on a November night as Jenny rummaged through a storage closet looking for a towel. Her detective mistress had recently returned home half an hour ago, after a long eventful day of doing important business in the city, and Jenny had insisted that she unwind with a warm bath. She softly cursed herself when she realized how rapidly and forcefully her heart was beating against her ribcage in anticipation of that prospect.

It has been approximately a year, plus a few months, since Jenny’s fateful meeting with the enigmatic and fantastical figure that was Madame Vastra. She can still remember clearly how the Silurian had came barging in with swords swinging, effectively killing the men who were holding her hostage in a dank alleyway; Jenny was able to catch a brief glimpse of her green reptilian features as her hood was knocked off her head, before losing consciousness in the arms of a strange man who was not from this world. Jenny was both fearful and fascinated by the lizard woman’s scaly appearance, and she didn’t scream or run away, which was the prime reason why Vastra had begrudgingly hired her to be a maid in  her household. Life with Madame Vastra in 13 Paternoster Row was rather unpleasant and awkward at first, as the two of them struggled to adjust with the other’s presence. The Silurian was often rude, insensitive, arrogant, and possessed no ounce of respect for the human species that she deemed to be inferior to her. Jenny wasn’t just some meek little girl, however, and she fired back at Vastra with equal force whenever she was being an unbearably daft lizard. Fortunately, it didn’t always stay that way, as their relationship slowly changed with each passing day until they were able to establish a bond of mutual trust and fondness. Although Jenny had grew to genuinely enjoy Vastra’s company as a friend, she couldn’t help but notice a slight difference between them lately. For example, Jenny would frequently find herself getting distracted by her mistress’s crystal blue eyes while she spoke, and her breath would hitch whenever they were fixed straight at her, as if they could pierce through her soul. Her skin would tingle with a lingering spark where Vastra’s hand had touched hers, whether it be a deliberate gesture of comfort or an accidental brushing of their hands while strolling along the street. There was also a fluttering within her heart every time Vastra stood atop of her, pointing the tip of her sword at Jenny’s chest and wearing a triumphant smirk during their training sessions. The mere sight of the Silurian’s lean and muscular body enclosed in her warrior attire was enough to make Jenny’s stomach drop altogether, which became even worse when she had to assist her mistress in getting undressed. Jenny knew very well that these were all actually the symptoms of her blossoming attraction towards Madame Vastra, though a small part of her mind suspected that it might be something much more than that, and she has no idea how to explain it.

 

Stopping just outside of Vastra’s bedroom door, Jenny closed her eyes and whispered a brief prayer in a last minute attempt to brace herself for whatever that awaited her inside.

The scene that greeted her when she finally reached the bathroom instantly dashed away her resolve as she nearly dropped the towel out of pure shock.

Rows upon rows of brilliant emerald green scales seemed to glow amidst the lamplight that was being used to illuminate the room. Standing beside the large bathtub filled with water was Madame Vastra, whose bare back was facing toward Jenny as her silken drawers fell down to join the rest of her clothes on the floor, thus leaving her completely nude in front of Jenny. It was painfully obvious that the Silurian had already taken the liberty of  undressing herself tonight, and the timing could not be  any more uncanny. Poor Jenny felt as if all the air has been knocked out of her lungs while continuing to behold the astoundingly erotic vision with her eyes that were now wide as saucers. Her knuckles were white from tightly clutching onto the towel for dear life, and her body temperature became so hot that she thought she was going to burst into flames. Tried as she might, there was absolutely nothing that Jenny could do to reverse  her mistake, being totally at the mercy of her oblivious mistress.

 

Then slowly, Vastra’s head turned around to look over her shoulder, a delighted smile curling on her lips when she saw her beloved human maid.

 

“Hello, my dear, do come in,” Vastra addressed Jenny kindly and adding, “I won’t bite.”

 

Jenny, having been struck utterly speechless earlier, failed to provide even a single word in response to Vastra’s statement.

 

Vastra’s expression soon morphed into one of bewilderment at Jenny’s lack of reaction, and she flicked her tongue out to taste the girl’s pheromones in the air.

 

“Jenny, is there something the matter?” Inquired Vastra with a note of concern in her tone. “Are you not feeling well tonight?”

 

Suddenly, as if by a miracle, Jenny’s spell-like trance was broken and she blinked rapidly in order to clear the lingering fog in her mind.

 

Embarrassment immediately overcame her when she realized that Vastra was still waiting for her to answer, prompting her to hastily explain, “Oh no, ma’am, I’m terribly sorry! It’s just that….that....um, nevermind, it was nothing.” Unable to think of a good excuse, Jenny simply sighed and shook her head in resignation. Desperate to change the subject, she then gestured to the bathtub and said, “Let me just help you with your bath now, my Lady.”

 

Oh, the great relief that she felt when Vastra’s smile reappeared  and she replied, “Yes, I would like that very much, my dear.”

Jenny had to bite hard on her bottom lip to prevent a gasp from escaping her mouth, as she watched the lizard woman climb into the bathtub with extraordinary grace and elegance. Her instincts of servitude were practically screaming at her to go help her mistress, but her feet refused to budge in her currently paralyzed state. Indeed, Jenny had never felt more helpless and flustered as Vastra’s exquisitely slender green form descended completely into the water, while her head gently rested against the tub’s edge. Jenny was effectively Vastra’s captive until a pair of stunning blue eyes suddenly met her own, thus setting her free from her imaginary mental cage with a silent request for her to come closer. Willing her racing  pulse to slow down to a normal pace, Jenny wasted no time in cautiously moving to her mistress’s side near the bathtub. Vastra then sat up to present her entire bare backside to Jenny, who obediently began using a wet sponge to wash the scales there with trembling hands. An involuntary shudder wracked through her spine when she heard the Silurian emitting a deep hum of pleasure from her throat.

In a valiant effort to start a conversation, Jenny tentatively asked, “Did you have any luck shadowing that suspect for the kidnapping case today, ma’am?” 

Vastra’s current case for Scotland Yard was the first thing to pop into Jenny’s mind, as she was genuinely curious about its development, even if Madame didn’t consider her to be ready for investigating in the field yet.

The Silurian’s shoulders instantly sagged as she sighed a response,“I’m afraid not, my dear. I followed Mr. Davenport from his shift at the docks this afternoon. Instead of going straight home, he went into  a pub where he spent all his money on alcohol before passing out on the ground outside.” Bringing her hand up to massage her temple, she hissed in frustration, “ After two weeks of fruitless research, this ape is truly trying my patience!”

“I’m really sorry to hear that, ma’am,” professed Jenny sympathetically at her mistress’s apparent exasperation.“Not everything is going to be easy, but don’t you give up on this! I’m sure you’ll find a clue that will crack open this case in no time!”

Jenny honestly meant what she said, because she knew that her Silurian mistress is absolutely brilliant, and didn’t want to see her be disheartened by one minor setback..

“Thank you, Jenny, how I do appreciate your rousing words of encouragement,” extolled Vastra, who twisted her head around to flash Jenny a thankful smile. Unlike at the beginning of their partnership, there was no hint of disdain or sarcasm in Vastra’s voice when she spoke to Jenny, which serves to show how far they’ve progressed together.

Despite the sudden dryness of  her mouth when confronted with Vastra’s dazzling smile, Jenny somehow managed to reply,“You’re welcome, ma’am.”

“My dear, you shan’t be so formal with me when we’re alone,” Vastra admonished mildly with a frown and a tilt of her head. Truth be told, the girl’s rigidly conventional behavior was really starting to grate on her. “I hereby implore you to simply call me, Vastra.”

That caused Jenny’s brows to furrow, and she began to protest, “But-but, Madame, I’m just your maid and it isn’t prop--”

Vastra easily silenced Jenny by gently placing a finger against her lips, before proceeding to speak,“That’s where you’re wrong, Jenny Flint, because you are _ not _ only my maid. You are my friend, my  _ equal _ , regardless of what your ridiculous society might dictate otherwise. So once again, I would prefer it that you call me, Vastra, in private. Is that clear?”

The Silurian’s calm, yet firm tone indicated that there would be no room for any further argument on this matter. Although Jenny had proven herself to be very different from an ordinary girl of her time period, there were still occasional instances where she insisted on adhering to traditional Victorian guidelines of etiquette. Needless to say, Vastra found this contradicting duality in Jenny’s mindset to be quite baffling. 

Realizing that she wasn’t going to win this battle, Jenny merely nodded in surrender saying,“Yes, of course, ma--Vastra…..very clear.”

 

“Excellent! I’m glad that you were able to understand my reasoning,”concurred a satisfied Vastra. Then in an unexpected gesture of friendly affection, she extended her hand to cover Jenny’s and proclaimed,” I don’t care about the stifling protocols between employer and employee established by your people. Our friendship is much more important to me than anything else, Jenny.”

“I feel exactly the same way, ma--Vastra,”Jenny confessed sincerely, unable to prevent the broad doting smile that spread across her face. “Living here with you, as your companion, has done me a lot of good.”

Vastra’s delighted grin widened considerably and her blue eyes sparkled at Jenny’s statement. Next, she wordlessly turned back around  in the bathtub, signalling for Jenny to retrieve the nearby bottle of special lavender oil that Vastra usually used to clean her scales; Regular old soap and water weren’t nearly as effective on reptilian scales as on human skin. The virtually overwhelming scent of fresh lavender filled the air as Jenny carefully applied the oil onto Vastra’s entire backside. Now that she was in such close proximity to Vastra, Jenny simply couldn’t resist marveling at the intricate pattern of scales that made up the Silurian’s body, which felt surprisingly smooth and soft underneath her hands. Jenny had always been endlessly fascinated by the lizard woman’s physical differences when compared to her own species's anatomy, including the green scales, head crests, razor sharp teeth, fingers that end in curved talons, that impressively long tongue….all of this just seemed to be so strangely erotic to her, and she couldn’t get enough of it. Equally as interesting as the polished scales themselves, were the rough and irregular sized scars that ran down almost the full length of Vastra’s back. Oh, how Jenny yearned to know the story behind those mysteriously provocative markings, but she was afraid of overstepping her employer's personal boundaries. That didn’t stop her imagination from running wild with various theories and speculations, nonetheless, as she tried to concentrate on the task of bathing her mistress. Several more tantalizing minutes of silence passed, before Jenny’s persistent curiosity eventually grew too strong to contain.

Inhaling a deep breath, Jenny hesitantly asked,“May I ask you something, ma--Vastra? I’m afraid that it’s rather personal.”

“Ah, you’re curious about the scars on my back!”Exclaimed Vastra without missing a single beat.

Pausing in the middle of rubbing the oil, a shocked Jenny spluttered,“H-How….could you possibly know that, ma’am?”

“It’s really alright, my dear, as I’ll be more than happy to answer your question,” Vastra replied with a cryptic smile, deciding that now wouldn’t be the best time to introduce the concept of telepathy to Jenny; In her defense, the young girl's inner musings had been awfully loud. Thoughtfully stroking her chin, she then began to recount,“Those scars on my back are the results of a deadly accident when I was still working in the circus. We were all inside a tent, preparing for our next show, when a foolish clown decided to light his cigarette beside the barrels of gunpowder. There was a huge explosion and I managed to duck down onto the ground, but several pieces of blasted shrapnel had already buried themselves into my flesh. I was truly utmost grateful to have emerged from there alive.”

Vastra looked expectantly at Jenny, whose mouth was slightly gaping open, and her eyes expanded in an expression of disbelief. The Silurian had fleetingly mentioned  that she used to work in Henry Gordon Jago’s circus before, but had never actually cared to elaborate on the specific details until this moment. The shocking force of Vastra’s testimony was so great, that it took Jenny about five whole minutes to fully process everything.

“Blimey, ma--Vastra….I had no idea it was that serious!”Gasped Jenny, who couldn’t bear to imagine her beloved mistress in pain. Gazing directly into Vastra’s clear blue eyes, she earnestly said, “ I’m just really glad that you didn’t die, ma’am.”

Vastra, visibly touched by Jenny’s concern for her, responded with, “So am I, my dear, or else I wouldn’t be here with you right now.” Although it was uncharacteristic of her, Vastra’s demeanor momentarily faltered to resemble embarrassment as she tentatively suggested, “If you like…..I can also show you the other scars that I have.”

“I think that would be quite interesting, Vastra,”agreed Jenny with a pleasant smile. 

Somewhat relieved  by that, Vastra had to ponder the notion for a few seconds, before commencing with,“Mmm….well let’s see, I have this thin scar on my arm, which has been there since before I went into hibernation. I got it during my first hunting trip with my sisters. We were surrounding a lone velociraptor when it suddenly charged straight at me. I had to quickly leap out of the way, and one of its sharp claws scratched my arm.” Vastra’s  lips curled to form a nostalgic smile as she  remembered her Sisters worrying, and how she was  able to ultimately slay the beast anyway.“A small price to pay for the greater reward of a successful hunt at the end.”

Enthralled by Vastra’s exciting tale, Jenny humorously commented,“I reckon that chasing dangerous criminals is just as fun as velociraptors, eh, Vastra?”

“Indeed, I do believe that these modern humans pose much more of a challenge than their previous ape ancestors,” conceded Vastra with a wry grin, seemingly amused by Jenny’s banter She then went on to casually add an offhanded remark, “Though, they’re not any less tasty than they were when I was a little girl.”

Vastra immediately regretted those words as Jenny averted her eyes toward the ground and shifted uncomfortably at her mistress’s statement.

Realizing that what she said had been inappropriate, the Silurian gently squeezed Jenny’s hand and spoke,“Jenny, my dear, was I being insensitive again? I seem to have forgotten that you, yourself, are a human and I’m sorry…..please forgive me?”

“It’s honestly fine, Vastra, I know you didn’t mean any harm by it,”replied Jenny with a reassuring smile, secretly relishing the invisible sparks that ignited between their skin-to-skin- contact.“Do continue with your demonstration, please.”

Vastra’s joyous grin returned as she happily obliged with Jenny’s request,“This scar here….is most precious to me, for it reminds me of the day I graduated from the Academy. I relentlessly trained in combat there for about four years, while the average term was usually six years. My mentor had told me that I was an exceptionally gifted fighter,”boasted Vastra with a proud twinkle in her eyes and a puff of her chest. “Once the senior commanders have deemed us worthy of joining the army as warriors, there is a ceremony where our wrists are cut into this symbol. We were required to let three drops of blood fall onto our weapons before they could be blessed by the elder priests. This mark represents my sacred vow to always defend my tribe alongside my Sisters-in-arms, even if it meant fighting to the death,” she concluded rather gravely.

“Whoa.” That was the only response that Jenny was capable of producing after hearing Vastra’s illustrious testimony, though the awe that she felt was successfully conveyed nonetheless.

“There are often times where I wonder if I had betrayed my vow to my people, by not perishing with my Sisters in the underground tunnel,” whispered Vastra, her smile having completely vanished from her face as she stared forlornly at her wrist.

It’s true that there was a time where she had worn that scar proudly as a badge of honor among her people, but things are different now and the meaning of it has changed to be a constant reminder of her past life that’s long gone.

 

 

“Vastra!”Exclaimed Jenny, alarmed by her mistress’s sudden shift in mood. “Don’t say that…..none of it was your fault.”

 

“No, of course it wasn’t…..nor was it the fault of those workers who caused the explosion that crushed my Sisters,”sighed Vastra ruefully, as she closed her eyes against the flood of revolting memories that flashed within her mind. “Alas, I was too blinded by rage back then, and unwilling to stop my violent rampage of revenge. This scar on my stomach is a testimony of the night I was first awoken,” dictated Vastra while gesturing to a long, horizontal gash that ran across her abdomen. Her lips became twisted in a bitter snarl as she spoke,“A man had lashed out  at me with his shovel, which only served to stoke my fury…..they didn't stand a chance against my superior strength and agility. Yet, their deaths still haunt my conscience til this very day.”

 

Vastra’s eyes  remained closed as a heavily somber silence descended upon the room, and Jenny merely bowed her head to stare down at the floor, being utterly lost for words. Truth be told, it wasn’t really unusual for Vastra to periodically become depressed and reopen old wounds that have yet to heal, especially as Jenny recalled that the anniversary of her Sister’s deaths was only a week ago. Those few three or four days of November were always the most difficult, as Jenny would never even see a glimpse of her mistress, who would lock herself inside her bedroom to escape the outside  world and devote all of her energy to loudly grieving the loss of her beloved Sisters. The only clue that reminded Jenny of Vastra’s presence was the sound of her agonizing wails, which broke Jenny’s heart every time she walked by her room. Once the annual episode of mourning has passed, however, Vastra would then emerge from her room as if nothing has ever happened and resume her role as a dignified Victorian lady. Although Vastra had come to trust her enough as to disclose the story of her Sisters’ untimely ends, Jenny still knew better than to mention anything in regards to her mistress’s absence. Jenny herself was closely familiar with the notion of losing loved ones; Two of her younger siblings died from the flu, her eldest brother was killed in India while travelling  with the Royal Navy, and she was ostracized by the rest of her family at age 12 when she got caught kissing another girl. Sometimes she would wonder if whether or not they’re alive, what they were doing, how their lives have been without her. After five years of struggling on her own, the pain still refuse to go away, though Jenny realized that it was nothing compared to the soul-crushing anguish that Vastra must feel at not just the destruction of her Sisters, but also her entire Silurian tribe. Jenny couldn’t even begin to imagine being the last surviving member of her species like Vastra is, and she of course fully sympathized with the tremendous amount of emotional baggage that Vastra carried with her everyday. Indeed, Jenny saw strength in Vastra’s vulnerability and she admired how Vastra was able to move forward despite the tragedy of her past.

 

Thus, countless minutes gradually ticked by without either Jenny nor Vastra speaking a single word, both of them being completely immersed in their personal contemplations.

 

Finally, Vastra’s eyes suddenly reopened and she said,“Jenny, it would make me feel much better if you can keep talking to me. I need something to distract me from my own self-destructive thoughts.”

 

Jenny could practically hear the desperation in Vastra’s voice, therefor, who was she to deny her this one simple request? “Alright, Vastra…..uh, how did you get that nasty wound on your leg,”asked Jenny, quickly averting her gaze away from the tantalizing sight of her mistress’s long green legs.

 

“I was patrolling the streets at night when two thugs made the grave mistake of assuming me to be an easy target,” commenced Vastra as she absentmindedly brushed a thumb over the circle-shaped scar on her thigh. “Armed with knives, they demanded my money, and I responded by knocking one of them unconscious with my tongue. Terrified, the other ape pulled out his gun and shot me in the leg. I persevered nonetheless, and was able to wrestle the weapon from his grasp before slitting his throat with my claws.” Vastra then paused and tilted her head slightly as she pondered something, before continuing to speak, “Although….perhaps it’s best that I don’t go into detail about what happened to their bodies afterwards. Well, my dear, I hope that will be enough to satisfy your burgeoning curiosity now that you know everything,” concluded Vastra with an air of finality.

At the beginning of the night, Jenny had certainly not expected to gain so much intimate information about her Silurian mistress, and she simply gaped at Vastra’s scarred muscular back while trying to make sense of everything she’d just learned.

She soon found herself getting lost, yet again, among the strangely mesmerizing arrangement of scars on Vastra’s back; Then suddenly, as if pushed by an unknown invisible force, Jenny leaned forward and placed a light kiss upon Vastra’s shoulder. 

Caught completely off guard by her maid’s action, the Silurian gasped,“Jenny…..”

It took no longer than seconds for abject horror to kick into Jenny, who hastily tried to explain,“Oh God, I’m so….so sorry  about that, ma’am! That was really inappropriate of me….I didn’t know what I was thinking!” Cheeks already thoroughly flushed red with embarrassment, Jenny was stunned into silence when the Silurian’s head turned around, and brilliant sapphire blue eyes shone forth at her from an emerald alien face.

Effectively frozen in place, there was nothing Jenny could do except wait anxiously with bated breath as she was being examined under Vastra’s scrutinizing gaze.

“Have I ever told you, that your tendency to blush….is highly endearing, my dear?” There was a broad grin that broke across Vastra’s face as she spoke, with absolutely no hint of anger or malice in her tone.

That damn smile was like the key that unlocked all the answers to the questions that’s been clamoring within Jenny’s mind, causing realization to dawn on her with the force of a thousand bricks; Those strangely unfamiliar feelings that she’s developed for Vastra was clearly, definitely, undeniably, beyond a single shadow of a doubt…..romantic Love, and something also told her that this was only the beginning of the real storm ahead.

“Fuck.”


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third story for Femslash February, I apologize for the delay, my life is currently a mess. Enjoy and please review!
> 
> Prompt: Box-1 Lizard-0

“Blasted, damn thing….you shall pay for your defiance!”

“Ma’am! What the devil are you doing?!” Cried a highly alarmed Jenny, who was standing in the doorway of the sitting room. Her wide panic-stricken eyes were solely fixed on the figure of her mistress holding up a box over her head, as if preparing the throw it into the fireplace.

The lizard has gone completely mad, she thought!

The Silurian’s attention immediately turned toward her maid, and her initially irate expression faltered to resemble extreme shame, like a child who has been caught with their hand in the candy jar.

Slowly, Vastra lowered her arms along with the box, before beginning to explain,“I’ve spent the entire evening trying to open this stupid box! So far, it has thwarted all of my attempts, thus rendering them utterly fruitless.”

Vastra then went to put the box onto a nearby table, before unceremoniously plopping herself down into a chair while she hissed and rubbed her temple.

 

Jenny, meanwhile, couldn’t resist the amused smile that curled on her lips as she shook her head, and said,“My poor, daft old lizard, stumped by a simple little box!” Stepping forward into the room, her intrigued gaze soon fell upon the mysterious box on the table. Her newly stoked curiosity prompted her to ask, “Wherever in the world did you find it anyway, ma’am?”

Jenny’s eyes narrowed as she continued to observe the box, noting that it was of average size, most likely made of wood, and painted entirely black except for a golden lock on the side, and a circular symbol on top.

“Underneath a loose piece of floorboard in the basement,” was Vastra’s reply, as she shifted her weight to sit up straighter. “I was putting away the training mats this morning when it caught my eye.”

  
Despite her current frustration, there was still a noticeable sparkle of excitement within the Silurian’s crystal blue eyes, as was the case whenever she was presented with a challenge; Possessing the bright and inquisitive mind of a natural born detective, it was no wonder that a seemingly impenetrable box would be simply too tempting for Vastra to ignore.

“How very interesting….,”spoke Jenny to herself while approaching the table. Grinning, she then looked at Vastra and coyly asked, “Wanna see what’s inside of it, ma’am?”

“Jenny Flint, what kind of redundant question is that?” Exclaimed the the lizard woman, being totally unamused by what her maid was playing at. “By the Goddess, of course I want to see what’s inside of this accursed box!”

Unable to prevent a burst of laughter from escaping her throat, Jenny responded,“Well that makes two of us, because I’m rather curious myself! Reckon I can help you with that, using my handy tools,” she suggested while slyly pulling out a set of tools wrapped in cloth from a secret pocket underneath her apron.

Slightly raising an imaginary eyebrow, Vastra was momentarily surprised by Jenny’s offer, but eventually relented and said, “Ah, yes, go ahead then. Perhaps you’ll have more luck with it than I did.”

Jenny’s countenance became considerably serious, as she rolled her eyes and argued,“It’s not just pure luck that opens locks, ma’am! Each lock is uniquely different, with their own strengths and weaknesses. If you can figure out how the mechanism of a lock works, then they become pretty easy to manipulate,” concluded Jenny’s impromptu tirade about the intricate art of lockpicking.

That said, Jenny wasted no time on getting down to her knees beside the table and began tackling the arduous task of unlocking a box that has baffled the Great Detective. With one hand firmly holding the box in place, Jenny used the other to carefully maneuver a tool within the locking chamber itself, her dark brows furrowed and part of her tongue sticking out between her lips to indicate deep concentration. Next to her, Vastra was practically sitting on the very edge of her seat as she watched with ardent interest, how masterfully and efficiently her young maid was working to crack the lock.

Several tense minutes passed by before Jenny’s efforts were rewarded with the satisfying clicking sound of a lock that’s been successfully unfastened.

“Aha, got it!” Jenny shouted victoriously when the box’s lid popped open a few inches.

“That is quite impressive, my Dear,”praised a delighted Vastra, who then turned to question Jenny, “ May I ask how you were able to acquire these particular skills?”

Jenny briefly averted her gaze to the floor and bit her lip, before mustering a honest reply, “I learned it from a friend when I was living in the streets. I used to be in a gang, and my job was usually to break into places and nick stuff. I’m not proud of it, but lockpicking was what kept me alive all those years,” asserted Jenny while looking directly into Vastra’s eyes, and trying to maintain a stable tone.

  
“My dear Jenny, you know that I would never think any less of you due to your past. It’s really not my place to judge you….,”gently reassured the Silurian as she placed a comforting hand over Jenny’s smaller one. Laughingly, she went on to add, “ I used to rob banks in London, for Goddess sake!”

That earned her a cheery smile and a giggle from Jenny, who said, “Thanks, ma’am….I suppose that makes us even as criminals now! So let’s see what’s inside of this box here, eh?”

“Indeed, I believe that it’s you who’ve earned the honor, Jenny,” nodded Vastra, gesturing toward the box for Jenny to go ahead.

 

Grateful for the opportunity, Jenny spent a few moments simply staring at the seemingly provocative black box as she prepared herself for the action. The atmosphere in the room was practically charged with an invisible buzzing sensation of excitement for the unknown, as both Jenny and Vastra were eagerly anticipating to discover the secrets that may lie within the box. Finally, Jenny tentatively extended a hand, pausing just above the box, and inhaled a deep breath before lifting the lid for a grand revealing. The two women released gasps of awe as soon as they caught sight of the contents inside the box; There were a stack of about 300 pounds in banknotes, neatly tied with a white satin ribbon, an engraved golden ring with an emerald jewel, two pearl necklaces, a silver flower brooch, and an exquisite gold pocket watch. Vastra and Jenny could hardly believe their eyes at first!

“Blimey, ma’am, you’ve found a treasure box!” Exclaimed Jenny, left utterly breathless by the sheer amount of shiny, glittering wealth in front of her. “All of these things must be worth at least a small fortune! Somebody probably hid this in the basement to save it for a rainy day.”

The ancient reptile stroked her chin thoughtfully and spoke, “I suspect that you might be correct, my Dear, but why store money underneath the floor?” Vastra’s head became slightly tilted as an indication of her confusion, and a little quirk that Jenny considered to be highly endearing. “Isn’t that what the banks are for?”

“Beats me, ma’am….some rich toffs are paranoid like that, and don’t trust the banks to keep their money safe,” remarked Jenny with a casual shrug of her shoulders, still unable to look away from the money and jewelry in the box.

In her mind, Jenny vaguely recalled all the times that she had walked past a bank in downtown as a young child. Jenny’s family didn’t have much to live on, but she would always stop to marvel at the huge, imposingly grand buildings that she knew were the guardians of the nation’s wealth. She even fancied a dream that she would work hard to earn enough money so that she could someday, confidently stroll into a bank and deposit them like a real posh lady.

“You ap-- _humans_ , are such strange and confusing creatures,” muttered Vastra while shaking her head.

“Oi! I wouldn’t put my money in a bank either, if there was a crazy lizard woman running around to steal it,” retorted Jenny with a defiant jab of her chin.

“Touche,” hissed Vastra in begrudging defeat, despite a subtle upward curve of her mouth that showed her inner amusement at her young maid’s fiery disposition. “Well since I highly doubt that the original owner will be returning to claim it, we could benefit from some extra funds added into our account.” The muscles on the Silurian’s forehead shifted as if she was furrowing her eyebrows, and she said, “ Though I have no idea what should be done with the jewelry.”

Jenny pondered the notion herself for a few moments before suggesting,“We could maybe sell them to a pawn shop and get more money.”

“You mean, you don’t wish to keep the jewelry for yourself?” Vastra appeared to be genuinely surprised by that for some reason, and tilted her head once again. “I’ve seen how the females of your species would adorn themselves with various pieces of finery as these and covet them as prized possessions.”

Upon hearing Vastra’s statement, Jenny couldn’t stop herself from releasing a hearty bout of laughter.“Bleeding Christ, ma’am, when did I ever struck you as someone who wears fancy trinkets and bobbles? Besides, this honestly isn’t the most valuable thing I’ve unlocked,”added Jenny in soberly quiet tone, her brown eyes meeting Vastra’s blue ones.

“Oh, is that so? Will you please care to elaborate on that?”Prodded an intrigued Vastra, while feigning coyness.

Jenny then took that as an invitation to move closer toward her mistress until their chests were nearly touching; Instinctively, Vastra’s arms smoothly wound their way around Jenny’s petite waist, and the girl place her left hand on Vastra’s shoulder as the other rested above the location of her beating heart in a greatly meaningful gesture.

Face flushed a tinge of red and wearing a positively sappy smile, Jenny spoke, “If you really want to know, the most valuable thing I’ve ever unlocked is the heart of a grumpy, beautiful, amazing lizard woman from the dawn of time!”

Moved considerably by Jenny’s romantic words, Vastra did not hold anything back as she immediately crashed her lips into Jenny’s, and the two of them quickly became embroiled in a most passionately heated kiss. The box of treasure was soon forgotten completely as the intensity of their desires continued to escalate until they reached the point of tearing off clothing after clothing. Indeed, no amount of monetary wealth or precious finery could ever compete with the absolutely priceless joy that they were able to unlock in each other’s bodies.

 


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I have become aware of the fact that I've been writing too many stories about Jenny getting the hots for Vastra. Therefore, I have hereby decided to turn the tables around for once, and write about Vastra developing Gay Feelings for Jenny. So hopefully, this will be a rather refreshing change of pace for you guys to enjoy. Don't forget to review, because I'm really excited to see what you guys think of this!
> 
> Prompt: "Jenny rides a bicycle. Vastra likes it. A lot." ~ leiathewarrior @Tumblr

It was on the first clear, sunny day of March after a long and miserable winter that Jenny the chambermaid  could be found working in the backyard. She had traded in her dress uniform and apron in exchange for a shirt, tie, waistcoat, and trousers that could better withstand the harsh conditions of her current task. There was a large abundance of wild weeds that have accumulated over their garden throughout the past several months due to salutary neglect, but Jenny was determined to change that by waging war on the invasive plants using a wide assortment of weapons that included her bare hands. So completely immersed in her mission was Jenny, that she didn’t hear Vastra entering the yard through the wooden door usually used by servants. The Silurian stood on the sidelines, silently watching Jenny go at it for a few moments, before starting to tentatively approach her.

Purposely clearing her throat, Vastra asked,“Jenny….would you mind taking a break from your gardening for just a minute?”

Jenny, now alerted to Vastra’s presence, wiped the sweat from her forehead with the back of her hand and responded,“Sure I can, ma’am, but why do….” She grunted with the effort that it required to stand up, her knees rather sore from squatting on the ground, and turned around to a surprising sight. “Oh! Well, that’s a pretty spiffy-looking bicycle you got there, ma’am.”

Jenny’s attention was immediately caught on the modern Rover model bicycle that Vastra had brought in with her. Her roving eyes took note of every detail that was visible; The bicycle came complete with a polished black cast iron frame that’s been manipulated to form a smoothly elegant and curvaceous shape, two fresh rubber wheels, built-in chain link mechanism that controls the pedals, an elevated seat covered in firm genuine leather, and a basket attached to the handlebars. There was no doubt that the bicycle was expertly designed for both aesthetic and practical purposes. Jenny continued to examine the bicycle, wondering where and why did her Silurian mistress even got it.

The answers to Jenny’s questions soon presented themselves when Vastra said, “Ah, I’m glad to hear you say so, because it’s actually for you.” She smiled benevolently and gestured toward the bicycle as if she’s trying to pitch a sale to Jenny. “Think of it as, um, a belated birthday present!”

“Damn right it’s _belated_ ,” snorted a disbelieving Jenny, who crossed her arms over her chest while sharply raising an eyebrow at Vastra. “My birthday was three whole months ago!”

Jenny wasn’t angry per se, knowing how scatterbrained and forgetful the older Silurian could be, but rather amused by her sudden attempt to provide tribute long after the appropriate date.

“Yes, I am indeed aware of that….and I truly regret not being able to offer you a gift on such a special occasion,” explained an uncharacteristically sheepish and remorseful Vastra. “Though, I suppose that it is better to be late than never, no?”

In Vastra’s defense, for her to even remember Jenny’s birthday at all was in itself, a miraculous feat. Furthermore, she simply couldn’t comprehend the significance behind the annual celebrations that humans indulged in whenever they lasted another year on Earth, which seemed to be heedlessly frivolous and redundant to someone as her, whose natural lifespan stretched across centuries. It was a relatively strange sensation for Vastra to be actively participating in this bizarre human ritual with Jenny, as compared to when she was mercilessly slaughtering humans after they disturbed her hibernation session. Now _that_ was an incident she shall never forget, a bloodstained memory of pure unbridled rage, violence, destruction, and revenge that’s been permanently seared onto the surface of her brain. The deaths of her beloved Sisters had fueled the fire of her fury, but it was after emerging from the London Underground to discover that the vast, luscious green jungles and grand shining metallic cities of her youth had all disappeared, subsequently replaced by an ape-infested world with dull wooden buildings, trash clogged streets, and brown smog polluted air, that Vastra exploded into a full-blown wildfire. Nothing else mattered as she embarked on a savagely murderous campaign to avenge the honor of her people, knowing that she would eventually be outnumbered and killed by these lowly primitive apes, but was nonetheless determined to take down as many of them with her as she could. However, she was spared from that tragically humiliating fate when _he_ materialized into the picture, a ridiculously eccentric madman travelling in a blue police box, who taught her the valuable lesson that anger is always the shortest distance to a mistake. While the damage had already been done, in Vastra’s case, the Doctor was able to convince her that a chance at redemption was still possible, if she agreed surrender her sword and channel her energy into helping humans instead of slaying them. To be perfectly honest, Vastra was extremely close to biting the Doctor’s head off when he first suggested the idea to her, a fiercely proud Silurian warrior, but she figured that it was her only choice left in the end. Throughout the next several years afterward, the Doctor carefully guided Vastra on a step-by-step journey to fully immerse herself into the unfamiliar human society of Victorian London, which included buying her a house at 13 Paternoster Row, a whole new wardrobe consisting of historically accurate human tailored clothing, dark veils with built-in cloaking devices, and introducing her as consultant detective to Scotland Yard which will provide her with a steady stream of income; She had merely rolled her eyes when he reprimanded her for robbing a bank, which to her had been the most fun she ever had since waking up from hibernation. Although solving crimes with Scotland Yard was supposed to be a part of Vastra’s atonement, she had relished in the opportunity to demonstrate her superior intellect to those woefully foolish apes more than anything. Thus, was Vastra’s completed transformation from high ranking Silurian officer in the Special Commandos, into Madame Vastra, wealthy foreign widow and famed Great Detective.

For a long time, it was just Vastra living alone inside her large empty house at 13 Paternoster Row, until one fateful night when she and the Doctor was alerted to a distant cry for help, which led them to a secluded alleyway where a young girl dressed in tattered rags was being harassed by a gang of Chinese thugs. Immediately launching into action with her swords drawn, Vastra had slashed her way through the gangsters like wheat in order to reach the girl, who subsequently collapsed in the Doctor’s arms. They then took the girl back to her place of residence to recover, where a heated debate erupted between Vastra and Doctor about whether she should allow the girl to stay with her, which ended in victory for the the latter. _Don’t eat her, do not mess this up for yourself or I’ll be very disappointed_ , those were his parting words to her before leaving in the TARDIS. His tone was incredibly grave and serious as he spoke, punctuating his statement with a peculiar wink as if he knew something she didn’t. Ugh, spoilers! She wasn’t even sure if there was anything left on the girl’s frightfully emaciated body to eat, not that she was a heartless monster who would devour children, of course; Upon closer examination, Vastra had concluded that the girl was about fourteen or fifteen years of age. Needless to say, the Silurian was utterly baffled when the child didn’t scream or run away at the sight of her grotesque “skin condition”, but only cocked her head to the side in wide-eyed curiosity. Vastra also learned that the girl’s name is Jenny Flint, who profusely expressed her gratitude toward Vastra for rescuing her from danger and readily accepted the offer to work for Vastra as a live-in-maid. Goddess knows Vastra was in dire need of a good pair of hands to keep the house tidy and neat, lest it becomes too chaotic under her neglectful treatment of it. However, Vastra would be obliged to admit that she wasn’t really the easiest housemate to get along with in the beginning of their co-inhabitation arrangement. She wasn’t as kind as she should have been to Jenny, but was often rude, insensitive, arrogant, and even downright offensive sometimes. She had been guilty of hurling countless anti-mammal verbal abuses against Jenny, a toxic habit that was very deeply ingrained within her personal nature and maximized by the powerful grief that she felt at losing her Sisters. The girl, Jenny, defied Vastra’s initial expectations by proving herself to be a most brave, competent, and fiery individual who was unwilling to let the aggressive Silurian push her around without a fight. In fact, there were plenty of occasions where Jenny was more than capable of matching Vastra with her own ferocious tongue, calling her a “bloody daft lizard” and seemingly unafraid of Vastra’s man-eating reputation. It was exactly this type of fearless spirit that set Jenny apart from all the other humans that Vastra had encountered, and ultimately earned her the Silurian’s utmost sincere respect. Therefore, it was from that fundamental base that Vastra and Jenny’s relationship continued to evolve from outright hostility, to uneasy tolerance, to mutually respectful cordiality, and finally to real genuine friendship. As the years passed by, Jenny was gradually promoted from her position as a simple chambermaid to a new role as Vastra’s partner and ally in solving crimes, who she would trust with her very life. Indeed, the two of them have come a remarkably far way together despite their numerous differences, which has now led them to their present situation.

Jenny maintained her unimpressed expression as she shifted her gaze between Vastra and the bicycle, before cracking open a broad smile.“Hmm, when you put it _that_ way, I reckon that it would be terribly rude of me to reject your gift, after you went through all that trouble to get it,”conceded Jenny, excitedly bounding over to Vastra and the bicycle. Jenny was overcome with pure childlike awe as she gently grazed her hand upon the shining pristine handlebars, and exclaimed, “God, ma’am, is this bicycle brand new?”

“Why, of course, it is! Surely, you didn’t expect me to invest money in anything less than the best and highest quality of bicycles for my favorite maid, did you?” Questioned Vastra while dramatically feigning hurt at Jenny’s so-called accusations of stinginess. “Do you honestly like it, Jenny?”

It was undeniable that the old Silurian has gone soft on Jenny during the three years that she has known her, a fact that Vastra was reluctant to admit lest it would cause her Sisters to roll in their graves.

“Are you kidding, I already love it! It even got a basket for me to put my things in,” extolled a jovially beaming Jenny. “Going to the market to buy groceries will be so much easier now! Thank you, ma’am, you are too kind!”

Overjoyed by her mistress’s delightfully generous present, Jenny then sought to repay her by suddenly enveloping the Silurian in a bone-crushing hug of gratitude. With Jenny’s head nuzzling against her neck, Vastra’s nose soon became filled with the girl’s scent, which pleasantly consisted of earthen musk, lavender, and cherry blossoms from the perfume that she bought during their trip to Japan last summer. Not really used to engaging in such intimate physical displays of affection, nevermind with an ape,Vastra’s entire body instinctively stiffened like a wooden board within Jenny’s tight embrace.

Once she had recovered from her brief state of shock, Vastra was able to awkwardly pat Jenny on the back and said, “You’re very welcome, my dear girl! How about you take the bicycle for a spin and test its functionality for yourself?”

“Blimey, it’s been ages since I last ridden a bicycle, and they were never as fancy as this one!”Exclaimed Jenny laughingly as she released her hold on Vastra, and returned her attention to the Rover bicycle.“I guess I can still give it a try, it shouldn’t be _that_ hard to relearn.” She then flashed a slyly mischievous grin at Vastra, and sweetly asked, “ Just out of curiosity….did they have bicycles where you came from, ma’am?”

Vastra tilted her head slightly, and her eyes narrowed in on Jenny suspiciously as she answered,“We certainly did not, as our modes of transportation were far more advanced than your primitive human contraptions. Our vehicles were able to hover above the ground and required very little physical exertion to maneuver,” proclaimed the prideful Silurian with a noticeable puff in her chest and dignity in her posture. With a nonchalant wave of her hand, she then added, “Bicycles were simply inadequate for travelling through dense tropical jungles and whatnot.”

Jenny merely nodded with polite interest, her grin growing broader, and said,“Right….then does that mean you don’t know how to ride a bicycle?”

The affronted Silurian let out a huff of indignation, and defensively folded her arms before demanding,“No, I do not, and what of it?”

“Ha! Finally, something _I_ can do that _you_ , a Silurian, cannot,”declared a triumphant Jenny while clapping in delighted amusement. “Bet I can teach you a thing or two about riding bicycles, ma’am! So prepare to watch and learn!”

Thus, Jenny eagerly took hold of the handlebars and straddled the bicycle in one swift motion, putting her legs on either side of it. She then waddled a short distance away with the bicycle before simultaneously planting both her feet on the pedals, and depositing herself onto the leather seat. Jenny wobbled at first, being a bit rusty after all this time, but quickly got into the swing of it as she was able to find the perfect balance between her body weight and the bicycle. Her confidence continued to grow  with every second she rode, gradually building up momentum and speed until she was almost flying off the ground. Jenny felt truly alive on the bicycle, a wide smile plastered on her face and the breeze blowing through her hair as she zoomed across the yard. Indeed, she was as free as a bird in flight, and didn’t give a single thought to stopping anytime soon. Meanwhile, from Vastra’s point of view, it would seem that eighteen year old Jenny had aged backwards to a young child again, emitting such a youthful and carefree spirit as she partook in a fanciful childhood pastime. Although it was rather startling how accustomed, and even content, that the Silurian has become to having an ape as a companion, she was still genuinely happy to see Jenny having fun with the gift she bought her. Vastra remained standing on the sidelines, watching Jenny’s movements with utmost interest like a proud parent; She really had to admire the girl’s exceptional athletic prowess and energy, the way she skillfully maneuvered the bicycle with ease, her torso leaning forward slightly while strong, muscular legs furiously worked the pedals.

 _What lies between those legs must be even more impressive._ Vastra could have slapped herself as soon as the thought entered her head. Where in the world did _that_ came from?!

Vastra hissed a curse in Silurian underneath her breath, dismissing the notion as a mental fluke before trying to refocus her attention on Jenny. Jenny had become emboldened enough to test her luck with a risky stunt, releasing a joyous whoop when she succeeded in raising herself off the seat, and up to her full height without losing her balance. Consequently, Vastra was then  met with the sight of Jenny’s shapely buttocks, enclosed within the tight form-fitting trousers that she wore. The scandalized Silurian had to firmly press her lips together to prevent a surprised gasp from escaping her mouth. A strange and warm, yet not entirely unpleasant sensation arose in Vastra’s stomach the longer she looked at Jenny, which left her at a loss to explain. It eventually got to the point where she had to deliberately avert her eyes in a desperate attempt to recompose herself; _By the merciful goddess, what is happening to me!_ Truth be told, Vastra was no stranger to observing and admiring the female form of her own species, having always been confident in her sexuality. She had known lust and desire with her fellow warriors within the military ranks, who were often more than glad to reciprocate her intentions. Silurian women fucked like they fought, constantly biting, clawing, tearing, grinding, pushing, pulling, and demanding as they battled for dominance within a firestorm of red hot passion. It definitely was not an endeavor for the faint of heart and Vastra loved every exhilarating  moment of it, usually giving just as good as she received. Sexual warfare aside, it was not unheard of for two female Silurians to develop a romantic and spiritually intimate bond as life mates, though they were extremely rare; Unlike the conservatively narrow-minded society of Victorian England, the Silurian empire held no qualms against same-sex relationships, and homosexuality in general. Nowadays, ever since she was rudely awaken from hibernation and thrusted into this unfamiliar world populated by apes, Vastra’s prospects for encounters of a pleasurable nature have been practically nonexistent. Her illustrious career solving crimes as the Great Detective kept her much too preoccupied throughout  her days, with limited room to pursue recreational activities. Furthermore, she had found very little to be desired among the women of the human race, or at least that ones that she were used to seeing in London. On the other hand, the Silurian highly doubted that any of them would be willing to engage in physical intercourse with her green and scaly “skin condition” anyway. The only consolation was that most enjoyable, albeit brief liaison that she had with the notoriously vivacious River Song, which she would use to tease the Doctor whenever it struck her fancy. Vastra can never imagine herself being remotely attracted to a mere ape, not in sixty-five million years! So why is she suddenly drawn to Jenny in a way that is beyond her comprehension?

While the fretful Silurian was too caught up in her personal contemplations, the front wheel of Jenny’s bicycle was impeded by an uneven piece of stone on the ground, causing her to lose control of it.

“Gangway! Ma’am, watch out,”shouted Jenny as a warning, but it was to no avail.

In her distracted state, Vastra was unable to react in a timely manner before the combined mass of girl and bicycle collided into her, forcefully knocking her onto her back with Jenny following suit. A long, low hiss slipped out from the lizard woman’s mouth as she laid there helplessly, sprawled upon the grass with her limbs rendered useless due the pain that arose when she tried to move. She was eventually able to muster just enough strength to lift her aching head up off the ground, but abruptly stopped herself midway when she came face-to-face with Jenny, who quite conveniently had fallen on top of her. The girl was looking directly at her with what seemed to be a mix of shock and something else that can’t be named, while Vastra’s own expression was frozen to effectively resemble that of a deer in headlights. Vastra inhaled sharply through her nose, as she was afraid to breathe when there was only a few mere inches separating their faces. Within such close proximity, it was as  if she was viewing Jenny through a microscope which significantly magnified every single facial feature on her countenance; The most prominent traits were definitely her large, deep brown eyes that someone could easily get lost in if they’re not careful, a pair of dark slim eyebrows arching over them, her proportionally sized nose in the middle, two pink bow-shaped lips that appeared to be as soft and delicate as flower petals, a small distinctive beauty mark located near the left corner of her mouth, and a round yet well defined jawline. Vastra’s gaze then swept down the length of Jenny’s statuesque neck, where a button on her shirt had become undone to allow the collar to unfurl and reveal a glimpse of the milky white skin underneath. _Bite her, taste her, mark her. Paint a masterpiece of hickeys on the delectable canvas that is her flesh._ Well thanks for absolutely nothing, the unhelpful voice in her head that won't shut up! Contrary to her reputation as the Great Detective, it had always been a difficult struggle for Vastra to tell different humans apart based on their appearances alone, because to her they all pretty much look alike, having never cared to put any real effort into individually distinguishing them from each other except when she is working on  a case. Regardless of that, she still had to admit that Jenny was unique in the fact that she did possess certain physical qualities and attributes that were rather attractive, for a human at least. Indeed, it was clear to see that Jenny was no longer the frail, skinny, inexperienced young child that she was before, having been transformed into a highly disciplined and skilled warrior who could match the Silurian. Oh, if her Sisters could hear her now, they would be utterly disgusted by her for even considering those blasphemous thoughts about a filthy, primitive ape below her station. The agonizing impact of the initial crash was instantly forgotten, as Vastra felt a sudden surge of intense heat spreading throughout her entire body like a wildfire from where Jenny’s petite frame was pressing heavily against her, and intensifying in her nether regions when she realized that Jenny’s thigh was coyly lodged in between her legs. Nothing could possibly make this situation more awkward and embarrassing, Vastra groaned internally while fighting a losing battle to suppress her rapidly rising arousal; By the Goddess, this girl was practically turning her warm-blooded with every passing second and it was driving her insane, being completely powerless to do anything about it! Therefore, both Vastra and Jenny remained stuck in that incriminatingly compromising position for an indefinite amount of time, engaging in a seemingly endless staring contest as neither of them could find the means to move or speak.

 

Finally, it was Jenny who shattered the extensive silence when she managed to utter,“Blimey, ma’am, are you alright? I’m so sorry…..guess I got a bit too carried away there.”She chuckled sheepishly while shaking her head at her own folly.“Oops!”

Jenny’s cheeks flushed a deeply profound shade of red when she became aware of the solid reptilian body underneath her, and immediately scrambled to disentangle herself from the older woman before chivalrously offering Vastra a hand up. Resentful of her ridiculous role as a maiden in distress, Vastra nonetheless graciously accepted Jenny’s help to get back up on her feet. Once she was standing upright again, the flustered Silurian then began to fastidiously brush the dirt off from her skirt as a pretense to avoid meeting Jenny eye-to-eye.

“Don’t worry, my dear, I understand that it was an unintentional accident,”spoke Vastra calmly, while producing the best reassuring smile that she could for Jenny. “All is forgiven and I won’t hold it against you.”

 _Though, do feel free to hold your body against mine anytime;_ It had required every last shred of self-control that Vastra possessed to prevent herself from screaming out loud in frustration at her misbehaving brain.

Jenny was visibly relieved by Vastra’s words and said,“I’m really grateful for that, ma’am, but….” Jenny’s brows were furrowed in puzzlement as she took a step toward the Silurian upon noticing something peculiar. “....Has  your face somehow turned _greener_ , or is it just me eyes playing tricks?”

Cursing the girl’s keen sense of observation, Vastra frantically searched for a suitable explanation before replying with,“Well...uh….err, perhaps it’s only the sun’s light rays reflecting off my scales.” A likely story, of course. “Nothing unusual, I assure you.”

Jenny nodded slowly at that, a knowing grin forming on her lips as she responded, “Interesting…..Anyway, I think it’s about time I put away this bicycle and head back inside for a cool glass of lemonade.” Jenny briefly cast her glance over to the bicycle where it was left on the grass. There was a curious gleam in her eyes when she suddenly fixed them onto Vastra and purred, “That collision with a daft lizard has made me awfully _thirsty_.”

“So am I,”confessed a breathless Vastra, whose tongue instinctively flicked out to wet her scaly lips.

May the Goddess grant her the strength to endure whatever torture this mesmerizing and perplexing human girl have in store for her, without losing her sanity.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well there you have it, so please remember to leave review and keep giving me prompts so that I'll feel like I'm doing something worthwhile with my life. I love writing about these two so much. See you again next time!


End file.
